It's A Family Thing
by LonelyDreamy
Summary: AU. When Logan Mitchell comes back to Minnesota, James Diamond wants to destroy his life. But Logan's father has a surprise that will change everything. Logan/James, Kendall/Carlos, Camille/Dak, Jo/OC
1. Coming Back Home

Chapter 1: Coming Back Home

It was 6 A.M and Logan Mitchell was wide awake, he couldn't sleep thinking about the new school. It's never easy be the "new kid" but he was hoping that he could find some of his old friends and be the "back to hometown kid". He used to live in Minessota until he was 5 then his father and him moved to L.A. for something he actually never knew and, honestly, never cared as he had a good life there. But now, coming back to Minessota, it was like the world was laughing at him and he was stuck in this small town forever. Yeah he hated this place.

Logan made some breakfast and left before his father was awake. He got in his car and drove around the city that he grew up in. He saw the playground he used to play in with other kids, the park where he spent family time and finally went to where his mother was now. He got out of the car and went through some trees and stopped in front of a big stone that said "Joanna Mitchell".

"Hey Mom, it's been a long time huh? Now we're back in town and I honestly don't know if I wanna be here, it makes me remember you and how life was better when you were around." Logan couldn't help but feel a tear coming down his cheeks. " So, dad should be here soon, he probably won't say it, but he miss you a lot and all this time in L.A. he hasn't dated anyone and I really wish he could find someone since... well you're not coming back." He stared at the gravestone and put some flowers in front of it and cleaned his face. " Anyway, today's the first day of school and I have to go. I love you and miss you mom."

He made his way out of the cemetary, back to the car and drove to the place he was kinda excited to be, school. It wasn't like he was a freak but it was the place he felt good. He wanted to be a doctor and his grades needed to be perfect, like they were. When he parked his convertible he got a few stares from other students and being the clumsy person he was, he obviously bumped into another person just as he walked in the building.

"Sorry." Logan said, not wanting to be rude on his first day.

"It's okay, I was distracted and all. Take care." A latino boy answered and Logan couldn't help but feel like he had seen this guy somewhere, but he didn't have any time to think of because said boy turned around. "Hey, your name is not Logan, is it?"

"Actually, it is. How did you know?" He just thought about theories of all the students getting together for a big prank on the new guy but he dropped when the other boy gave the biggest smile he had ever seen in his whole life.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're back. I'm Carlos, we used to play all day and night when we were little kids. Dude where were you? You never said goodbye and my parents..." The energic boy stopped for a second. "Oh my god my parents are gonna be so happy you came back, you and your father are so coming over to dinner this week." He stopped when he saw Logan's face. "Why do you look so scared?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm not. It's just that I'm glad I found you. You know being the new kid in school is hard right?" He tried to say it honestly but he was scared that someone else cared for him. Back in L.A. he had a great time but wasn't like he had many friends.

"Don't worry, I'll show you around and show you my friends. You won't be alone here, I mean if I left you, my parents would probably kick me out of the house. Let me take you to the principal's office so he can welcome you and shit."

"Thanks Carlos." Logan promised himself that he would try to make things different and making a friend is the first step. " So, how are your parents?"

"Papi is still a cop and Mom is still a lawyer, oh and now my cousin lives with me. I don't think you actually met him but you will, he is a senior and popular and shit like that. Anyway, we're here, go in there, I'll wait here." The latino boy said in front of a door that had a sign that said "Principal Rocque".

Logan chuckled at the last name and knocked twice at the door, hearing a voice saying to come in. He entered the room and saw a big man in a suit sitting in a chair smiling, but looking a little scary. He motioned to a chair in front of him and Logan sit there, feeling kinda nervous.

"Mr. Mitchell, we're glad to have you here in Palm Woods High School, we hope you make yourself confortable here." The man said, trying to look nice, but Logan couldn't help but feel like he was going to scream at him anytime.

"I will sir, hm, so where do I get my schedule?" He tried being polite but he wanted to get out of there in 3 seconds before the man in front of him exploded.

"Right here." The principal said handing the boy a paper." Do you want me to find someone to help you with your classes?"

"No it's ok, I found an old friend and he can help me. Thank you sir." The pale boy said getting up.

"Take care Logan, keep your grades up there and don't hesitate to ask me anything."

Logan got out of the office to find Carlos talking with a brunette girl. She was beautiful and Logan was kinda shy to approach both of them, since they were having a happy talk and all of that, but he needed Carlos' help.

"Oh hey Logan, this is Camille Roberts." Carlos said, introducing the girl next to him.

"Nice to meet you, Carlos was just talking about you." The girl said, hugging Logan, which made him feel a little bit awkward.

"Nice to meet you too, uh, could you guys help me find my classes?" Logan asked blushing a little from the hug.

"Let me see." Carlos took the paper from Logan's hand. "You have English with Camille now, and History with me later. So after class I can take you to Calculus. "As if on cue the bell rang. "Well, I'm going the other way, so Camille take care of Logie boy here."

"Fine." She said, taking Logan by the arm and through the hallway that was so full of people. "So Logan, I'm guessing you're a Junior too?"

"Yeah, next year is my last year."

"Cool, we'll all graduate together. Carlos said you moved from here when you were a kid, where did you go?"

"My father and I went to L.A. and I've been there since then." Logan almost fell when the girl next to him stopped abruptly.

"L.A.? SHUT UP. THAT'S MY DREAM!" She stopped screaming when she noticed a few students staring at them and Logan blushing a little. "I want to be an actress and I plan on going there, living the dream and make it work you know? Here's our class, Mr. Harris is a pain in the ass so he will introduce you." She said, taking him inside of the class.

"A little late Ms. Roberts?" A man with a grey comb-over (obviously trying to hide his bald head) asked while cleaning the board.

"Sorry, I was showing around Logan, it won't happen again sir, divine mister Harris sir."

"Go sit and you," He pointed to Logan, "come here." The boy stood next to the teacher who turned him to the rest of the class. "This is Logan Mitchell, you better treat him right. Go sit next to Roberts." he said while Logan just stood there staring at this other student with hazel eyes and hair, his bangs were perfectly in place and Logan stopped when the boy locked eyes with him. He was the most beautiful boy Logan had ever seen and he just snapped from the trance when he heard a voice next to him. "Mitchell are you deaf? Go sit with Roberts."

"Ok sorry." He answered, blushing a lot when he passed the boy. When he sat and looked at Camille he saw the stupid grin on her face.

"Soooooooooooooooooo, you already found a crush huh? "She whispered so only he could hear, grinning.

"What? Where? Who? I don't know what you're talking about." He said, trying to ignore her and pay attention to the class.

"Since you don't know, he is James Diamond, a jock." She saw Logan clench his jaw when she said his name. "And bi." And more blush. " And he checked you out when you passed him."

"What? Really?" Logan finally lost it and Camille bit her lips so she didn't laughed as loud as she wanted.

"Well he stared at you back I can tell that, but let me tell you, he is a man whore. He's slept with 99% of this school." She saw Logan blush a little more and instantly knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry, everyone thought you were scared of the attention and I don't care you're gay."

"I could be bi." He said giving her an annoyed look.

"Oh please, I have the best gaydar ever. " She said giving him a warm smile, and he could feel they would be great friends.

* * *

For the rest of the class, Logan stared at James and Camille kicked him to get his attention during class and soon it was over. He was ready to leave the room when he felt eyes on him and he turned around to see James staring at him. There was something about this boy that was so familiar but he didn't know what, and his eyes, it was like Logan did something to him which is ridculous since he doesn't even know him. Camille dragged him through the hallway, saying something he wasn't paying attention to and then there was another voice and he looked at her to see Carlos was there.

"Hey Carlos." Logan said being as friendly as he could.

"You already said hi, what are you daydreaming of dude?" He replied with a smirk.

"Nothing, just thinking about moving and everything." He said with a smile.

"Yeah right, sounds more like 'how would it be like to feel James Diamond moving inside me'. " Camille said laughing at how Logan blushed at the comment.

"Wait what?" Carlos stared with open eyes and jaw.

"He's got a crush on the Diamond boy."

"Oh my God..." Logan was scared that Carlos was going to kick his ass or punch him. Camille was cool but what if Carlos was a homophobe. "You are so in our group." And Carlos was laughing just as much as Camille.

"Ok, you two can stop laughing and act like normal human beings and tell me what the fuck are you two laughing at." Logan was getting a little annoyed, being out of the joke, and he really didn't want things to feel like L.A. again.

"Well, Camille here has a crush on Dak Zevon, who is the sluttiest of them all. And I got a crush on Kendall Knight, the perfect one."

"He has trouble with his anger." Camille interrupted.

"And how does any of this relate to James?" He couldn't help but feel like saying his name was right, natural even. And he blushed again thinking that.

"God you really are into him..." Carlos said, earning a punch on his arm. "Ok, they are like Best Friends and now we have someone with a crush on James to complete the circle."

"You two need therapy, you know that right?" Logan asked rolling his eyes when both answered at the same time.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Ok, why do you look like you're about to kill someone?"

"Wait. Get out of here you two shitheads." The guy with dark hair and blue eyes said. "Go ahead James, we have privacy."

"Yeah, you know that new guy?" James said to the other two, who only nodded. "We have to destroy him."

"What? Why? " The blonde one said, not understanding.

"Shut up Kendall, let's do it." The blue-eyed one replied.

"No, the boy just came here and he looks like he's gonna break at any second. If we do anything to him, he'll probably break down. And stop with the bullying act Dak, we know you don't like to hurt people." Kendall said getting angrier.

"Kendall, I know you're all into helping people and all, and I'm in. But this is Mitchell, and I need to do it. Please, help me." James said, with the saddest look he ever gave to Kendall.

"Mitchell? As in _The_ Mitchell?" Dak was the one to question the name and Kendall remembered where he had heard the name when James just nodded.

"Look, Jay, it's not his fault ok? It was his father's fault, so don't do anything you'll regret. Please." Kendal asked, trying to calm James.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. No Dak, you can't fuck him and dump him. Since he is friends with Carlos we're not allowed to do anything to him. I'll just have to act and you're the only ones who will know, so shut up and don't get in my way." The pretty boy said, getting out of the bathroom.

"So... he falls in love or Damon finds out? What comes first?" Dak asked amused.

"Guess we'll wait and see. And if becomes too serious, we intervene for both of them ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

**A.N: hey guys, this is my first story ever so please be kind and if anyone is reading this please review. It would mean the world to me. And let me just say TheDuckKnight is the best beta ever, thanks for helping me. (:**


	2. A Different Audition

Chapter 2: A Different Audition

Logan couldn't pay attention in history class. Carlos kept talking and talking and he was kinda relieved that he found someone so quick, he was the closest thing the pale boy could call 'friend' and he was starting to remember his childhood with the energic latino boy. When the class was over, he saw the hockey team talking in front of some lockers and saw James there. As if he knew, the taller boy turned around to see Logan staring and just gave the short boy a smirk followed by a wink. Lucky for Logan, Carlos appeared to show where was his next class that was empty since he was early, so he took a moment to stop and think about what a first day he had. Found a friend, got a crush and no one kicked his ass. He was so lost in his thoughts that he only noticed other people in the room when a blond guy sat next to him, and was staring, so Logan just stared back.

"Class hasn't even started and you're already daydreaming? You really love school huh?" The blonde boy with green eyes said, laughing.

"Actually, I do like school. I was just thinking about my first day here." _Since when I talk to strangers? _That was what Logan thought.

"Oh right, you're the new kid. I'm Knight, Kendall Knight." The taller one said, trying to make an impression of James Bond.

"I'm Logan and you have to promise you will never do that 'James Bond" thing again please." He said, barely containing his laughter.

"You're new and should really be nice and cool you know?"

"Oh..." Logan said, getting serious at the tone. "Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Relax dude I'm just fucking with you." He stopped laughing when he saw that the other boy looked kinda uncomfortable. "Soooooooo, I saw someone with a crush in the hallways." He said with a smirk, as the pale boy got as red as tomato. "Don't worry, James is stupid and thinks everyone wants to sleep with him, it's not a big thing. By the way, he is a nice guy. He will, probably, be an ass, but you will get to like him. Just try to not fall any harder, since you'll see him a lot around." As he said the last part he saw a look of confusion on Logan.

"What do you mean I'll see him a lot? We're not in the same social circle."

"I saw you with Carlos. I take it you two are friends right?" Logan just nodded, awaiting the explination. "Well, we hang out at Carlos' house a lot, since we're pretty close to his cousin, Damon." And with that the pale boy's eyes went to happy, to excited, to confused. Kendall wanted to laugh at his face but thought that the shy boy was embarassed enough. "Well, the teacher is here, try to not daydream again smart boy."

Logan spent half of the class noting the important things and the other half thinking of how he was going to deal with James. He hadn't even been introduced to the boy and he was already falling for him. He had a few dates back in L.A. but nothing that would make him crush fast like this. So after he spent enough time thinking about James and how hot he was, the bell rang.

"Finally, I can't even think straight now, I hate numbers." Kendall said while packing his things.

"Hm, well, guess I'll see you around."

"What do you mean? It's lunch time and we sit at the same table, I mean you will sit with Carlos right?"

"I guess."

"Come with me, you could use a friend to show you to lunch and I could use a friend in calculus so, we're even." Kendall said, throwing an arm aroud the smaller one's shoulder and draggin him to the hallway, all the way to the cafeteria making small talk. He got his food and went with Kendall to a table where there was two boys: James _amazing_ Diamond and a tall brunette with blue eyes.

"Who is this Kendall? New boy toy?" James said with a boring look to Logan.

"Shut it Diamond. This is Logan Mitchell and he is Carlos' friend and now my friend." Kendall said, giving a strange look to James. Logan tried to grasp the meaning of those looks but couldn't , so he dropped it.

"I'm Dak Zevon, nice to meet you." Logan blushed at the smile Dak gave him.

"Dak, he's not allowed to be fucked and dumped." Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Jesus, I'm being polite thank you very much. You see Knight, I don't wanna fuck every living thing in this world."

"Yes you do." A voice behind Logan said. When he turned around he saw a small blonde girl with a tall guy with long hair and the jacket of the team. "Please Dak, it's a miracle you don't have a disease." Then she noticed Logan in front of James. "Oh hi, I'm Jo Taylor and this is my lovely boyfriend Damon Jenner."

"And you are?" Her boyfriend asked when there was silence.

"I-I-I'm Logan Mitchell." And he hated himself for stuttering.

"He is in calculus with me and is Carlos' friend so I invited him to come sit with us."

"Speaking of my cousin, hey Litos."

"Oh Logan, we were looking for you! We thought you were abducted or something." The little latino said between Logan and Kendall.

"Yeah and I said he was here, like, 5 minutes ago." Camille said sitting next to Logan

"James why are you so quiet?" Jo asked to the pretty boy next to her.

"I can't believe he is sitting with us." James motioned to Logan and everybody fell silent. "Look at his clothes, he is wearing clothes 10 sizes bigger than him. I mean come on, you can't be that stupid."

"Wow, thank you. You really are sweet you know. No one could ever be so annoying in the first 5 minutes of getting to know someone." Logan replied, shocking everyone.

"Ooooooooh, I like this boy. I like this boy very much." Dak said laughing.

"Well, you were annoying in the first 5 seconds, probably a World Record." James said, getting angrier while everyone was laughing.

"That's because all the hairspray you wear caused your brain to malfunction." And then no one could stop laughing while James just stood there, with his jaw on the floor.

"Ok kids, cut it out. James, say you're sorry and be nice to Logan." Damon said, trying to stay serious while his cousin was almost out of breath.

"What? When have you ever known me to apologise?"

"Ok... Logan, forgive our friend, he is stupid but you'll like him soon."

"Yeah I've been told that." Logan stated, gaining Kendall a look from James.

"So, who will take me home today? My car is being fixed." Kendall said while looking at James.

"I came walking today, was in a good mood, don't look at me." The pretty boy replied while drinking his soda.

"Hm, where do you live? I won't mind giving you a ride." Logan said shyly.

"Near the playground. You know where it is?"

"It's on my way home."

"Hang on, we have glee club rehearsal." James stared at Kendall, almost like he was pleading something.

"Hey Logan do you sing?" Carlos asked, and James rolled his eyes while Kendall smirked.

"Only at home with my father, he usually plays the piano while I sing, to spend some time together." He answered getting a smirk from Carlos. "Oh no, I'm not going."

"Come on, you have to go, we all go. Well, except for Damon." Camille said excitedly and hugging him. She really likes to hug people.

"Fine but I'm not singing. I'll just watch and then take Kendall home."

"Chicken."

"Carlos I'm not falling for that, I have a brain you know."

"Ok super geek, since you'll be around a lot, can you just use your big amazing brain to find clothes that look good on you? And do something with your hair please, I'm getting bored looki... OUCH. Kendall stop kicking me." He said with pain, giving a death stare to the blonde boy.

"Stop being an ass and start being nice."

"Fine, you're kinda cute." James said with such an intensity look that Logan blushed. "But your hair sucks. OUCH." He winced when Kendall kicked him again.

"James, let's go to class now, please?" Kendall said pleading with his friend.

"Fine." And the two left the table.

"Oh, you've got a crush on him." Dak said, staring at Logan when James was out of range. "This is priceless! But don't worry, James thinks everyone wants to fuck him, so he won't know you got this crush on him."

"Kendall said the same thing." Logan said the only thing that came to his mind.

"I mean, James and Kendall are so stupid for not knowing who's crushing on them." The blue eyed boy continued.

"Yeah, but you can't say you're any better." Logan muttered low so he wouldn't hear but Camille did and she just elbowed him in the ribs.

"What did you say?"

"He didn't say anything, he's just talking to himself about his crush, nothing you should worry about." Camille said, trying to redirect the subject

"Logan crushes on James, Carlos on Kendall, who do you crush on Camille?" Dak asked, smiling at the girl who blushed.

"No one, if I wanna be a succesfull actress I need to just think about me."

"Wait what do you mean Carlos has a crush on Kendall?" Damon asked to a blushing Carlos in front of everyone.

"Oops, sorry dude, I thought he knew." The brunette said, his apology evident in his voice.

"Hm, yeah, I kinda like him." Carlos admitted blushing a lot, like Logan had never seen before.

"Well, if you're sure he's not going to use you. You could make a move on him."

"Is that a blessing I hear?" Dak asked, amused at the turn of events.

"Oh Dak, you're such a stupid blind kid in a body of a teenager." Jo said whilst rolling her eyes.

"I don't where that came from, but as long as I'm a hot teenager, it's cool."

"Honey, explain why we don't sit with my friends from senior year?" Damon asked holding his girlfriend closer.

"We're stuck with Dak because he makes us laugh."

"Oh, stop flattering." He replied when the bell rang.

"Well Logan, it was nice to meet you. See you later buddy." Damon said getting up with Jo. "Oh and Litos, you really should make a move on Kendall,, who knows right?" And with that, he winked at his cousin as he left the cafeteria.

* * *

Logan had 2 more periods, Geography alone and Chemistry with James, Dak and Carlos. He didn't pay much attention as Dak and Carlos kept telling jokes while James just sent Logan deathly glares. Soon enough, it was the end of the day and there was only one more thing to end it: the glee club. Logan was nervous about other people pressuring him into singing, not that he was bad, he was just shy.

And there he was, in the room wih a few other students he didn't know. James right in front of him, Carlos on his left and behind Kendall, Camille on his right and behind Dak and Jo next to Camille. The teacher there was a woman with chocolate eyes and red hair, her name was Mrs. Evans and Logan thought she have a pretty voice and imagined her singing. That was something he did a lot, imagined people singing and in his mind James was just as amazing as he was annoying. But of course, he was snapped out of his thoughts with a muscular arm in front of him in the air.

"Mrs. Evans?" James said with a soft voice that made Logan wanted to jump on him right there.

"Oh yes James, did you work on that musical number?" She asked with a spark in her eyes as she waited for his response.

"Of course, can I do it now? " The teacher nodded and he stood up facing the students. "This is from Wicked, and I hope that you already know it."

_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:_

And now he was staring at Logan who noticed Kendall face palm himself

_Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts_

_To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:_

_La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular_

_When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!_

James was almost face to face with Logan now, who was getting a little bit irritated with all the attention drawn to him, even if James had the most angelical and perfect voice he ever heard.

_They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!_

_And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me_

And when he finished everybody was clapping, it was like he wasn't insulting Logan. Or like nobody had noticed a thing.

"Sorry Logan, I will try to help you, consider this song an apology." James said with the most sarcastical smile he could use and it gave Logan the same courage it gave him earlier to talk back to the pretty boy.

"Oh you think that was an apology? What world do you live in, you alien? And I don't need you to help me, I'm good at anything I wanna do thank you very much." He made Logan so angry, he was the only one who could make him feel this way. Like he could do whatever he wanted, even to James.

"So you think you can sing?" The pretty boy asked with a smirk, knowing he was the best in the glee club and no way was this new kid was gonna be better. James Diamond was a star, Logan Mitchell was born to be a zero.

"I do, as a matter of fact. Mrs. Evans can I?" Logan asked the teacher, trying to still be polite.

"Sure, everyone is welcome to audition. Break a leg Mr. Mitchell."

"Did I mention I love this guy?" Dak asked whispering to his friends when Logan got up.

"Shut up." James sent a death glare at Dak and noticed Camille looking a little jealous at Dak's comment.

"Could you play Jukebox Hero please?" Logan asked the band who started playing after giving the boy a nod.

_Standing in the rain with his head hung low  
Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold-out show  
Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene  
Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream  
He heard one guitar, just blew him away_

And that was when James bit his bottom lip seeing Logan perform, like he was someone else. So confident and hot. But he ignored the thought about Logan being hot.

_He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day  
Bought a beat up six-string, in a second-hand store  
Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure  
That one guitar felt good in his hands, didn't take long to understand  
Just one guitar, swung way down low  
Was a one way ticket, only one way to go  
So he started rocking, ain't never gonna stop  
Gotta keep on rocking, someday gonna make it to the top  
And be a juke box hero (got stars in his eyes), he's a juke box hero  
He took one guitar (juke box hero - stars in his eyes)  
Juke box hero (stars in his eyes), he'll come alive tonight  
In a town without a name, in a heavy down port  
Thought he'd cast his own shadow by the backstage door  
Like a trip through the past, from that day in the rain  
That one guitar played his whole life chain  
Now he needs to keep rocking, he just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rocking, that boy has got to stay on top_

_And be a juke box hero (got stars in his eyes)  
He's a juke box hero (got stars in his eyes)  
Yeah a juke box hero (got stars in his eyes)  
That one guitar (stars in his eyes), he'll come alive, come alive tonight  
(Solo)  
Yeah, he's gotta keep rocking, he just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rocking, that boy has got to stay on top  
And be a juke box hero (got stars in his eyes)  
He's a juke box hero (got stars in his eyes)  
And just one guitar (juke box hero) put stars in his eyes  
Now he's just a juke box hero  
Juke box hero, juke box hero, he's got stars in his eyes  
Stars in his eyes_

Logan moved all around the room, dancing around the band, making some rock moves. He ended right up in front of James who had dark eyes, and Logan noticed that but dismissed what that meant when everyone started cheering and clapping. James just stood there with that look, fixated on Logan.

"I believe you want to join glee club, right Mr. Mitchell?" The teacher with red hair asked, smiling at how talented he was.

"Oh you can bet that." He said, smirking to James, who still had his eyes fixated on Logan.

"Welcome dear. Ok kids, sectionals is near so I want you to think and work on a song. No solos, only duets or groups. You can go now. See you tomorrow."

James was the first to go outside. As the others grouped and started to walk to the parking lot, they talked at how amazing Logan was and wondering where James was. But they didn't have to wonder for long, he was waiting at the door.

"Damon is here, let's go guys." Carlos said when they got near James. He stopped and hugged Logan and whispered in his ear. "Don't lose your patience ok? Be nice and just breathe when he behaves stupidly."

"Ok, thanks." He answered, and was about to talk to James when there was only Kendall left, but the pretty one talked first.

"You were amazing there. You will be really helpful for the competitions and I'm sorry for being rude." He said blushing slightly.

"Uh... it's ok I guess." He looked at Kendall and it was almost as if he read his mind. "I'll go get the car, wait here, and James I won't mind riding you." And he blushed when he thought the words he used. - I m-m-mean gi-ive you a ri-i-ide.

"And the nerd comes back." James replied wearing a smirk and noticed Logan's face dropping. "I'll accept it Logie. " And Logan left to get the car before he said anything more stupid.

"Ok, you just apologised and I know the "I'm turned on" face, it's the same one you were using while he sang. Care to explain?" Kendall said, trying to understand.

"Well, he's a great singer and you know how much of a turn on that is for me. And when have you ever seen someone talk back to me? - James asked, looking in the direction Logan went.

"So, your revenge plan is over?"

"I don't know. I think I'll wait after I get to know him."

"Jay, he really is cool and you can see how fragile he is, so please, I'm asking you, don't do anything stupid. Don't be like me ok?" Kendal asked, and hugged his long time best friend.

"I won't ok? Just give me time to figure it out."

"Hey." They separated and looked at the car in front of them. "Are you two going to be in love or can we go?"

"Logan, I don't know shit about cars, but yours is awesome." James said, staring at the red convertable old car Logan was driving.

"Thanks." He blushed at the compliment and moved with his head, signaling to hop in. James sat next to him and Kendall in the back. "So whose house comes first?"

"Mine. Oh Logan, everyone else is coming to my house later, you can come too if you want to." James said, looking to the streets.

"I don't know, I have to talk to my father about it." James' expression changed but Logan didn't notice, only Kendall did through the rear view mirror.

"Are you close with your father?" James asked with an angry tone that again, Logan missed.

"Yeah, he's the closest person to me in my life."

"Tell us about him." James used the same tone again.

"He's an engineer, works a lot. He tries to give me everything he can since my mom passed away." And Logan went silent. He started to think about his mom and how would it be if she was still alive. She would definitely be happy that he was talking to people of his age, not his teacher or a friend of his father. He felt his eyes watering and James saw it, and put his hand on Logan's.

"I'm sorry." The pretty boy said in the sofest tone he could use. Kendall noticed James' face and just smiled looking at the two.

"James, if you remember where you live we're 10 seconds away." Kendall said, smirking from the backseat. James noticed and remembered his hand on Logan's, it was so warm, soft and right but he had to take it away before Kendall made fun about it. And he is James Diamond; he doesn't fall for someone, especially one dressed as badly as him.

"Yeah, it's the red house on the right." He said, pointing to the biggest house on the street. Logan pulled in and stared at the house.

"Wow, I almost feel like I'm in L.A. again." He said, remembering the houses he saw every single day on his way to school. Like celebrities lived in everyone of them.

"What?" James stopped after opening the car door. "You've been to L.A.?" He said, looking at the boy with black bangs on his forehead in disbelief.

"Yeah, I lived there after I moved out from here." Logan said, trying not to look nervous from James' stare.

"Oh my god, you fucking lucky bastard. I can't believe you left there, it's my dream to be famous, live there."

"And here we go again..." Kendall said in the backseat, rolling his eyes.

"Having my name in neon lights with a sign saying sold-out. Posters on the streets with my face. A house with view to the Hollywood sign." He said with a spark in his eyes that made him even more prettier, and Logan blushed when he thought that.

"Hm, well, it wasn't that great, I mean, I was kinda of lonely there."

"Logan, when I go there you'll be with me and we'll have the best time ever in L.A. With my famous friends." James said, trying to cheer him up.

"Ok, if you two have stopped with the plans of marriage, James go home and Logan, take me to my place because I really need a shower before going to James'." Kendall said, trying not to laugh at his friends embarassed faces.

"And that's why I'm an ass. To prevent people knowing that Kendall is the biggest ass in our group." He replied, giving the blonde a slap. "Thanks for the ride Logan." And he left the car to enter his place while Logan keep staring at the place he once was.

"Can you please stop daydreaming about him and take me home?" Kendall said with puppy eyes, sitting in the seat James was before.

"I wasn't..." He started but dropped when saw the other boy's face. "Whatever, I'm never giving you a ride again."

"Why? You wanna fuck him in the car? Who would've imagined you're a wild one huh Logie." Kendall joked and noticed Logan's face fell silently while blushing a lot more than expected. "Logan, are you a virgin?" And when he got no answer, Kendall opened his mouth in the shape of an "O" "It's ok, I am too. I'm not a slut like Dak or James..." And he noticed a little bit of hurt in Logan's eyes. "Sorry. I'll just shut up."

"It's ok. He's not mine, you don't need to act like that." That was the best thing he could think of, so he wouldn't look like a 10 year old with a first crush.

"Ok... my house is close, you turn left there and it's the yellow house." He said when he noticed they were close.

"I live in the same street." Logan said with a smile while entering the street. "It's the blue house over there." And pointed to a house that was four houses away in the other side from Kendall's.

"That's amazing, we're neighbours. Man, I wish I knew that this morning so I wouldn't have had to walk alone to school." He said face palming himself.

"I can give you a ride from now on." He pulled up in front of Kendall's house and after the blonde thanked him he knew what to say. "Need a ride to James' later? I don't think my father will care that I go out with some... friends." The smart boy said, not knowing if he could call them that.

"Sure." The blonde smiled. "We'll be happy to have you there with us. I'll text when it's time, Carlos gave us your number after lunch." He explained, before Logan got confused as how they had his number.

Logan drove for 5 seconds to get to his house and stopped before going in, thinking about his first day of school. It was probably his first normal day ever, with friends to hang out with and to talk to. So he sighed happily before entering his home.

* * *

A.N: Thank you guys for the follows and reviews. I'm so happy and having fun writing this and it means a lot. So obviously I do not own BTR, Popular from Wicked or Jukebox Hero by Foreigner. I still have the need to thanks to TheDuckKnight for being awesome. Keep reading and reviewing. Let me know if you hate what I'm doing or you like it or if you have any suggestion. Have a nice day. (:


	3. Crushing Crushes

Chapter 3: Crushing Crushes.

Logan was getting dressed and there was clothes all over his room, he wanted to look good at James place. "It's the first day I ever saw him and I'm all trying to impress, what the hell happened to you Logan Mitchell?" he thought in front of the mirror as he decided he was fine. He got a blue shirt with v-neck, a dark skinny jeans his dad gave him on last christmas and he never thought he would used. He was now trying to decide the shoes, converse, or vans? He decided a black basic converse and moved to the bathroom. "God, I need a haircut" was the phrase on his mind as his tried to make his bangs look cool. "Maybe I should cut it short" And when he was finally done he heard the noise of a door closing.

"Hey dad, are you home?" He asked going out of his room.

"Yeah, how was first day of school?" His father screamed from the other room.

"It was cool, I found Carlos Garcia and he showed me around."

"WOW, who are you?" Mr. Mitchell asked, he was 36 and looked a lot like Logan, the same skin tone, same nose, same smile, same dimples. It seemed like they were the same person in different ages. The only difference was the eyes Logan got from him mother. His dad's had dark blues that made him even more beautiful. "Since when you dress like that? I mean you look good but... where are you going?"

"To a friend's place," He said, trying to avoid what his father wanted to know.

"And this friend's name is?"

"James, and a lot of people is going too."

"Ok, just slow down. It's your first day tiger."

"Dad, please don't," Logan said, rolling his eyes at the name his father used.

"What? That's what you kids say nowadays right?" the man said with a curious look on his face.

"Sure dad, anything you say. I have to go. They're waiting for me," The boy said trying to avoid any talk.

"Have fun son. Love you."

"Love you too." he screamed before closing the door. "Ok, that could have gone worse." He said with his eyes closed and inhaling.

"A rock singer and a crazy that talks to himself. What else are you hiding Mitchell?" Logan opened his eyes to find Kendall leaning on the pale boy's car with a smile.

"Shut up or you go walking." He rolled his eyes to the pout in the blonde face.

"You wouldn't be bad, you can't leave me to die alone as I walk my way t..."

"Oh shut up and get in the car you giant baby."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay" the blonde screamed running and trying to sound the best he could as a child. "So, what's with the hot clothes? Trying to seduce someone we're going to the house?"

"Huh? What? That's riculous." Logan began to get a little pitchy.

"So yeah?"

"Kinda."

"This is gonna be epic," Kendall said smiling and getting back at his seat.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked trying to keep his eyes on the street.

"Well, you're the shy brain who is dressed as a hot boyband and he is James, he thinks everyone wants to sleep with him and doesn't make a move. So it's up to you, god, Logan thank you so much for moving back. This will be the funniest thing ever since Carlos ate 12 corndogs and threw up on James lucky shirt." The blonde could barely talk as he laughed remebering.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm dressed like this because being in fashion is not a bad thing."

"You just said you would try to seduce James. " The tallest boy smirked looking at his friend as he pulled into James' place.

"There are no witnesses, and as far as I know, you could be hallucinating for all the years in the hockey team," the smart one replied, getting out of the car as the other boy facepalmed himself. He just walked to the door and rang the bell. It wasn't long until the door was opened.

"Hey Kend... WOW YOU ARE FUCKING HOT." James just stared at Logan with the same look after the twisted audition Logan had earlier. He didn't even noticed Kendall laughing at his face- "Ok, you are allowed to come in after you tell me why the fuck do you hide all this in those crappy clothes?"

"I just don't want to draw attention." The pale boy was so red that he could be painted and no one would notice.

"And why the sudden change?"

"Yeah Logie? Why?" Kendall spoke with a smirk on his face and trying not to go back laughing.

"I-I-I-" He was trying to find an excuse that doesn't involve getting the pretty boy staring at him attention. "I made a research and found out that people take other people that dress well more serious." Kendall couldn't help but laugh at the excuse, and even more when James bought it.

"Tomorow after hockey practice, we're getting you a new haircut. Now come in, everyone else is here." He said getting out of the way so the two boys could follow him. Logan thought that was the biggest house he ever been, there was a lot of photos of James through the ages, and a beautiful woman that was probably his mother. He knew now where James looks came from. Then, he was in the living room, Jo was sitting in Damon's lap, Camille was laughing with Carlos at some comment Dak made an she even blushed a little when he glanced her.

"So guess who's here all hot and dressed up." Everyone looked back at James and made the same shocked expression, it was funny, and it looked like they had rehearsed for it.

"Díos mío." Carlos spoke first.

"Where did you get this?" Camille was he next one.

"You are so getting laid soon." Dak commented ad earned a glance from Camille that he didn't noticed but Jo did and threw a pillow that was in the couch that Damon and her were. "Ouch, what? I'm stating the obvious. He looks good."

"Try to pick better words next time," Damon said rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Why all of this?" Carlos asked not getting the idea or why Camille punched him in the arm.

"Really smooth Camille," Dak said with a smile.

"I try."

"Nothing entertaining, he made a research about people and nobody cares," James said with a boring tone and not understading anything about his friends behaviour. "So, can we start?"

"What are going to do?" Logan asked with a confusion face tilting his head.

"We are gonna find a perfect song for sectionals," Camille replied with a smile and Logan noticed how white was her teeth, she was born for the cameras.

"I was thinking we could split up into doubles since we can't do solos. What do you think baby?" Jo said turning to her boyfriend with the face she made when she had a plan.

"Yeah I agree with Jo."

"How about, Camille with Dak, Kendall and Carlos, Logan can stay with James and Damon and I." She smiled when noticed a few blushes in the room.

"Fine but you don't get any room with beds lovebirds." James said.

"Carlos, let's go to the music room." Kendall said turning around when the latino got up and followed to the room.

"Camille can we stay at the kitchen? I'm kinda hungry." Dak asked trying to put on some puppy eyes.

"Sure." She answered getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Logan and I can go to the treehouse and you two stay here. NO SEX ON THE COUCH. Let's go hot version of Logan." He said taking the boy by his hand.

"I hope it works and they all open up or something like that," Jo said hugging his boyfriend.

"They will, at least Kendall didn't take Carlos to a place with bed." Damon let out a breath of relief. "I want them to date and everything but he is like my brother and I don't want him to be a release for someone."

"Oh come on honey, Kendall is the centered one. You know he doesn't do one night stands. He will take good care of Carlos when he realizes his feelings."

"I just hope Carlos doesn't get hurt."

"So..." Jo changed her voice to a seductive tone. "You wanna talk about Carlos or you wanna piss James of using this amazing and beautiful couch?"

"Couch wins," He replied starting to kiss her.

* * *

"What kind of music do you think we should try?" Kendall asked getting the guitar.

"I don't know." Carlos answered and saw an oppotunity to make a move. "Maybe a romantic one?" Kendall turned around to see Carlos standing there a little awkwardly, "But if you think it would be strange we could find something else."

"I think it's ok." the blonde boy answered without getting the hint. "So do you got any song in mind?"

"Really? Normally no one likes to let me get the song since I prefer those teen songs that no one likes and thinks it's for kids." the latino said with a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah come on, I know you will be great singing anything. Pick one," He said trying to support his friend and giving a smile.

"Ok, do you know Crush by David Archuleta?"

"Actually I do, I can play while you sing I don't know all the words so I'll join you in the chorus and do the second part. The rest is up to you." And he started to play the guitar, Carlos normally would stop and watch how amazing he was but this is about him and he had to make it big so he started to sing in his part.

_I hung up the phone tonight,  
something happened for the first time, deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility that you would ever  
Feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

Carlos locked his eyes with Kendall's as they sang the chorus the chorus and he couldn't help but feel the butteflies in his stomach. It was like he needed the blonde to be happy and complete. He watched Kendall sing his part and felt some kind of emotion but he couldn't risk his heart to believe he meant every word he sang.

_Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging  
Spending time girl, are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

The latino sang his heart out in the bridge meaning every little word to the blonde in front of him. He just wanted the blonde to know that he wasn't just singing for some stupid competition. He was singing for love. His love. He wanted to give his heart right now to the blond as he watched those green eyes that was amazed with his singing.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

When it was over they just stared at each other in silence. Carlos wanted to say everything he wanted but was afraid of what it could happen so he waited for the words of a blonde with a strange look.

"That was... amazing. Like you were meant to sing this Carlos," The blonde said with a smile.

"Yeah, guess it's my fate to sing this song," The boy comented trying not to be sad but it was hard when you crush on someone that doesn't see you as a potential lover.

"Don't say that, you will find someone. Why don't you ask someone out? We're juniors and you haven't had a first date. If you want to I can help you, pick someone and I'll help you, what do you say?" The blonde asked offering a smile.

"I guess. Look, can we just work on that song?" Carlos tried to change the subject and Kendall was about to reply but he didn't want to pressure Carlos.

"Sure."

* * *

"Now, with food in my stomach I can think and sing and be amazing again." Dak said relaxing in the chair and taking out his phone to text someone. "Oh yeah, sex for tonight." And that made Camille's heart attempt suicide.

"Why are you always like that?"

"What do you mean?" The boy asked placing his phone in the table.

"All you think about is sex. I'm right here next to you and instead to talk to me and try to find a song you just ignore me so you can text someone and get laid. Why are you like this Dak? Did someone fuck you up that bad in the past?" She didn't mean to be mean, the words just came out of her mouth and she knew that something happened when she saw his face went pale. "I'm sorry Dak, I didn't mean to say it."

"It's ok. In the middle of freshman year, I had a date with this girl who would was a senior. We dated for a few months and I thought "Hey she may be the one so yeah, she'll be my first and only. After we had sex, she got up said to never talk to her and just left. So I had a brilliant idea, I would fuck anyone I wanted before they would fuck me."

"Just, don't be a jerk because of one person. Not everyone in earth wants to see you sad, I sure don't. And do you really wanna do to someone else what she did to you? Even after all the pain you suffered?"

"And now I feel bad. Plase don't make me the bad guy Camille," The boy said looking down feeling bad for being the person the he hated a few years ago.

"You're doing it yourself."

"Why do you care? I mean, I don't want to be rude but everybody laughts at my way or ignores it. You're here trying to help me." He asked smiling kinda shy and she couldn't remember saw him this way ever.

"Because I do care about you when you care for someone you don't wanna see them making bad choices." She said squezing his hand and smiling.

"I think I got the perfect song." Dak tried to stop the awkardness that they were and changed the subject quickly. "We're gonna crash them."

* * *

"This treehouse is amazing." Logan said while observing the house made of woods.

"Kendall and I bulit it when we were kids, this was like our headquarter. We used to be super heros here, we felt like nothing could hit us and we could take on anything." The taller boy said smiling remembering all the times he shared with best friend making stupid things and that was so cool back then. And he remembered he wasn't alone.

"So Logan tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" He asked shyly and not sure at what to say or do.

"Your life, I met you today you came to my house and now you're in mu treehouse. You could be a psycho ready to kill me."

"And you would never know about that." The smallest boy smiled devilish making James' eyes go wild. Logan laughed at his face and the pretty boy relaxed a little but punched him in the arm.

"No need to be a jerk."

"Now you know what it's like huh?"

"How was L.A.?" James changed the subject quickly but not before rolling his eyes at the smart boy's comment.

"Well, it wasn't a glamurous life if you think. I didn't have any friends, was bullied and all those cliche things you see in a disney movie." Logan tried to joke but James saw the sadness behind his smile and that made him want to stop wih the revenge thing, it broke his heart thinking Logan was alone in a big city and crying.

"So you didn't had any friends? Like big zero?"

"Well, there was Harry Potter, Pinocchio, Edward Cullen."

"Oh my God, you're a twilight fan, you're banned from my house." James said in the most childish tone he could use.

"Oh come on, it's a great book. "

"Vampires don't shine in the sun, they turn to dust. And they can't have babies, they're dead. And don't even start that you think it's cute he is over 100 years and is still a virgin." He noticed Logan's face get a little pink. "Oh my god, you do think that. You're a romantic type?" And the other boy only answered with a nod. "Did you ever have a date?"

"Yeah, I dated two guys in L.A."

"Why didn't it work out?"

"I didn't felt anything for them. They were nice guys and liked me but not the right for me." And that answer seemed to click something on James.

"So you left them. Did you at least said goodbye? They probably went into some kind of depression if you just left, I bet..." But James never concluded because Logan's phone just started ringing and the confused boy answered when he noticed it was his dad.

"Hey dad... no it's ok, we can talk." And he glanced at James before becoming ever more pale than he was. "Like a date? Really? No, it's ok. Have fun. Love you too." He ended the call and found James with a strange face staring at him. "It's the first time my father say he has a date since my mom passed away." And that was all the pretty boy needed to go back to revenge mode.

"Maybe he never told you before, maybe he just plasy with people. Anyway, let's go back inside, I don't want Jo and Damon fucking in my couch." James said never expecting a reply, the other boy just followed him in silence not really sure what James meant. Did he meant something? How James could possibly know his dad? Logan ignored those questions in his mind and jumped to the conclusion that James was crazy. He was so lost in his mind that he didn't noticed he was in the same room as everybody and the pretty boy was complaining about burning his couch or something.

"Get over James, you're bed is still good and the dinner table too. You never burned them." Damon said making a innocent face.

"I SLEEP THERE AND I EAT ON THAT TABLE. THAT'S IT I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO AND WASH EVERYTHING WITH YOUR BLOOD."

"Easy there Norman Bates, relax it's not like you never did anything on his bed too." Kendall tried to keep the peace in the room.

"Yeah... wait what?" Damon wasn't sure at what he heard but he didn't like it at all.

"So the songs? " Jo looked at Camille silently screaming for help.

"Yeah, Dak and I had the most amazing one. Get ready to feel the worst performers in the world. Let's go Dak." Camille got ready with the blue eyed boy next to her when she started the song.

_When I walk on by, guys be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
_

Logan watched amused as Camille did sexy moves when Dak took over the lead.

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's big Zevon with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_  
_Ah... I work out_  
_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_  
_Ah... I work out_

Camille started to grind against Dak while they both sang, and Jo was thinking 'when they are getting together?'

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

Carlos laughed hard when Dak sang the next part sitting at an unconfortable version of Damon.

_Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks_

Camille went to Logan's side and put her hand on his knee and sliding up until it was almost at his crotch making him blush. She got up and sitted in Jo's lap grabbing her hand to slide over her body while she sang her part.

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_  
_Ah... I work out_  
_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_  
_I work out_

When Dak started singing with Camille again he took of his jacket and danced around her like was trying to seduce her.

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me_  
_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

He took her in her arms and placed her in the central table where they both started to move and simulate sex. Making everybody laughs and cheer for them.

_Check it out [x2]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_  
_Ah... I work out_  
_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_  
_Ah... I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!_

When they ended, both performers looked each other in the eyes and smiled brightly. They then remember all their friends when they started to talk.

"Dude, that was awesome. Did you see Damon's face when Dak started to dance in his lap? Let me just say, epic." Kendall was the first to say between laughs.

"Carlos please sing so everyone can forget about that." Damon mumbled with his face on his hands.

"Ok, come on Kendall."

They sang Crush by David Archuleta and Logan though it was cute but at the same time he could se Carlos heart broken. He felt the words of the song as Carlos sang. Kendall was still oblivious to Carlos' feelings. And everyone else was finding beautiful they both singing together and thy wanted to kick Kendall's ass for not noticing the crush the latino had on him. Jo smiled while hugging Damon wishing they could all get together and save the drama they were creating without noticing. When the song was over they all felt bad for their usually happy friend that now was only faking his happiness.

"Who knew you could sing your heart out Carlos, what were you thinking?" James said smirking while the latino eyes went wide.

"It's called acting James, you should try since you wanna be great." Carlos replied while everyone laughed and Kendall bumped fist with him.

"So it's your turn Jamie." Damon said before the pretty boy said anything that could embarass his cousin.

"We didn't do anything. Couldn't find something for both of us to sing." He said not looking at Logan who was staring at him like he had 12 heads.

"We never even talked about the song, you just went into psycho mode and stormed away from the treehouse." The pale boy exploded in front of everyone. What the hell was James talking about?

"That's because you're boring." James said with a yawl.

"James can you follow me to the kitchen?" Kendall asked as much polite as the situation let him.

"Fine." The pretty boy agreed rolling his eyes knowing he would get a lecture from Kendall. And the moment they were in the kitchen James couldn't even take a breath.

"What the hell are you doing? I thoutgh you would try."

"I did. He is an ass just like his father Kendall. He told me about his time in L.A. and how he made two boys believe he was in love with him and then dumped them."

"Did he really said that?" Kendall asked doubtfully.

"Yeah." Or almost, James thought.

"I don't believe you, and try to be nice. You don't know what really happened between his father and your mom."

"What I know is that my mom was a mess and started to get depressed. So if he thinks he can do the same to me, I'm gonna show him he can't.," James said without thinking and than Kendall made a serious face and slapped the side of his head.

"You like him. You actually do have feelings for someone other than yourself. Don't be stupid, he got a crush on you and you're coming back to the living room, say you're sorry for being the brainless bitch you are and ask him out. You hear me Diamond?" Kendall sometimes sounded like a parent to James, so he just nodded. And went back to the living room to say he was sorry but didn't find the smart boy.

"Where is he?" James asked looking around the room.

"He went home, something about his father coming home soon ad wanting to dinner with him." Carlos answered and James just looked at Kendall like he knew that the D.N.A. in Mitchell family was cruel to the Diamonds.

"I told you." Kendall just rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Told him what?" Damon asked trying to understand what was going on.

"Oh nothing, just that I heard the door closing." James looked at Kendall again before continuing.

"For good."

* * *

Logan just drove home, he had to get out of that house. God, he hated James. How can he be so stupid and annoying and unpolite and amazing? Scratch that. James was a bitch, slut, whore, all the bad words possible. Logan lied about his father but he didn't care about lying this time, he just wanted to run away from them. He went to his place and threw himself at the bad staring at the ceiling thinking of ways to survive to James Diamond existence as long as they were forced to see each other.

* * *

**A.N: Yay chapter 3, so, I have a new beta. I want to thank RosesAreForWriters for the help.**

**Poor Carlitos, Kendall have no idea about his crush, breaks my heart. Camille and Dak, I have a feeling it'll be fun to write about those two. Let me know what you guys think about the story, and what do you actually think happened between Logan's dad and James' mom? **

**Thank you for reading, stay safe. (:**


	4. Surprise Surprise!

Chapter 4: Surprise Surprise!

Logan spent the rest of the week trying to understand why James was being an ass to him. Every time he got close to him James made an angry expression, he was starting to think he did something to him. In the rehearsal they sat as far as possible away from each other, during lunch they didn't talk. The only time they said something to each other was when James said, "get out of the way."

But now it was Friday night and Logan was in front of the mirror and he was done thinking about James. His dad said he had a surprise to him and that invited someone to dinner with them. He said "Logie bear, can you please dress nice tonight? It's kinda important." Being the good son he was, he didn't asked a lot. He went downstairs and went to the dining room to see four plates at the table. He was gonna try to know who was coming when the door bell rang and his father asked for him to open it.

"James? What are you doing here?" Logan asked when he opened the door to reveal the pretty boy. So Logan tried again when he got no answer. "James? Stop staring at me like I'm a monster and answer me. What happened?"

"I'm here with..."

"Oh you must be Logan. You look like Phillipe when he was at your age. Nice to meet you, I'm Brooke Diamond and I presume you know my son James." The woman was beautiful, even more prettier in person than in the pictures Logan saw at their place.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Diamond, please come in." He was just being as nice as ever and he couldn't understand what was going on. James still looked like he saw a ghost.

"You made it, right on time." Mr. Mitchell said looking at his watch. Logan never saw his dad flirting with anyone.

"I'll just say what is going on in Logan's head because it's the same thing in my head. What the hell is going on?" James asked, taking everyone by surprise.

"Honey, be nice ok? I already told you and now it's time for Phil to tell Logan." Brooke said with a smile as she stood next to Logan's dad.

"Logan son, I'm sorry I kept it from you but Brooke and I are dating."

"What? How? When? Why? We just got back that's totally impossible." Logan was stating to panic not that his father was dating, he would be happy for him if it wasn't for the shock and the fact it the mother of James Diamond.

"Brooke and I dated a long time ago, before we moved to L.A. We ran into each other a few months ago when she was there and we decided to try again. I didn't want to tell you because I wouldn't want you to worry if it went wrong, but not so it's alright son. Please understand." His son was the most important thing to him, he just wanted him to like her.

"I'm glad you're dating, I'm just not happy you kept it from me. But I understand I guess." He just wanted to make his father happy and he could live with that it wasn't like it was hell. Then something clicked on his mind. "Dad, is that the reason we came back?"

"Yes." He answered simply after exchanging a look with Brooke and she nodded. "Hm, Logie, you should sit on the couch. You too James." Both boys sat side by side not knowing what was going to happen but they could feel it wasn't good. "So, Brooke and I love each other" Logan's eyes went wide at that, it was the first time his father said he loved a woman that it wasn't his mother. "And please don't freak out but we're ready for this. She's moving in with James." Logan just stood there unable to answer when James just asked a simple question with all the anger possible.

"WHAT?"

"James, please. He makes me the happiest woman alive," his mother tried to calm him down.

"But our house is where I grew up. What about everything?"

"We can create great memories here James, if you let. We're not moving if you too agree." And Logan felt a pressure as his eyes went a little bit sad when he said that.

"James, I wanna talk to you, alone," Logan said before the tallest boy said anything and dragged him to his room.

"Logan I'm not agreeing so don't even bother."

"Shut up and listen to me." Logan demanded and James just sighed before staring at the small boy in front of him. Now that they were alone he could pay attention to him. He was using a black jacket with a white shirt and a jeans that was perfect to him. So simple but so beautiful.

"I never saw my dad so happy and yet so scared. Your mother seems happy too, they look like they are in love. I know that your mother is the most important thing in the world to you, even more than your looks so you want her happy right?" The pretty boy just nodded so Logan continued. "I don't care if you hate me but my dad and your mom love each other and we can't stand in their way ok?" Logan waited for a nod or something simple but he felt James' body pressing him against the door and his face only a few inches away.

"I'll play happy family for my mom but knows that I'll make you pay for everything that is happening and I don't fucking care if it's not your fault. If I see my mom sad for 1 second because of you or him you'll meet hell in this house," James said with all the anger he felt against Logan's dad and let him go when he saw that Logan was afraid enough. He opened the door and took the nerdy boy by his hand back downstairs where their parents was awaiting holding hands.

"We talked and we agree, we can't wait to be living together. And we only have one condition, share a room so we can feel like brothers," he said giving a bright smile while Logan just stood there not really sure what was going on, 30 seconds ago James was threatening him and Logan was now scared, more than 30 seconds ago.

"Ok, you two can share the room," Phillip said a little bit suspicious.

"Oh and, can we bring James' treehouse to the backyard?" Logan asked looking at the ground. "I know it means a lot for him." He looked at Brooke when he got no answer and failed to notice James staring at him in disbelief.

"Sure. I think we should eat the dinner now before the food gets cold," Brooke said looking at her lover who nodded.

* * *

They all gone to the dinning room and sat down. James next to Logan and in front of their parents. There was a awkward silence and Phillip was the first to speak.

"So James, Brooke told me you want to be famous."

"Hm, yeah. I want to be a singer slash actor slash model."

"I can't wait to hear you. We have a music room and I'll be happy to play while you sing, Logan is a great singer too."

"I know, we're in the glee club together and he is great," James said with a smile looking at Logan who wasn't sure what the hell James was doing.

"Why I didn't know you were at the glee club?" Phillip was now staring at Logan with a little bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry I forgot to mention." He was so occupied thinking about how to deal with James he forgot to tell his dad about glee.

"What did you sing to get in?"

"He sang Jukebox Hero, it was amazing. He did those rock moves with the band and everyone was really glad to have him there. It will be a great help in competitions," James said that with so much joy that Logan almost believed they were best friends and liked each other.

"He loves old rock songs, he always play them on piano and guitar, guess it's his favorite genre." Logan was blushing, he always felt uncomfortable when other people talked about him in front of him.

"Your father told me you want to be a doctor. Why you choose doctor?" Brooke asked trying to be nice and friendly.

"Well, I wanna help people. I want to try and save people from death. I don't know yet what I'll specialize, but I have time to figure out." James had a smile on his face as Logan said that, it was the first honest smile of the night.

"That's wonderful, if you ever need anything I'll be happy to support," Brooke said giving a bright smile, exactly the ones James use when he is using his charm.

The whole dinner went normal the adults were happy, the kids seemed to get along. It was perfect by Brooke's point of view. She saw James happy for her, whatever that Logan said to him in the room it worked. She really hoped Logan could be a good influence on James. She loved his son but he needed to stop act like a child at most of the time. Her whole time to think was interrupted by Phillip next to her.

"It's a little late, why don't you spend the night? It will be a experiment. There is a mattress James can use."

"It would be lovely." James said putting his arm around the smallest boy's shoulders.

Phillipe took his son upstairs and didn't talked to him just happily dragged the mattress to Logan's room and with his help they made James' bed.

"Son, thank you for being so good for me and understanding," he said before he left the room and hugging his son.

"It's ok dad, as long as you're happy I'm happy," he answered, smiling in his father's hug.

"That doesn't sound cliche at all." They both turned around to find James in the doorway smiling kindly at them. "Mom told me to come sleep."

"I'll give you some clothes," Logan said opening the closet.

"Well good night boys, don't stay awake too much." The older man got out of the room closing the door, leaving the two boys alone.

"How do you usually sleep at night? Shirt? No shirt?" Logan asked and when he got no answer he turned around to see James staring at nothing. "James?" He went to the boy with a shirt and a pajama pants and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"What? Did you said something?"

"Do you use shirts to sleep? Only pants?"

"Only pants." The tallest one answered and Logan blushed at the thought of James partially naked in his room. But he had to get over that. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm just confused. Whatever, give me the pants." He took the pants from Logan's hand and started to walk to the mattres on the floor where he put the same pants. He took off his shirt, then his shoes, the socks and when he was about to take his pants Logan spoke out loud.

"What are you doing? You should change in the bathroom." James just walked to Logan who started to step back in the same pace until he was pressed against the wall by James. A shirtless James. A really hot and full of lust James. The smart boy could feel the muscular body, his chest, his abs, he got chills all over his body feeling James' body and even more when James whispered in his ear.

"Why? I just thought I could change in my own room. Do I make you uncomfortable? I hope not because I..." And he took Logan's hands. "Was just..." He brought the other boys hands to the front of his skinny jeans. "Thinking about..." He used the hands to open the button. "Sleeping in boxers." And brought the hands to his sides to push the pants down. Logan just stood there feelings his hands all over James. "Would you like that Logie?" James traced a line from Logan's ear to his jaw with his tongue gaining a moan in response. Logan's own moan took him out of the trance and he pushed James away who had a smirk in his face. "I'll just go get a glass of water. Be right back" James turned around with a bigger smirk when he noticed the biggest bulge he ever saw in Logan's pants.

"Thank you God for making my life a fucking comedy show," Logan said alone in his room, he quickly changed his clothes and got in his bed. He wanted to sleep but he thought about the dinner he had, it was the first time he felt like a family dinner. He couldn't remember his mother too well since he was only 3 when she had the accident that took her away from him. He felt happy for that dinner, it meant so much for him. He could feel that he already liked Brooke and feel that they were gonna be a family soon. He started to think about his mom, he missed her so much all those years. Every Mother's Day he felt an empty that nobody could ever understand, he had his father of course but it's so hard to go home without a mother. He wanted to know so much about her and he couldn't, all because of a stupid drunk who decided it was ok to drive. Logan never knew he was crying, he never heard James coming back to the room too he only realized those two facts when he felt James arms around him.

"Please don't tell I made you cry," James sounded so desperate. He found out his weak spot, it was Logan crying. No one could ever know about that but right now he just wanted to hold the fragile crying boy tight and make the pain go away.

"No, it's just that I miss my mom so much, and today it was the first time I felt like I have a family. Even if it's to soon to say this, I'm happy for this future twist family we have." He couldn't control the tears and he felt so stupid for breaking down in front of James, well on top of James, right now the pretty boy was holding him while Logan's head was on his chest. He felt James hand on his hair, stroking lightly and he slowly felt his eyes closing, his mind starting to shut down and sleep with a smile on his face. He couldn't even hear when James said.

"I'm happy too Logie, good night," James whispered. He kissed Logan's head.

* * *

**A.N: I wouldn't mind if James made some twisted plan of revenge like that for me. Just saying... **

**I'm starting to feel dirty writing this. I got my first favorite and now this story have 3 and I'm so happy because that's my first story. Thank you all for reading this, reviewing and hitting the follow and/or favorite button. And since I won't update tomorrow, Happy New Year, I wish you all the best. (;**


	5. Getting Ready

Chapter 5: Getting Ready

Logan awoke the next morning to find himself tangled in James. His head was on the pretty boy's chest along with his hand, James' body was so warm, he looked at the other boy's face and saw his eyes closed. Logan smile at the sight, James looked so peaceful sleeping, looked like an angel.

"Enjoying the view?" James spoke with his eyes still closed making Logan almost scream with the scare. "I can feel you watching me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," The smallest boy said never leaving his position.

"I've been awake for, like, 15 minutes. I woke up with you pressing your morning wood on my leg." Logan then realized he had an erection from his dream with, of course, James Diamond. He started to move but James' arm kept him in place and when he looked at his face he found a different look, not like the one he was used, he couldn't exactly say what was going on the tallest one mind. "I don't care, just stay here. I don't wanna move yet and you are keeping me warm." Logan only relaxed on the other boy's touch, soon James started to make circle movements on Logan's arm. "What are you doing today?"

"I was gonna study," Logan said still uncomfortable to have his dick pressing on James' leg.

"Lame," The pretty boy just said with a smile while staring at Logan's face. James remember how he said last night he would make the pale boy's life a hell but right now he wished he didn't said any of that. Logan was so fragile in his arms, he looked like he could break at any second. He passed his other hand on Logan's hair gently. "I could take you to get a decent haircut, how about that?"

"I need to study James." Logan was starting to blush and tried to hide his face on the amazing chest his head was.

"You're the smartest person I know, you're probably better than the teachers in all the subjects." He gently pulled Logan so their head was on the same pillow, their faces was now only inches away. They could feel each others breaths. "After you cut your hair we can go to the movies." James wanted to call it a date but he didn't wanted to open up only to get broken later like his mom was years ago. Maybe the Diamond family had a thing for the Mitchell's but James was not going down without a fight. "Call Carlos and Kendall, they will thank us for that. But first-"

James was now on top of Logan, his mouth was so close to Logan's ear that his breath sent a shiver down the pale boy's spine. "Tell me something Logie," James licked under his ear lobe and rubbed his own erection against the other boy's. "are you going commando?"

Logan only moaned in response and could feel himself getting hotter, he was desparetly grinding against the strong boy on top of him, he needed a release so bad from that wet dream. He wanted James more than anything but he needed to say he tried to stop it. "James, please don't do... fuck James" The pretty boy bit Logan's neck getting a moan in response and shutting him down.

"You know you want Logie" James was whispering in the other boy's ear who was now a mess moaning and panting with the friction he was getting. "You dreamed about me? That I was fucking you? I was sliding in and out of you?" He started to make a stronger friction getting a moan of pleasure he could sense that Logan was already close. "Or maybe you were dreaming about you fucking me."

He positioned himself so his ass was grinding on Logan's cock. "Bet I was screaming your name, panting, saying how much I need that big dick inside of me." James felt Logan's hands on his hips, he smirked knowing that he was so close. "How did the dream ended? You giving me a facial? I would love if it ended that way Logie." He bit Logan's neck again and that sent him to the edge. He moaned James' name and got all his pajama pants wet.

He was about to say something when James stared at him with a cocky smile and said "I think you should change your pants, but I'm getting the bathroom for the next hour so good lucky not finding anyone in the hallway going to the other bathroom." He winked at him and gave a kiss in his cheek before running to the bathroom and locking himself. James stared at himself in the mirror and decided that the best revenge is the one that involves sex.

"I'm gonna kill him," Logan said to himself under his breath. He stayed in bed to wait James out but he felt dirty so he could clean himself, he thought about switching pants but he would just get another one dirty so he grabbed a cleaned one and got out of his bedroom. The hall was empty so he went to the bathroom he was happy until the door opened and his dad got out of the bathroom with a confusing look.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Brooke is taking a shower and I needed to use the bathroom, not a charming move to piss in front of her. And you?"

"James is using the bathroom and I needed to come here" He tried to walk past his father but the older Mitchell noticed the pants on Logan's hands and grabbed his arm.

"Why are you changi... OH MY GOD." Phillipe was staring at his son's crotch that had a huge stain of, obviously, cum. "son, I think it's time for a talk."

"Oh god, dad don't."

"I know you're a teenager and I can't stop you doing anything so please be safe. Now, do you top or bottom?"

"Oh my god dad please just go to your bedroom and pretend you never saw anything." Logan was now a hundred different shades of red. His father was about to speak when he heard another voice.

"Good morning Phillip. You don't mind that I call him that right? I mean we're living together so Mr. Mitchell doesn't feels right." He turned around to see James looking amazing as always. He had a black v-shirt, a tight skinny jeans, and the vans he was using last night. He took a second look at the jeans and the shirt and felt so familiar. "In case you're wondering which you are, I took those clothes from your closet since I didn't bring any. Is it okay?" James was so good at flirting that it was natural to throw the smile that was the end of many boys and girls innocence.

"Sure, I thought you would stay in there for the next hour." Logan was a little pissed at him, he made him go out of the room with hist pants full of cum.

"Yeah, but I don't use any of your products so I'm not ruining my hair or skin. Just got in the shower, got out and grabbed the clothes. Which reminds me, I already got your outfit for today, you're not wearing anything I hate. You'll start to dress nice since we'll be family," James said and Logan remembered that they would share a room, forever. Well, at least until the end of school which would take some time.

"Phil I was thinking of having breakfast at this place I usually go with mom sometimes, what do you think?"

"Sure, I'll tell Brooke." He was about to close the door to the bedroom when he shouted "We'll finish the talk later Logan."

"I had the sex talk, thank you James." Logan walked past him bum his shoulder but was soon pinned to the wall.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoyed, your pants say everything I need to know." He got his body closer to the other boy. "Now go take a bath, clean yourself and jerk off so maybe you get a little bit more relaxed since our little session this morning apparently didn't help as much as I thought." He let Logan go ad left without another word.

Logan went to his room a saw the outfit James chose for him, he went to the bathroom and started the water. The smart boy stared at himself through the mirror and started to think. "Why is dad with James' mom I never knew he dated someone after mom, did he cheat? No, he loved her but why I never knew anything about that. And why is James doing this to me, he said he would make my life a hell, when I'm crying he comes to my bed and holds me til I sleep and then he uses sex to make me uncomfortable in my own house. He is such a fucking jerk."

He stopped thinking about that when he noticed the mirror was getting fogged with the hot water, he decided to forget everything as he took a shower. Like the water was washing all of his problems away. It was peaceful and he lost the track of time and he honestly didn't care about that. When he was over, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room to get the clothes James got him. Yeah James was back on his mind, and as if on cue the door opened.

"Hey Logan, you're taking so... WHAT?" James stood there staring at Logan with his jaw as opened up as it could be. "How are you-? What is-? You have muscles. And a six-pack." He entered the room, closed and locked the door. "Were you a jock in L.A.?"

"No," The small boy was blushing so much that he could feel his face getting warm. "I'm a blackbelt in Tae Kwon-Do." He was looking at the floor and failed to notice James walking to him, only noticing when he felt his hands on his chest and abs.

"You are hot Logie." Logan was starting to feel something under the towel and he hoped James didn't notice, he couldn't resist the boy and the pretty boy loved when someone was getting hot for him. "I guess you should get dressed." James took of the towel and saw Logan naked. He looked down and smirked. "You have to take care of this first."

He pushed Logan to the bed and crawled his way to his neck, he smiled when he didn't have to fight. "I'm guessing you're okay with that," James wrapped his fingers around Logan's dick earning a soft moan. "I haven't even started anything and you're already moaning, you're making this to easy Logan." He slowly started to stroke the other boy's member who moaned a little louder, James quickly put his other hand on his mouth and whispered huskily on his ear. "Do you want our parents hearing you being a whore?" Logan moaned against the hand on his mouth as an other hand was starting to pump him faster.

James kept kissing the neck in front of him and was pumping faster and faster. Logan was already so close that his hands have turned into fists grabbing the sheets on the bed. James remember what made Logan lost it the morning and bit his neck again, and Logan cum on James' hand and on his stomach. "Let me get that." James said before going down and cleaning Logan's abs with his tongue, he then proceeded to lick his own fingers.

"James, why do you-" Logan started to talk as soon as he could but he was interrupted.

"Shut up and enjoy the feeling of having an orgasm. Now," The pretty boy got the boxer at the end of the bed and started to dress the smart one. "you have to get dressed because I'm hungry." James fully dressed Logan in silence. When he was ready he just took the pale boy by his arm out of his room.

"And you thought that I took my time to get ready mom? Logan beat me at that." He said when they both entered the living room.

"Let's have breakfast." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Like a family." His father completed.

* * *

The breakfast was less awkward than the dinner last night. The adults were getting to know the kids and joking around. It was all that Logan dreamed of, a full family.

"Since we're moving, can I have a last party and sleepover?" James asked his mom.

"Sure, you know the rules. Don't let anyone break anything, if anyone gets too drunk I want it out of the house. And only the same people as always can spend the night," She said glaring at him waiting for a response.

"Kendall, Dak, Damon, Jo, Camille, Carlos. And Logan of course, no one else," He said almost like a robot.

"I'll go?" Logan asked not sure of what he heard.

"Well, we're family and friends. Of course you'll come." James answered while rubbing Logan's leg, almost at his crotch. His parents couldn't notice anything except the pale boy's blush. "And we're going out today, we'll have lunch at the mall with Kendall and Carlos and they will help us get everything ready is that ok?"

"So there's gonna be alcohol there?" Phillip asked staring at James like he knew something.

"I don't buy them honey, he know some way to get it and I'm not stupid to fool myself and think that they won't have any. And if something happens because of alcohol irresponsability he will be grounded forever." Brooke tried to calm him down putting her hand on his arm.

"Fine, Logan don't do anything stupid."

"What?" Logan just asked, his father never told him anything like that before, but if he knew about his morning he would say something worst.

"You know, the alcohol."

"Sure."

* * *

James took Logan to the salon he always went to. He told Greg, the guy that taught him everything he knows about having perfect hair to make Logan hotter. And told Logan he would wait outside while he called to Kendall.

"Hey, I'm on my way." Kendall answered the phone quickly.

"I need to talk." He sat in a chair placed next to the fountain at the mall. It close enough to the salon in case Logan needed him and far enough to talk without worrying about him.

"Don't worry I won't take too long. And why did I get a text from Logan instead of you? You're talking to him again?"

"Yeah we kinda slept in the same bed." He said with a smile knowing what his friend would think. He heard a noise that made him think of something falling.

"WHAT?" He screamed on the other side. "You better not have fucked him James, he's a nice guy."

"Who is James' new boy-toy?" James heard Kendall's sister, Katie, ask with joy. She loved all the drama in his life.

"He's not a boy-toy, he's a person. A good person. James you're not allowed to stay near my sister, you're ruining her childhood."

"Do you want to know what I was doing at Logan's bed or what?" He ignored Kendall who could imagine the pretty boy rolling his eyes.

"Why were you at his place? I thought you were going to dinner with your mom and her date. If you were so upset you could come here you know, since I'm your best friend almost a brother." "He could hear the blonde jealous, Kendall loved his friends and hated when he felt that he could lose them.

"Well he is my brother." James said smiling wishing to see Kendall's face.

"I'm not meeting you at the mall Diamond, how dare you to put someone you know for a week in front of our friendship of years."

"Shut up, he is gonna be my brother. Sick twist huh? My mom is dating his dad again. They were so happy last night, I just wanted to punch him and make him bleed so bad Kendall. I don't know if I can pretend I'm cool with that for so long. At least I have Logan."

"You like him so bad. That's sick you know? Wanting to fuck your brother, incest is the name."

"Try giving a hand-job. And he's not my brother so it's fine."

"YOU GAVE HIM A WHAT? James, Logan is a good person don't do that to him." James knew Kendall was probably rubbing his temple right now.

"Shut up. You have 5 seconds to get here, Carlos just arrived. He's looking hot Kenny boy."

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you gonna fuck him too?" He was slightly irritated at his friend's attitude.

"Just bring your ass over here." With that he hang up and started to walk to Carlos who was in front of the salon with his phone in hand. "Hey Carlos."

"Oh hi James, I was about to call you. Where's Logan?" Carlos didn't feel comfortable with James. He didn't feel like they were true friends, it was like they only talked because they had friends in common.

"My new little brother is getting a haircut. It's probably almost over."

"Your new what?" Carlos wasn't sure what James meant by brother but it was shocking seeing that he avoided the smart boy like he life depended on it.

"Oh yeah, his father and my mom are dating we are all moving in together as the big happy family we already are." James was smiling because he didn't want to make a scene.

"How did he took the news?"

"Shockingly well, I think he's ready let's see." James liked Carlos a lot but he was starting to get a little bit annoying so he just cut it. They went inside and asked to see Greg, who was showing the new haircut to Logan.

"What do you think Jamie?" Greg loved James like a son, he'd been cuttting his hair since nearly forever, every birthday he was there, sometimes he calls just to check in.

"I knew you could make him hot," James said with a smirk while staring at Logan who got a blush.

"Way better Logan," Carlos said smiling and waving a hand to say hi behind James.

"Thanks Carlos, you too Greg I liked the new haircut," He walked to James and said low so only he could hear "where do I pay and how much is it?"

"You can pay later when we're alone, I'll think of how much and tell you later." James whispered back.

"No whispering, I'm still here," Carlos said ending the moment.

"Let's go we still have a lot to do," James said winking at Logan. The moment they stepped out of the salon they heard someone scream.

"Wasup bitches?" They turned around to find Kendall coming in their direction.

"Kendall, if my mom said that she would be cool. You, bored me." James smiled charmingly. "So, since you were here fast I'm assuming you came in your car right?"

"Yup."

"Again, don't," He waited Kendall roll his eyes to continue "okay bitches, annoying hyper-active Latino you go with hot brains to get the food. Eyebrows and big nose are coming with me get the drinks for the party."

"I'm not annoying" Carlos pouted.

"And who am I? Eyebrows or big nose?" Kendall asked confused.

"Both, I wanted to call you both, no other special reason. So, get the food we'll meet at my, well, ex-place and have lunch. You two will also buy us lunch. Let's go" James dragged Kendall by his arm before anyone could say anything.

"Come on annoying hyper-active Latino," Logan said laughing and putting his arm around his friend.

"Shut up, why were you hot brains? Not fair." The Latino was faking sadness and then reminded something James said. "James told me about, hm, you know, your family. How are you feeling about that?"

"Fine, I guess." Logan was smiling at the fact that he had a friend asking about his feelings, that was something good and he was relieved to find that. "I mean, I'm happy. Brooke is a nice woman and I can see the're both talking a lot, my dad won't be alone when I go to college and James," He sighed trying to put in words how he felt about the boy right now "he's difficult and pisses me off trying to be better than everyone and he lives for sex but I think we can be good friends."

"Or maybe more..." Carlos poked Logan on the ribs while smirking, making the pale's boy laugh.

* * *

Kendall and James got alcohol with no problem, they used the fake i.d. while James flirted with the girl in the balcony. Carlos and Logan got some Doritos and some chocolate to help the drunk ones, they grabbed some lunch and went to find the other two boys. They ate making some jokes about the new Mitchell family and helped to get everything in place for the party. When it was almost time, Kendall and Carlos went to their respective places. James asked Logan to stay and now they were standing in the closet.

"So, I get to use your clothes?" Logan asked James while staring at the amount of clothes the closet had, and the closet was probably bigger than his room.

"Only today, I don't wanna be alone and you need to take a shower, go now and come back here later. I'll give you the clothes," He then hugged Logan from behind and bit his ear lobe. "or do you want me to go take a shower with you?"

Logan felt James' body against his and tensed up, it felt so good but he wanted to get some control so he pushed him. "No, thanks."

"Oh come on Logie, we had fun this morning, we can have more now." James said pressing Logan against the wall and staring at his eyes seductively. The smart boy stared and said the first thing that went to his head as he stared at James' lips.

"You never kissed me." James stood there motionless staring at Logan. "You did things to me without kissing, I'm not someone to have fun with James." He waited for James to say something, to kiss him and tell him how much he liked but that never happened. "Just like I thought" He pushed the taller boy who didn't put up a fight and went to his shower. This party was gonna be so long.

* * *

**A.N: First chapter of 2013 yay. Am I the only one who thinks that James is bipolar? And Logan finally got a haircut, you go Hot Logan.**

**Faith777 you made my day saying you love the story, thank you all for the reviews. Also thank you RosesAreForWriters you've been a great beta and friend (:**

**I don't own them and blah blah blah**


	6. Party of the Broken-Hearted

Chapter 6: Party of the Broken-Hearted

Logan got out of the shower silently praying not to find James before the party started. He took a long time in the bath to make sure someone else had finally arrived. When he opened the door of the bathroom that lead to a room he found clothes on the bed and no sign of James. He was happy but sad too, he had a crush on someone who only wants sex and will live in the same house and share the same room. He locked the door of the room to make sure nothing would happen, and put the clothes. A light blue v-neck shirt, skinny jeans and he used his own black converse. He was fully clothed and lying on the bed, and he wanted to go home but his dad would ask what happened and that couldn't happen. Logan lost the track of time and only snapped out when he heard someone banging the door.

"What?" He asked waiting for James to answer.

"Logan, are you ok?"

"Carlos?" He was slightly confused.

"Yes, open the door," The Latino asked nicely and now Logan could hear the music downstairs. The party have already started and he opened the door to find Carlos with a worried expression. "What happened? James didn't say anything he only said you were here."

"It was nothing." Logan's eyes was watering.

"Come here." Carlos entered the room locking the door and hugged the boy. "It's okay, I'm here." He calmed the smart boy for a while and they were now in the bed. Logan's head was resting on the smallest boy's lap. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Carlos, James will share my room with me. How the fuck am I gonna survive?" His hands were turning into fists grabbing Carlos' shirt to hide his face.

"It's okay, you can sleep at my place any time you want to runaway from him. He can't be that bad."

"I humsot host hi hirhihihy."

"Now you take your face out of my shirt and talk again."

"I almost lost my virginity." Logan admitted feeling embarrassed.

"Did you two, hm, you know?" Carlos wasn't comfortable talking about sex.

"No, but he, you know-" He made a movement with his hand so he didn't have to say it out loud "-this morning."

"Well, if you want it, don't feel like that."

"I don't want it, well I want it, but I don't wanna be his boy-toy. I don't wanna go home and let him fuck me senseless just for a release. I'm not that person." He was getting angry at the whole situation.

"You can call me when he tries something, or say something to kill the moment." Carlos started to rub the other boy's shoulder but he sat up.

"We can stay here if you want to."

"No way, he wanted me to party I'm gonna party." Logan quickly made his way to the bathroom to wash his face, and went downstairs with the Latino right behind him. He saw the house full of people and didn't took to much time to find his friends. He walked to then and saw that James was there. "Hey guys."

"Why did you two take so much time?" James asked sounding a little bit angry, and Logan was deciding in his mind that he would take that as jealousy.

"We were busy, that's all you need to know." He gave a little smile to James who clenched his jaw.

"Do you drink Logan?" Dak asked offering a cup.

"His papa doesn't let him." The pretty boy was answering fast.

"My dad doesn't want me to do a lot of things but I do it anyways," Logan said getting the cup from Dak, then he went to whisper something to James, something stupid. "Ask Carlos about that, brother." He took a few steps back and winked to James who had wide eyes with some kinda hurt.

"It will be really interesting if you get drunk. I bet you would be the horny drunk." Dak said laughing.

"I bet on the crying one," Camille said next to Dak.

"He's definitely going to be asleep." Carlos said next to Logan.

"Cut it out," Jo said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, let the man drink," Damon said hugging her girlfriend who slapped his chest.

"If you don't back me up, a whole month with no sex," Jo said leaving to get a drink with Camille leaving Damon with a worried face and everyone laughing. Well, almost everyone, James was still glaring at Logan, then Carlos, then Logan.

"Hey boys," three voices said in unison.

Logan turned around to find 3 girls that Carlos told him once was named Jennifer, all of them. They were standing in front of Dak, James and Kendall ignoring the other three boys.

"We think you should come dance with us," the curly Jennifer said grabbing Kendall's hand. The blonde one took Dak and the one with straight hair took James. The girls were soon grinding on the boys, for the blonde Jennifer, the fun was soon over. Camille accidentally fell and spilled her drink all over her dress. The blonde just screamed and left the party, Dak laughed and high-fived the brunette they were soon dancing.

* * *

"You are amazing Camille," Dak said and Camille blushed as usual but this time he noticed. "Camille?"

"Yeah?" She answered feeling her face burn more and more.

"It wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Hm, I... hm, well-" The girl tried her best but she started to stutter, her heart went faster when she felt hands on her face. She stared at Dak's eyes, they were so beautiful and it was the first time she saw them like that. He leaned in and kissed her.

It was the best kiss she ever had, she'd had a crush on him for so long, she wanted to do it for so long. For him, it was different, this time he was actually feeling something while kissing someone else. He wanted to hit his head in the wall for taking that much time to notice his feelings for Camille Roberts. "Can we go outside to talk? We don't have to do anything I promise."

"Okay," She could only said that as he took her by the hand.

* * *

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom," Carlos said before leaving. Logan was alone and decided to grab another drink, he took a step and bumped into someone else.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" the boy asked trying to help the girl who almost fell.

"It's okay Logan," the girl answered smiling.

"You know me?" He was confused and looking at the girl, he saw her in school but didn't remember her.

"Yeah, I'm Lucy Stone I'm in the glee club too, and we have geography together," She said being polite and it was funny because she looked like a rock-star who could kick anyone out of the way. "Why is James staring at us? Is he waiting for you to get him a drink because he looks kinda pissed."

"He's just an ass." Logan rolled his eyes when he noticed James glaring at him ignoring the girl dancing in front of him.

"Can you go get a drink with me? My friend left me alone." Logan turned around to answer gently when she noticed the flirting look she was giving him. "Don't worry, I know you're gay, I just wanna piss off James." She said taking him by the hand, Logan quickly took a glance at James who looked like he was gonna explode at any time.

"Why do you wanna piss him off?" Logan asked when they were in the kitchen away from James' view.

"He dated my best friend for 2 months, she gave him her virginity and the next day was dumped. She moved away because she was embarrassed. So I lost my best friend." She took a sip from the cup now full with some drink she didn't know. "Your turn."

"I have a crush on him." He admitted blushing a little bit.

"Already knew."

"We almost had sex this morning," he continued blushing more.

"Already expected," She said taking another sip.

"He never kissed me, I think it was too intimate for us. He just wants to use me for sex."

"You don't have to stay in the same room as him."

"Our parents are dating and we'll share the room." He finally said almost crying.

"Shut up." Lucy was staring at him with her jaw slightly open. "Maybe you could get him back?"

"I can't use sex against him, that's what he wants." He wasn't sure at what this conversation was leading to.

"Make him jealous, we go out make out a little and leave to pretend we're having sex," She suddenly stopped and faced the boy.

"Wait, are you virgin?" He nodded staring at the floor. "Does he know?"

"I kinda lied earlier." She was staring at him expecting him to say more. "I might have said something about losing my virginity with Carlos." He had a little smile and Lucy was trying not to laugh at something that he soon discovered what.

"WHAT?" He turned around and found Carlos with a look of disbelief "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" The Latino was close to Logan and Lucy couldn't hold any longer so she laughed.

"I panicked, he was a bit jealous because we took some time in the room and I wasn't gonna say something like 'I was crying over you' and I wanted to hurt his pride somehow so I told him that I lost it with you so he could think that I chose you over him." Logan was almost crying, he was afraid of losing Carlos the only friend he ever had.

"I'm gonna kill you," the Latino closed his eyes and groaned before continuing "Fine, what do I do?"

"Logan is gonna be the new whore in town," Lucy said with a smirk.

"No I'm not."

"James already thinks you and Carlos did it, so we go outside and make out a little. Then I go to the bathroom you two make out. Later when you are alone with him, you seduce him but don't do anything. He will feel rejected when you'd rather fuck me and Carlos than him."

"I'm not kissing him," both boys said in unison.

"You wanna make him pay or what?"

"Fine," the smart boy agreed after a groan.

"I can't, Logan he will see me kissing you." He said talking about Kendall, he hoped he understood because he wasn't comfortable talking about his crush in front of Lucy.

"I forgot, he's out. Let's go." Logan took Lucy by the hand and went back to the living room which has turned into a dance-floor. Carlos was leaning against the wall watching them starting to dance in front of James, grinding against each other. He saw the moment where James and Logan locked eyes, that was the moment Logan kissed Lucy, they never stopped dancing and James stood there motionless. Carlos didn't know how to react but the next thing he saw broke his heart in a million pieces. Kendall was pinning the curly haired Jennifer against the wall, he was almost fucking her.

He felt his eyes starting to water and remembered of all the people around him and walked to Logan and Lucy "I'm in again" was all he said before he was attacking Logan's neck. The pale boy actually let out a soft moan and Lucy took the opportunity to attack the other side of his neck.

Every single person stopped to stare at Logan moaning with his eyes closed and his head throw back. Carlos was behind him with his hands on Logan's hips, he slowly moved his way to find Lucy's mouth. They kissed for a while before Logan joined them. Most of the people were getting hot by the view, some was getting sick by the Carlos and Logan show, and James took Kendall to the kitchen where they talked leaving their dancing partners alone. When Logan opened his eyes he couldn't find the pretty boy so he stopped his friends and took each by the hand to the bedroom where he cried in Carlos' lap earlier.

"Did you see their faces? Everyone was too hot to move, if everything else fails we can do porn for money," Lucy said laughing throwing herself at the bed. Logan, on the other hand, stared at his friend who was quiet.

"What did you see that changed your mind?" he asked taking Carlos by the hand to the bed. He sat exactly where Carlos was before, and now it was the Latino that rested his head on Logan's lap.

"He was almost eating her alive Logie, I couldn't stand to watch him make out with someone in front of me." He was now crying.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Logan rubbed his friend's shoulder and felt another hand.

"I'm here too Carlos, you can call me if you need anything," Lucy said gently kissing his cheek and using her fingers to clean his face.

* * *

James dragged Kendall to the kitchen and yelled at everyone in there to go to the other room. When it was empty he finally turned to Kendall.

"I told you, he is no good. You told me he was a good person and I almost believed it. He's a whore, and that's coming from _me_."

"James, calm down."

"Calm down? He did it on purpose, he knew something was up and produced that threesome in front of me. I'm gonna kill him Kendall, he's gonna pay for every little pain I'm feeling right now."

"Come here" Kendall opened his arms and James hugged him, he let the tears come down. "Don't do anything stupid okay? I don't want you to live with the same guilt that I live with, please Jamie don't do it, for me, your brother."

James hugged him tighter and managed to say an okay, he let go of the blonde and wiped the tears of his face, said thank you to his best friend and left the kitchen going back to the living room.

* * *

Logan spent a lot of time with Carlos and Lucy, the Latino finally stopped crying falling asleep and Lucy said it was time to take the plan to another level.

"I don't hear any music so I'm guessing the party is over. Find his room, get him all hot for you and when he is about to go all sex on you, leave him with blue balls. Tell him whatever you need to get him."

"Okay," he sighed and stood up. The girl stood up the same time. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Do you really think he wants me in his house after that show?" She hugged the boy and left the room. Logan went out after a while. He went downstairs and found Kendall cleaning the central table.

"Hey Kendall, where's James?"

"You've done enough for the night, go back to the room you were in," the blonde said coldly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you have to go and make that show for him? And you dragged Carlos into this mess, did you think of his feelings for half a second?" The blond was so mad and Logan was now just as angry as him.

"Who are to judge everybody? You think you're so cool, that you are better than me? Have you though about how I felt when your little friend used me as a toy for sex? I asked him Kendall, I asked if he liked me. So next time you want to judge, feel free to shut the fuck up." He started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "And Carlos is better now, not thanks to you." He turned again and went to the rooms to try and find James, he heard someone moaning and went closer to the door.

"Come on James," he heard a girl say, Logan smirked and opened the door to find Jennifer on top of him, both still with clothes.

"James we need to talk, Jennifer out." Logan said crossing his arms.

"What? Who do you think you are?" the girl demanded, offended, while James kept watching.

"His brother, it's a family emergency. My dad called to say something about Brooke," Logan lied staring at James.

"Get out." The pretty boy said to the girl who didn't move at all. "Now."

"You used to be fun James," the girl said getting out, but not before bumping her shoulder with Logan's.

"What's wrong with my mom?" James asked watching Logan getting near the bed.

"Nothing, I just wanted her to go away," Logan seductively said while making his way so he was on top of James who was laying down in the bed again.

"What are you doing Logan?" James asked closing his eyes trying not to do anything he would regret.

"Having fun with you James, that's what it's all about right?" Logan was pressing his ass on the taller boy's lap who gave a slight moan. "You know I'm better than Jennifer." He gave a small peck on James' neck and whispered in his ear "You know you want me better than her." He bit the neck and James moaned grabbing the sheets trying to contain himself. The smart boy made his way to the pretty boy's ear again and whispered, "My turn to play with you." and left the room without another word only turning around to let James see the smirk on his face.

* * *

**A.N: So, I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I love Lucy in this story, she is kinda like James without being slut. I didn't felt the Damille conversation so, if you guys wanna see those two let me know and you may read about their first date in an upcoming chapter. **

**What guilt was Kendall talking about?**

**Does James likes Logan?**

**Why is Kendall worried about Carlos after making out with Jennifer?**

**Oh well, keep reading to find out.**

**And once again, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. You are amazing (:**


	7. What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 7: What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted?

Logan awoke the next morning to find Carlos in the same bed as he and shook the Latino gently.

"Carlos wake up." The Latino mumbled something and turned his head away from Logan. "Come on, you can't make me go downstairs and meet everyone by myself." He shook the boy again and this time Carlos stared at him.

"I was having a dream about corn-dogs and you had to wake me up, I think I hate you right now." He smiled softly and got off the bed. They both went downstairs to find their friends cleaning everything up.

"So nice you two have woken up to help," Dak said smiling at the two friends. Logan looked around and saw Damon sending him a death glare.

"Logan come help me in the kitchen," Kendall said taking him by the hand.

"And you will help me outside Carlos." Camille was the one that took the Latino out of the house. When they were out and far from the other Camille turned around. "What the hell were you and Logan doing? I know you two didn't have sex so why you pretended? Was that Lucy's idea? I knew I didn't like that girl."

"Camille, she's cool," Carlos started and the girl just rolled her eyes "Don't tell anyone we didn't do it. James used Logan and he got hurt, we tried to hurt him back by crashing his pride so we made up that lie."

"And why did you want to do it? I know you better than that." Her face was soft, she knew something really bad must have happened.

"I saw Kendall almost fucking one of the Jennifers and I lost it." He admitted blushing.

"So you went and helped Logan because you thought that would hurt Kendall in some way." She smiled trying to make him feel better. "You have to know something that happened before going back inside."

* * *

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," Kendall said as Logan and him was in the kitchen away from them.

"It's okay, James is your best friend and you don't want him hurt and all. I'm the one who is sorry for screaming at you."

"Fine, we'll accept each other apologies." The blonde hugged Logan who felt happy to get his friend back. "Can I ask you something?" Kendall asked letting the small boy go.

"I guess."

"Did you have...a threesome?" Kendall was afraid of the answer and so was Logan but he didn't want to lie to someone he just said he was sorry for hurting him.

"No." Kendall felt some relief at the answer. "But you have to promise you won't tell this to anyone, including James."

"Okay."

"You also have to tell me why do you care if I hurt Carlos as you said last night," Logan said smirking.

"I know what you're thinking and he's better without me. Which reminds me something you should know, you should sit for that." Logan's face was now serious and curious. He sat and Kendall stood in front of him. "So, the thing is when you came to James' room last night he had a camera on filming him with Jennifer. So after you went there he sent the video to everyone in school. Don't worry we'll be by your side no matter what happens." He tried to say everything quick before Logan could say anything.

"Where is he?" Logan stayed calm asking.

"Logan what are you gonna do?" Kendall was concerned about his friend.

"Talk to him and maybe find out how he lives without a brain." Kendall gave a long sigh before saying again.

"He's in the same room you were last night, stay calm okay?" Logan nodded and went to the room James was. He opened the door and found James on the window, he was just staring at the view.

"Why did you do it?" was all Logan asked, and he was trying his best to not to cry.

"You can't use me Logan, you can't just play with me and leave me." James kept facing the window so Logan never saw the tear coming down his face.

"It's ironic how you are the one saying this." Logan turned around and walked out of the room stopping at the door and saying before leaving. "The only reason I won't say this to our parents is because unlike you they do deserve happiness."

Logan left without talking to anyone, he never helped in the moving. He ran to his car and drove to the only place he could calm himself, he drove to find his mom. He was crying by the time he found her grave, he cried so hard that soon he fell asleep in the dirty ground of the graveyard.

* * *

"Wake up." Logan heard a voice far away. "Logan wake up, you're fat I can't carry you." He opened his eyes and found Lucy staring at him. "You can't just take a nap in here, it's dangerous what were you thinking?" She was now with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"I didn't mean to, and why are you here?"

"I was visiting my grandpa, and found the sleeping beauty. What happened?" He took sometime to explain to her the situation but he did and she sighed before sitting by his side. "You really do like him." The boy nodded looking at the ground. "It's okay, if anyone tries anything at school I'll kick their ass for you okay?" He was smiling and they spent the rest of the day talking and laughing there. They lost track of time and when he went home it was almost midnight. He was ready to go upstairs as soon as he got in the house when he heard someone clearing the throat. He turned around to find his father with arms crossed.

"Are you going to explain me why you're coming home late?"

"I'm sorry dad, I went to see mom and found my friend Lucy then we lost track of the time and here I am." He decided it would be better if his father didn't know about the part where he wanted to stay away from James.

"Just let me know when you do this things I was worried and almost called the SWAT team to find you."

"I'm sorry dad." He hugged his father, "I love you and you're the best ever."

"You're lucky I'm nice and don't make too much noise going to your bedroom, James is probably sleeping." And he remembered he shared a room with James.

"Okay, good night and sorry." He went upstairs and opened the door to his room and found it changed. There was a bed next to his with James sitting at the end.

"Where were you?" Logan just ignored him and went to the closet to find no clothes of James, only his. He grabbed some pajamas and ignored the boy. "Are you deaf? Where were you?"

"None of your business." He was almost inside the bathroom when James took his wrist and turned him around wrapping him with his arms.

"Are you high?" Logan laughed in his face at how serious James was. "You better not had got into trouble."

"The only trouble in my life is you now let me go."

"Where were you?" He asked again.

"Doesn't matter."

"Where were you?" James asked again and tightened his grip around Logan. Bringing him closer to his body.

"I answer and you let me go?" James nodded and Logan continued. "I was with Lucy."

"So you were out all day fucking her."

"You said you would let me go." Logan was trying to get out but James was too strong.

"So now you are a whore and fucking Lucy and Carlos? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You can't be serious. You sent that video to everyone in our school and I don't know what you think they will do but I know and every time they hurt me know that it's your fault." James didn't say anything he just stared at Logan's face that was so close to his. "Now, let me go." And James finally did. Logan went to the bathroom and started the water. It wasn't long before he started crying. He took some time in the bath and when he went out James was laying down. He went to his bed and slept with his back to James.

* * *

School was like he predicted, the moment he was in there were a lot of whispers. His first class Camille was all about her and Dak getting together, and how she was excited for they date on Friday. Sometimes he glanced at James but only when nobody else was seeing. The second period he was with Carlos and the Latino wasn't talking much, he was shy from all the attention people were putting on him since the party. After the class was over he went to the bathroom, he was in front of the mirror splashing some water on his face when he heard someone coming in.

"Hey Mitchell." Logan looked at the voice and saw Derek, the boy had dark hair and eyes, a muscled body, he wasn't into any club or team but he was popular. Probably because he had money, but he was popular.

"Hi."

"So you are James' bitch." He said smirking. Logan didn't said anything and went to the door but Derek pinned him with his face on the wall. "I don't know why James sent us the video but I'm glad he did, it's about time to put some order back in this school. I'll start showing you how to be a man." He held Logan's hands with one hand and grabbed his head with the other, he was about to hit his face in the wall when Logan stepped in his foot and managed to get out when he cried in pain.

"You bitch, you're gonna fucking pay for that." He ran and tried to punch Logan in the jaw but he dodged. Logan took the opportunity and kicked Derek in the stomach making him fall to the floor. Logan stood awaiting for another move but Derek got up and stared at him. "This is not done Mitchell, when I get back at you it'll be far worse than what I planned a few moments ago." He said that, and left the bathroom. Logan was starting to cry so he locked himself in a stall. He hid there and never went to the next class.

* * *

Kendall left the class and went to the cafeteria finding all of his friends in the table, except one.

"Did any of you see Logan?" he asked not bothering to sit down.

"You are the one who had class with him right?" Camille asked while her head was resting on Dak's shoulder.

"He never showed for that. Carlos didn't he have the class before that with you?"

"Yes." The Latino answered not waiting to make a conversation with the blonde.

"Where did you last see him?"

"Before he left for the bathroom, in the hallway after class."

"I'll check the bathroom and I hope everything is okay," Kendall said glaring at James who didn't say a word. Kendall left the place and went to the bathroom near the History classroom.

"Logan are you here?" He was about to leave when he heard a small whimper. "Logan is that you?" He went to the only door closed and knocked "Logan?" The door opened and Kendall saw Logan's eyes were red. "What happened?"

"I got into a fight."

"What? With who? Tell me and I'll go after him." Kendall was getting angrier at how someone could make his friend so miserable.

"Drop it, I kicked him and he won't come back." Logan knew it was a lie but he didn't want to make things worse.

"Logan, this is serious. It's been over a year since someone was bullied here."

"I'm fine and he won't come back, it's just that it brought memories back from LA. Memories I was happy to forget." he lied again, but decided it was better that way. "I'm sorry to worry you."

"It's okay, but you won't be alone again. I'll take you to class after lunch and when it's over Dak will be at the door waiting for you. If anyone tries anything he'll kick some ass." Logan rolled his eyes but smiled at how protective Kendall was with his friends and he knew why Carlos fell for him.

"Before we go tell me something." Kendall stared at Logan with a curious expression. "What did you mean Carlos is better without you?" The blonde's eyes went a little wide and he sighed.

"It's kinda complicated."

"I'm not moving until you tell me." Logan said resting against the wall.

"Before today, did you notice how no one was being bullied in this school?" Logan just nodded so Kendall continued. "When I was a freshman there was a lot of bullying happening and well, I wanted to be cool and make friends so I was the worst of them all. There was this boy, Timmy, he was a chubby kid and I made sure he knew, I called him every fat nickname. Everyone followed me, they were too afraid of being the next victim to say anything and I kept calling him nicknames but soon that wasn't enough and I started to beat him up." He took a moment to wipe the tears from his face that started to come down. "In a few months I noticed that he was getting thinner, I noticed he wasn't eating in the lunch anymore and one time I went to the bathroom and heard him puking. I made him sick and instead of helping him I made it worse."

"The day after I found him in the bathroom I said that he was always gonna be fat and I beat him up telling him to stop being a bitch and how no one deserved to see a fat ugly living thing like him." Kendall was crying but he was trying his best to keep control. Logan was gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Later, that night James called me. He said that Timmy killed himself, he was a cutter. All because of me. I was the one that killed him." Logan hugged him, he said a few 'it's okay' and Kendall pushed him gently to continue the story. "Next day at school nobody said anything, everyone was so afraid of me. Everyone tried their best to stay away from me except James and Dak. They were the only ones that stayed, of course I was alone at every class so I was surprised when a Latino boy that I never knew before had said hi, sat by my side and gave me a smile like nothing ever happened."

* * *

_Carlos went to his class with Kendall, not that they ever talked to each other but now he was so alone it breaks his heart. He knew everyone was afraid of the blonde, so when he walked through the door and saw Kendall by himself, he sat next to Kendall and smiled brightly._

_"Hi" Kendall stared at him suspiciously._

_"Hi." _

_"How are you?" It was the best Carlos could think of, since he had a crush on Kendall. He always knew that sooner or later he would drop the mean act and start being a nice person. He knew that he had a good heart._

_"Honestly or the normal answer?" Kendall smiled sadly._

_"Honest answer." Carlos heart was so fast that he was afraid to die._

_"I feel like shit, the worst person ever." The blonde was looking at his own lap._

_"If you were the worst person ever you wouldn't be talking to me, I have magic powers that wouldn't let you." Carlos managed to get Kendall to laugh at that. The blonde was smiling at Carlos who blushed a little. "I'm Carlos, by the way," The Latino said trying to smile without being creepy._

_"I'm Kendall." Kendall smiled and felt better looking at Carlos. _

_"I know." He cursed himself for saying that._

_"Then you shouldn't be talking to me." The blonde didn't want to hurt Carlos, he was the only one to give him a smile, and not a fake one. James and Dak was afraid he would do anything to hurt himself and were trying to cheer him up but he could feel they felt bad for him._

_"Nobody deserves to be alone."_

_"I do." Carlos shook his head. Kendall tried again._

_"I will hurt you."_

_"You can't, my superpowers won't let you," he said smiling and Kendall, smiling, made a promise in his head, he would always keep Carlos safe, even if it means staying away from him._

* * *

"So you do like him," Logan said grinning.

"I told you a huge sad story and the only thing that stays in your head is the story about Carlos?"

"I'm romantic." Logan shrugged with a half smile. "You know, he likes you too."

"For real?" Kendall's eyes went wide for a bit. "I mean, I knew that, but never knew it for _sure_."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Stay away from him." Logan slapped the side of his head. "What was that for?"

"You're complicating a simple thing."

"I'm not gonna drag him to my shit life full of guilt. Nobody deserves that especially him." Logan slapped his head again. "You're spending too much time with Camille, stop it."

"He wants to be dragged, the boy is crazy about you. You said you would never hurt him but you didn't see him that day at the party after you were all over Jennifer. Do you want him happy?" The blonde nodded smiling. "Then stop trying to decide what's best for him and let him decide it. Give him an option."

"How do I do it?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be single." Logan rolled his eyes and slapped Kendall again.

"What is it this time?" Kendall was trying not to kill Logan right now.

"Nothing, it's just fun to slap people. Who knew Camille was right?" Logan shrugged again before leaving the bathroom with Kendall on his trail. The bell soon rang and Kendall took him to class as he promised. He ssat down and soon, Lucy sat next to him.

"Didn't see you in lunch are you alright?"

"No, but I will be. What about you?" He asked and she sighed before answering.

"A girl called me a slut, some guys asked me for sex in every corner of this place." Logan was about to ask but she continued. "They think we really had a threesome and that I'm a whore who will enjoy sex with all of the guys in the school. A guy even groped me."

"A guy tried to kick my ass in the bathroom." Logan admitted to his friend. "Do you think someone tride to start something with Carlos?"

"No, everyone respects Damon too much for that." Logan was about to reply when the teacher came in making him shut up.

* * *

When the class was over Logan said bye to Lucy and found Dak leaning against the wall in front of the door.

"Are you guys going to play bodyguards with me?" Logan asked slightly annoyed that his friends think he needs protection.

"Yup, Kendall told me what happened so if anyone tries anything I'll protect you," Dak said flexing his arm to show some muscle.

"I'm not so fragile you know?"

"Yeah right. So, Hulk," Logan rolled his eyes at that, "can you help me with my date with Camille?"

"She'll love a movie and dinner, she will like anything you get her and don't worry you're not gonna screw up."

"How did you know? Well, thank you for helping me," Dak said smiling and throwing his arm around Logan's shoulder.

"Just don't hurt her okay?"

"I won't and don't worry we talked, we're doing this slowly and how it's supposed to be, which means no sex for a long time."

"Good." Logan bumped his shoulder into someone. "Sorry." His eyes went wide when he noticed it was Derek.

"You really want me to kick your ass, huh, Mitchell?" He asked with two friends behind him, glaring at Logan.

"So you were the one who tried to hurt him? Nice job kicking his ass," Dak said bumping fists with Logan.

"Are you against me Dak?"

"I'm against anyone who tries to hurt my friend." He went closer to Derek putting a finger in his face. "You try anything and Kendall, Damon, James and I will have a little talk with you, you heard me?"

"James really likes to protect his sex toys," Derek said smirking. Dak was about to punch him in the jaw but Logan stopped him.

"He won't understand with fighting, I got that after I kicked him out of the bathroom." He then turned to Derek. "I don't know what I did to you but please stop it."

"Just because James likes when you beg doesn't mean I will. I don't like whores." Logan sighed and turned to walk away grabbing Dak by his elbow. They got into the class and Logan sat next to Carlos who was behind James.

The class was quiet. And it was soon time for rehearsal. They went to the choir room and found their friends sitting. Dak sat next to Camille, Carlos next to Jo and James next to Kendall. Logan was about to sit next to Carlos but saw Lucy alone in the back and called her to sit next to him, she smiled brightly and sat.

He was about to talk with the girl when Mrs. Evans started to speak. "Now that you are all here, we have a problem." She was biting her lips nervously. "The sectionals are Thursday night, I got the letter yesterday and something messed their schedule but I don't care, we need to find a theme and we have until midnight to notify them." She was waiting for James to come up with a idea of theme as usual but he was too busy staring at Logan and Lucy.

"Mrs. Evans," Carlos said and everyone in the room turned to watch him. "I was thinking that maybe we could do a tribute?" It sounded as a question and Mrs. Evans just nodded for him to continue. "I think we should do Demi Lovato. She's been through a lot and is kinda inspiring for a lot of people out there."

"Any other idea?" Mrs. Evans asked looking around the room. "Demi Lovato is the theme then. I was thinking, a solo, a duet and a group number." When nobody said anything she continued. "James wanna do the solo?"

"I think Logan can do it better, I can sing in the group performance." There was a few gasps around the room including from Logan.

"Ok, Logan. You wanna do it?" The teacher asked looking at James suspiciously.

"I will."

"The duet, Carlos you wanna do it?"

"Yes," He said excitedly.

"Jo you do it too, you have a great voice."

"Okay," she said smiling and looked at Kendall who was sadly smiling. "But can we make a trio? With Kendall?" His smile was less sad and Carlos pretended he didn't care.

"Fine." She rubbed her temple before answering. "Don't screw this up. For the group number I want 4 of you. So, James, Dak, Camille and..." She was trying to find someone she thought it would match the other three.

"Why not Lucy?" Logan asked, he knew it would drive James mad to sing something with her.

"Lucy it is. Nice choice boy. I want songs for tomorrow, we'll have extra rehearsal," she said before continued talking about rules. Logan didn't kept any attention at her, he was studying James who was staring at him with regret in his eyes. Logan felt bad for James, he knew he should hate that boy but he did what his heart told him and he gave a smile, a genuine smile to the pretty boy.

* * *

**A.N: Isn't Kenlos adorable? James sent a video to the entire school, what is going to happen now? Poor Logie. What do you think about Kendall's past? And I'm in love with Lucy so she's going to have more story than I planned.**

**The title is from an upcoming episode of Pretty Little Liars, do you guys watch?**

**I hit 20 reviews YAY. Thanks for reading and everything, hope you guys liked this chapter. See you guys at sectionals (:**


	8. Sectionals

Chapter 8: Sectionals

Logan was nervous, he was scared that he would choke in the middle of the stage. He'd never performed in front of so many people and singing a solo...it's a responsibility. He didn't know how he was with James, they shared a room but didn't talk. James was scared that Logan would kill him if he said anything and Logan was confused, he was the type of person that forgave the next day but Logan was experiencing bullying again.

Whenever he was alone, the moments Dak or Kendall were busy, Derek and other students- he didn't even knew who they were- called him slut, whore, fag and other names. He didn't get bothered with that anymore, Lucy was worst, a guy kissed her against her will, lucky for her Carlos was going through the same hall.

The days had gone through fast, he heard from Camille that James was trying his best not to kill Lucy but she wasn't making it easy and they kept having this fight in the middle of the song as who can reach the highest note and it was amazing so Dak convinced them to do it in the performance.

Jo informed Logan that Kendall chose their song and it hurts to see that Kendall is actually trying to get Carlos, who was trying to ignore him most of the time. You didn't have to be a genius to see that the Latino was trying to move on after the Jennifer episode.

But right now the only thing on Logan's mind was to do the solo and win. He felt the pressure as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black button shirt, black pants, a red tie and a red suspender. The left side was hanging on by his waist. He fixed his hair to be spiky enough. And there was a knock in the door.

"Hey son, Brooke and I are leaving to eat something, and later we're going to sectionals." Logan nodded smiling. "Good luck son, you'll be great and I am so proud of you." His father's eyes went wide and started to water. "Oh my god my baby's first big performance."

"Dad, don't cry." Logan hugged his father and giggled in his shoulder. "Come on, you cry, I cry, and we're lost."

"Fine," he sighed before adding, "I already talked to James and you're driving tonight. I love you kid." He went out of the room and seconds later Brooke came into view.

"Can you believe your father was taking me out without our talk?" She kept walking and hugged Logan. A warm smile, like in a motherly warm way.

He felt some tears coming down as she said "Break a leg Logan, I'm not your mother and I'm not trying to be, but I'm proud of you and thankful for having you in my life." She kissed his cheek and let him go. "Now I should go before your father has a heart attack." She was gone before he could say anything and that was when James came into the room and saw he crying, one second later Logan felt his arms around him. The taller boy never said a word he just stood there comforting him with a hug.

"Thank you James," Logan finally said pushing him lightly. "You should get ready, we're supposed to be gone in 5 minutes." James nodded and left without saying anything. Logan washed his face and went downstairs after a while James was ready and they both went to the car. The whole drive was silent. When they finally arrived the theater the sectionals would take place they were going out of the car when James put his hand over Logan's and the sudden warm got the pale boy's attention.

"Break a leg," James said with a face Logan never saw before. It was soft, it was real. No walls, no lies. Just James. Logan smiled at him which made James' eyes get more life.

"You too," Logan said and James gave a half smile before leaving the car with Logan on his track. They didn't said anything else to each other. When they arrived the inside they met all of their friends.

"Finally, we thought you got lost or something like that," Dak said taking James to the side where he was with Camille and Lucy who was getting along with both of them.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked giving a nervous smile.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Nervous. Happy. Excited."

"Focus on the song," Mrs. Evans said coming from out of nowhere. "Kids, the two other choirs are about to perform so let's take a seat."

They moved to the audience, it was a huge place and it was full of people. A guy came and introduced the judges, Logan didn't know any of them.

The first show choir started with Rehab by Amy Winehouse, the leading boy was a little nervous and his voice was cracking sometimes, the leading girl noticed and was getting highly annoyed by that, you could tell by her face. When the song was over they started to harmonize and soon another girl was singing Tik Tok. She was hot and the harmonizing was great, that made Logan more nervous. When the chorus started, they started to do back-flips and lots of amazing movements. When it was finally over the audience went wild.

Their group went to the backstage, they were told to go to the waiting room as the second group perform. They started with a Bruno Mars medley, a boy and a girl singing lots of songs. Logan was getting more nervous because they were really good, Lucy came by and hold his hand while James stared at her. When the medley was over they started Locked Out Of Heaven. The girl sang the lead again and this time the rest of the choir joined her more than in the previous song. When it was over, they heard a lot of claps and screaming. Lucy gave a smile to Logan, Carlos and Camille came to hug him.

The light in the room started to blink so they knew it was their time to perform. They heard the man announced their choir and before the lights went off Logan saw James one last time, the taller boy gave a smile and nodded for him. When it was dark Logan made his way to the center of the stage. The lights went on and Logan saw all the audience staring at him, he inhaled all the oxygen he could before starting to sing with the melody.

_I hear what you're not saying, it's driving me crazy_

_It's like we stopped breathing in this room_

_We're both the last to be leaving I know what you're thinking,_

_I wish you'd make your move_

He started to think about James, how he wished he could hate the pretty boy, how he wanted James to say what he wants and everyone could see the emotion as he sang the chorus.

_It's much too quiet in here, I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here, make it all go away_

_Why can't we break this silence finally?_

_It's like you know where I'm going_

_You follow me home but I never invite you inside_

_I see what you're not showing_

_I've got you alone but the air is so still, it's weird_

_It's much too quiet in here, I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here, make it all go away_

_Why can't we break this silence finally?_

_Don't stop, don't stop telling me goodnight_

_Just promise you'll kiss me goodbye_

_What's taking so long?_

_Don't tell me you're not gonna try_

_The tension's building in my mind_

_I wanna scream and I know why_

He gave all he could in the last part, he knew this was important and he wanted to make it right for everyone that was in the glee club with him. He wanted to make it right for his mother so he sang like it was the last time.

_It's much too quiet in here, I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here, make it all go away_

_Why can't we break this silence finally?_

_Make it all go away, it's so quiet in here._

The audience gave Logan a standing ovation, he found his father smiling proudly at him and the light went out so he ran out of the stage. Carlos, Kendall and Jo quickly took their places. Before the lights were on Kendall said one last thing to Carlos.

"I didn't choose this song randomly." He smiled at the Latino and they heard the beat start as the lights were on them. Kendall walked to the middle as he began the song.

_Locked up tight_

_Like I would never feel again_

_Stuck in some kind of love prison_

_And threw away the key, oh, oh_

Carlos starting to understand what the blonde told him seconds ago, went to his side as he sang his part.

_Terrified until I stared into your eyes_

_Made me stop to realize_

_The possibilities_

_So, so_

Jo went to the middle as she took over and made some moves with the beat.

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

The three of them was now singing together, they danced along to the beat and their vocals were perfectly harmonized.

_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go_

Jo sang alone again and the boys took a step back so she could be in the spotlight.

_So played out_

_The same lies with a different face_

_But there's something in the words you say_

_That makes you all feel so real_

The boys joined her and they started the same dance from the first chorus. Some people in the audience were dancing with them.

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go_

Kendall sang with Carlos, harmonizing the bridge and they were facing each other, and the Latino was smiling brightly at the blonde.

_No need for me to run, run, run_

_You're making me believe in everything_

_No need to go and hide, hide, hide_

_Gonna give you every little piece of me_

Kendall sang alone for the last time face to face with Carlos.

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

Jo and Carlos joined him for the chorus one last time with Kendall hitting the high notes.

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, I'm letting go, go_

_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

Once again the crowd was screaming and making a lot of noises approving the performance. The lights went off and now all the club was on the stage. The track soon began and Camille started to sing.

_Beats so heavy make my head get hazy_

_Big boots make the ground shake crazy_

_Body so hot, feel like they taze me_

_Kill the lights, watch the crowd gets shady_

They were dancing in pairs. Dak took the vocal lead while moving with her.

_Girls getting tricky, move round like elastic_

_Boys turned on, you can see all the static_

_Charge it up, make it automatic_

_Stop the press, hear the kick go manic_

**James** and Lucy who were paired together sang the next part one trying to get the note higher than the other.

_I feel you move closer to me_

_All the signals peaking_

_Crank up my electricity_

_**Till I overload**_

The whole club sang the chorus. Kendall was dancing with Jo, Logan and Carlos with two girls they never spoke with before being paired up.

_Lovestruck_

_My heart is overheating and it won't stop_

_I try to slow the beating, but you're so hot_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

_Hit me like an earthquake_

_Feel my heaven and earth shake_

_Lovestruck_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

Dak and Camille sang in unison enjoying each other in the stage, everyone, even the people in audience, could tell they have chemistry.

_Bass so thick you can see the sound wave_

_Bubbly spilling like it's your birthday_

_And comes blasting, now make the ground sway_

_Put your hands up shout on the replay_

It was again time for **James** and Lucy to sing together and this time they gave higher notes than before.

_I feel you move closer to me_

_**All the signals peaking**_

_Crank up my electricity_

_Till I overload_

Lucy beat James and the choir joined them for the chorus again. Logan was amused by the look in James' face, disbelief and challenging.

_Lovestruck_

_My heart is overheating and it won't stop_

_I try to slow the beating, but you're so hot_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

_Hit me like an earthquake_

_Feel my heaven and earth shake_

_Lovestruck_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

_In the aftershock (in the aftershock)_

_In the aftershock (in the aftershock)_

_In the aftershock (in the aftershock)_

Camille sang the first line, then Dak sang the next, Lucy followed him and James finished the bridge hitting the highest note in the song.

_Your lips conduct electric flow_

_Your kiss vibrates me head to toe_

_Your touch is glowing in the dark_

_Those neon eyes send me a blaze_

Everyone started to cheer as James finished and the choir started the chorus for the last time.

_Lovestruck_

_My heart is overheating and it won't stop_

_I try to slow the beating, but you're so hot_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

_Hit me like an earthquake_

_Feel my heaven and earth shake_

_Lovestruck_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

_In the aftershock (in the aftershock)_

_In the aftershock (in the aftershock)_

_In the aftershock (in the aftershock)_

When it was over they got a standing ovation, they took a bow and were instructed to go to the backstage wait for the judges to decide. Once they were there James stopped Lucy by her arm.

"Nice job there," he smiled being nice.

"Who knew it would be fun to sing with you?" she said a little harshly but saying the truth.

"I'm sorry for being the reason you lost your best friend but please know me before you hate me." James was really trying to be nice to her.

"I can try," The boy smiled at her. "for Logan." A frown appeared at his face and Lucy left.

* * *

In the corner Kendall was talking to Carlos.

"I do mean what we sang," The blonde smiled.

"Kendall, I..."

"Look, I do like you."

"I want to believe it but Saturday you were making out with Jennifer, it's kinda hard." Carlos had hurt in his eyes as he said that.

"Can we talk later just you and me and no one else around?" The blonde was afraid to never get the chance to be with the Latino.

"I guess, but don't expect me to throw myself at your arms and kiss you after we talk because I do need time to think," Carlos said a little more harshly than he planned to and he saw Kendall's face getting sad. "But you can hug me." The blonde gave the happiest smile and felt in the hug all the feelings he tried to suppress. He felt better than ever.

* * *

Jo was surprised by a visitor in the backstage with roses.

"Your number one fan is proud of you."

"Your girlfriend is happy you feel this way," she replied kissing Damon.

"You were amazing out there Jo, I know you will do great things. And next year I promise you I'll ditch class in college to see you perform if I need to."

"You do that and I will love you and maybe give you a surprise treat." She smirked and gave a small peck in his lips. "I trust us, we will make it work don't worry. I love you too much to let you go easily."

"I love you too." They kissed again.

* * *

"We are amazing together."

"They really loved us out there right?" Camille asked giving a bright smile.

"I'm looking forward for our date tomorrow."

"Here's a preview," the girl said before pulling him by the shirt into a kiss, it wasn't like the ones Dak was used to, this one was pure feelings, no lust. By the end of the kiss he knew he liked Camille more than being on a stage, and that was a lot.

* * *

"Nice job in the solo."

"You too in the group number." Logan replied turning around when he heard Lucy's voice. "You and James fighting for the note was the best part of all of our performances."

"Thank you very much. And how are you? We didn't get much chance to talk this week," she said smiling gently.

"I'm fine, I guess. Earlier I broke down and he comforted me. I can't stay mad at him, he sent that video but I don't care anymore." Logan sighed and shut his eyes closed, opening only when Lucy started to rub his arm.

"You know that I don't like him and I really can't believe I'm saying this but, I think he is trying to change. And I don't know why but I get this feeling that he is hiding something, maybe you should talk to him."

"Wow, you must really like me to defend him." The smart boy was a bit surprised by Lucy and didn't tried to hide letting his jaw fall open.

"You're that lucky." Logan was about to reply but Mrs. Evans told them to go to the stage because they were going to announce the winner.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, the wait is over. The results are in my hands." The guy who presented the night held an envelope in front of him. He opened and read the card inside. "In 3rd place..." Logan was nervous and held Lucy's hand squeezing it tight. "Erin Ulmer High." Logan saw the girl who sang Rehab smile and give a deathly glare to the boy she sang with. They took the trophy and left the stage. Logan was nervous remembering the Bruno Mars medley the other school did, they were perfect. Logan was almost crying believing they lost when he heard a whisper.

"Don't be nervous, we were great. Wait and see." He turned his head back to see James smiling big at him.

"And now, the school that is going to Regionals. In 1st place..."

Lucy was squeezing Logan's hand as much as he was squeezing hers. Mrs. Evans was praying with her hands together. Carlos was biting his lips with one eye closed and the other open. Camille hid her face in Dak's neck who was too distracted by that to care about the results. Jo was hitting Kendall's arm nervously. James was the only one relaxed, he was nervous but he wouldn't let that show. "Palm Woods High School, congratulations." They all hugged the person next to them while Mrs. Evans took the trophy. In the audience, their parents were screaming loudly and happy.

* * *

"I knew you could do this, you were amazing there son." Phillip was hugging his son outside the theater while the others were coming out. "You too James, I'm so proud of you two." He then hugged James who was a little uncomfortable.

"I didn't knew you could sing like that Logan, you are very good. You two were amazing, now come here give me some love." Brooke opened both arms and they hugged her. Logan felt his side burn when it touched James. But soon he forgot that when a voice came from behind him.

"You are going to pay for not calling and coming to dinner with us." Logan turned around and found Carlos next to, probably, his parents. The man was slightly irritated, looking at Phil.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't have anytime to call Daniel, how are you?" They hugged each other as though they were long time friends. "And you continue with the same face and body you had before Carlos, Emma." Phil was now talking to the woman behind Carlos' father.

"Flattery won't let you go from dinner tomorrow. You too Brooke, we'll go to the same restaurant we used to go when we were young, how does that sound?" Emma said smiling. The same smile Carlos had almost every time.

"It's fine with me, Carlos can come to our place and stay with the boys if Damon leaves you alone." Brooke said while tangling her arms with Phil's.

"It's okay, thanks Mrs. Diamond. I need to find Kendall, I'll be right back Papi." The Latino boy then turned around and entered the theater again.

"I think I'll go home too since I have my car here, I'm tired," Logan said yawning.

"You deserve to rest son, we will celebrate this weekend," Phillip replied smiling.

"You coming James?" Logan asked and the taller boy hesitated before answering.

"Yeah. Bye mom, Phil, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia." He gave a half smile and turned around to the car with Logan. They got in and Logan started the car. The ride back home was in silence, again. James looked to the sky and saw that it was about to rain, he thought about something to say and before he could say anything they were home. They got in the house and walked to their shared room.

Both boys were too tired to take a shower, they changed into pajamas and went to their beds. After a while the rain started to fall and the silence was replaced by the sound of thunders. That was when he decided to talk. "I really liked your song, you were great there."

The room was dark and he couldn't see Logan's face when the smart boy didn't answer him. "I don't want to be like this, I want us to be able to talk and not hate each other, I don't want you to hate me Logie." He waited for an answer and the only thing he heard was a whimper. "Don't cry please." He was now sitting in his bed facing Logan who finally answered him.

"It's not you. Can we talk tomorrow?" His voice was cracking and James knew he was crying, he went to Logan's bed and lied down next to him holding him.

"What's wrong?" James was worried about him, he wanted to hurt Logan but it was impossible. He didn't know if fate was messing up with him but right now Logan needed to feel safe.

"Thunderstorm... I'm afraid." Logan threw his arms around James and rested his head on the taller boy's chest. James started to gently rub Logan's side. Soon the room was silent again, Logan fell asleep feeling protected during a storm for the first time in his life. When the pretty boy felt himself falling asleep he gave Logan's head a kiss and said something he knew the other boy wouldn't hear.

"I'll keep you safe Logie."

* * *

**A.N: They won yay, Lucy is really winning my heart, and she is being bullied I hate those assholes doing that to her. Logan is starting to realize he loves James, FINALLY. I felt bad not writting about Jo and Damon so next chapter we have a lot of couples time. Kenlos, Damille, Jagan, JoXDamon... I really need a name for them. Oh and prepare to love Lucy. Just Saying.  
**

**Oh and yes, I made a reference to Victoria Justice and Max Schneider with the Bruno Mars Medley, I just love that video.  
**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and everything else.  
**

**Did you like Demi's songs? Would you use others? Tell me if you have a suggestion to the story, or if it sucks, my heart is open lol  
**

**P.S: If you know who Erin Ulmer is you're allowed to be my best friend ever.  
**

**P.S.2: You won't care but I GOT INTO COLLEGE. I'm so fucking happy I can't put in words lol  
**


	9. Everybody Talks

Chapter 9: Everybody Talks

Logan awoke with the alarm and didn't opened his eyes, he was hugging a body and when he remembered the events of the previous night he held the body tighter. The movement made James wake up, he stared at the pale boy's face and gently touched it.

"Good morning, are you feeling better?" When he spoke Logan finally opened his eyes.

"Morning," he said rubbing his eyes and putting his arm back around James. "I am better, thanks. I'm sorry to freak out."

"It's ok," James wanted to know why he was so scared from thunderstorms but didn't want to pressure him. "everyone has fears, when I was 14 I had a zit, Kendall and Dak had a hard time with me freaking out." He was giving his charm smile while Logan chuckled against his chest. He liked to make Logan's laugh, he knew he shouldn't have sent the video but there was so much Logan needed to know, James felt like he was going insane around Logan. He was almost starting to think the boy was his first love, and he only knew him for less than two weeks.

"Can we stay like this?" He saw a small blush appears in the smaller boy face who looked up. His hair was slightly messed and he looked even better like that, James smiled when their eyes met.

"We have school soon."

"I mean, like this. Not fighting or not talking at all." Logan studied James' face before answer him.

"Let's make a deal," James raised an eyebrow. "we'll forget everything that happened for today and later, tonight, when dad and Brooke go out we talk." James smiled brightly at Logan.

"Sounds great, can you still be cool tomorrow and come to the hockey game?"

"Carlos and Kendall will kick my ass if I miss it." Logan's eyes found James' again and he just wanted to kiss him. He remembered how the other boy didn't want that and let it go so he wouldn't break the deal.

"Come on, I don't wanna be late for class." James thought about holding Logan tighter and spend the day at the bed but knew school was important for him.

Logan took a quick bath and got dressed. When he was out James went in and said he would be quick too, Logan doubted that and went downstairs to make breakfast, once he reached the kitchen he saw a small piece of paper in the table, he grabbed and read.

Boys, Brooke had to go to the company and I was called at work. We hope to see you quickly tonight. We love you.

He sighed and left the note in the same place he found them. Logan walked around the kitchen and got the things to prepare breakfast, he really wanted to be a good day so he made pancakes. When they were done James surprisingly was ready, they ate and talked about little things. Logan was knowing the real James, the one that lived underneath the shallow and selfish one. Soon they needed to go to school and Logan drove while both of them sang with the songs that played on the radio. It wasn't long til they were on school both going for their lockers and meeting later. Logan already had his locker open when someone slammed the door almost hurting his hand.

"Look who's here, alone, all by himself. Where are your dogs?" Derek asked giving him a smirk.

"Why are you here? Why do you waste your precious time with me."

"I'm bored and you're a whore, I don't like people who sleeps around. Where's your dignity?" Derek said mocking him.

"So you're stalking me because I didn't fuck you?" Logan was getting sassy and tried to intimidate Derek the same way the other boy was used to do with him. One second later Derek was holding Logan against his locker.

"Don't put words in my mouth, I'm not a fag like you." Derek was angry but Logan wasn't done with him yet.

"So you'd rather have my dick in your mouth?" The smart boy laughed when he spotted someone he knew coming over ready to kill someone. Derek raised his fist but James was fastest grabbing his head and hitting against the locker. Logan took the opportunity to stay behind James. He watched James hit Derek twice when he was about to punch him again Logan grabbed him.

"James it's okay, stop it please." James felt the hand on his arm and relaxed, he threw Derek to the other side almost hitting the other students that came to see the show.

"You better never touch him again or I'll cut off your dick and shove it in your ass. You hear me, Walsh?"

"Okay, Superman he had enough let's go before the principal comes here." Logan grabbed James and dragged him outside.

"How long has this been happening?" James asked once they were outside of the school.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. Is Derek bullying you?" Logan could see pain, anger, sadness everything in James' eyes.

"Well, kinda."

"Yes or no?"

"Only when Damon, Kendall or Dak are not around. He tried to punch me the first time but I won the fight."

"You got into a fight? Why didn't anyone told me that?" James asked and he remembered what happened the last few days so he just sighed. "I don't want to go to school, let's ditch."

"I'm not ditching school, I wanna be a doctor and I need classes for that." Logan was making his way back inside but James grabbed him by his arm.

"Come on Logie, we call the others before classes begin." The smart boy could say yes to anything after hearing James say Logie.

"Fine." He answered. James texted the others and Logan texted Lucy. Soon they were all together, they got in their cars and drove to a little dinner a few miles away so they wouldn't get busted.

Once they were all together in the parking lot. Lucy was the first to say.

"From all of the people I never thought you would be the one asking me to ditch."

"Why are we ditching?" Jo asked knowing she needed to be the responsible one in the group.

"Oh yeah." James said before walking to Dak, Kendall and Damon and slapping them in the back of their heads. "You should have told me about Derek."

"Chillax dude, we kept him away the whole week." Dak said rubbing where he was slapped.

"So I found him almost punching Logan because you are the perfects bodyguards." James was angry and everyone was smirking at him, except for Kendall who was curiously looking at Logan.

"Why was he going to punch him? I mean, he stopped trying to use violence after the bathroom right?"

"Well, I might have pissed him off," Logan said using his best innocent face. Kendall made a gesture so he could move on to the story. "He said something like ' don't put words on my mouth' and I might have said something like 'you rather my dick in it' and he lost his mind." All of his friends was staring at him slightly surprised and Dak was laughing loudest as possible.

"Dude, he's homophobe," Carlos said still in shock while Dak was still laughing.

"Logan you can't provoke him, you could get hurt," Jo said crossing her arms.

"Look at you being all badass" Dak managed to say through the laugh.

"Wait, you said you already fought him, why weren't you even trying to defend yourself?" James turned to face Logan in a mix of anger and curiosity.

"I knew you would come." The smart boy smiled and James blushed a little forgetting everything.

"Aren't they adorable?" Dak ruined the mood, earning a slap from Camille.

"Stop being like that," She said.

"Being what?"

"Mood killer. You just ruined their moment." Dak was about to answer and James was trying to interrupt them but Damon was faster.

"So kids, where are we going?"

"Kids? You're only one year older than us," Carlos said staring at Damon like he had 10 heads.

"Yeah but Jo and I are the reasonable voices of the group. You say something that makes no sense we look at each other and just shrug."

"That's kinda true," Jo said making a face remembering all the times they did that.

"Wow, it's been only a few days and Jamon are getting on my nerves," Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Try living with hearing Jamon's phone call, they do the "I love you' 'I love you more' it''s kinda sick." Carlos replied to the girl.

"Who's Jamon?" Jo asked.

"Your couple name, everyone in school call you by that." Lucy replied and Jo looked at Damon and both shrugged.

"Can we just go to somewhere fun please?" Kendall asked rolling his eyes.

"I heard about a carnival near, can we go please please?" Carlos was almost jumping around.

"Fine, but stop with this scary jumping thing." Damon said to his cousin.

"So who's taking me? I'm not going to be locked in the same car with America's sweethearts. Who's taking me eyebrows or snow white?" Lucy asked with a boring look.

"My eyebrows are sexy thank you very much." Kendall replied trying to defend himself.

"Am I Snow white?" Logan asked confused but Lucy ignored him and stared at Kendall's face before saying.

"Am I the only one curious to know what's bigger, his eyebrows or his nose?"

"Oh my God, she is James without a dick," Dak said between laughs.

"She is so going with you two," Kendall said before taking Carlos to his car with Dak and Camille behind them.

"Drive safely kids," Damon said giving them a wink.

"Why snow white?" Logan asked pouting.

"You're kidding me right?" Lucy said before walking to Logan's car who turned to James waiting for some response.

"Well, you're really pale," James started to talk and saw Logan's pout become bigger. "it's cute." The smaller boy blushed and walked to the car to find Lucy in the back seat grinning. James took the seat next to him and he started to drive.

"So, when you two started to talk?" Logan gasped and stay focused on the road while James answered.

"Last night or this morning, not entirely sure."

"So what does it mean?"

"We're gonna talk tonight." James answered Lucy while Logan looked at the girl through the rear-view mirror.

"When did you two started being BFFs? You know what? Forget it."

"Wow, I'm four times a third wheel," Lucy said ignoring Logan.

"What do you mean?" James asked ignoring him too.

"Well, we're going out with Jo and Damon, Camille and Dak, soon to be a couple Kendall and Carlos."

"That's three couples." Logan said staring at her through the rear view mirror again.

"And they say you're smart," she said smirking. James went silent for the rest of the way and Logan blushed hearing Lucy laugh behind him.

Lucy hated James for being the reason of losing her best friend but she liked Logan, like they knew each other for decades. And she hated to admit it but James near Logan was a completely different person and maybe it was fate telling her to be a better person too and forgive him. She knew she had to get them together no matter what, for Logan's happiness and to prevent another Anna situation with James. She just hoped that she didn't lose Logan too. She lost herself on her thoughts and when she looked around they were arriving at the carnival. The other two cars were already there waiting for them to show up.

"Dude why you took so long?" Carlos asked when Logan parked and got out of the car.

"He drives like my grandma." James answered him.

"Roller-coaster now you two fight later." Lucy intervened before they could say anything. They ran to the roller-coaster that had a form of a Dragon, Carlos was at the front with Kendall, Damon sat behind him with Jo. Logan sat with Lucy. Dak and Camille together and James alone in the back. Logan was slightly scared of heights and wasn't really happy about being there, the old Logan would never go to a place like that without his father, but Lucy holding his hand on hers to calm him reminded him that he changed, he had friends. When the roller-coaster reached the highest place it could Logan smiled when looking down. He could feel the wind on his face, the adrenaline all over his body and he smiled because for the first time in life he knew where he belong. He belonged there with his friends. With Lucy. With James.

"Logan, I like you and all but can you let go of my hand?" The girl with red streaks said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Right, sorry."

"So kids, Jo and I are having a couple time so be safe and Carlos don't get hurt," Damon said.

"I'm not a kid Damon," Carlos said pouting and a little bit hurt.

"Yeah right, so we're heading for the house of mirrors so please don't go there," He answered taking Jo by the hand, after a couple steps he turned around "take care of him Kendall." He smirked as he left with Jo.

"I can take care of myself," he replied looking at Kendall as if he was ready to suggest something.

"We could talk right now instead of tonight," Kendall said offering a smile. "Come on I know you're dying to go to the Ferris Wheel."

"Fine, but only for the Ferris wheel," the smaller boy said rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Good luck buddy," Dak said while Kendall ran behind Carlos. "Who would guess that Kendall would be the one chasing Carlos?"

"Well, unexpected things happen all the time," James answered shrugging.

"I just hope Carlos stop being a dick and gets with him soon," Lucy said and everyone stared at her. "What? I'm getting involved with this. It's kind of a lame teen drama movie."

"Okay, now," Camille turned to Dak before continuing. "You can win me a cute puppy or a bear or anything," She dragged Dak who never got a chance to say what he wanted.

"Guess that leaves us," Logan said smiling nervously for being almost alone with James.

"I'll buy us Ice Cream, what flavors?" James asked giving his best smile.

"Vanilla," Logan answered.

"Chocolate is so better." Lucy replied

"I know right? It's the best ever."

"Just go and leave my taste alone." Logan pretended to be angry so James left.

"So, I take you two are cool?"

"Yeah I'm just so tired for fighting and I know I should cut his hair so he would get depressed but I just can't."

"That is love my dear," Lucy said smirking. "Well, I know you will work this out. And if anything happens, you won't be alone. You have been a great friend to me and you can bet your little pale ass that I am your great friend too."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." He hugged her.

"You really like to hug people."

"Yeah and I don't have a little pale ass."

"Pale yes, little no." Logan immediately turned around to find James smirking at him.

"Seriously? I would never say he has a big butt."

"Yeah and it's cute too."

"OK. Enough you say anything else about my behind and I'll cut your hair like Miley Cyrus understood?" Logan said with his face turning to 100 different shades of red.

"Fine, let's have some fun." James said walking in front of the other two.

* * *

"Dak you were a whore you should know how to win a Teddy Bear for your date," Camille said trying not to smirk.

"Well, I would win you something if this cabin was honest I totally hit the target," he said a bit annoyed.

"Step a side." Camille took the ball from his hand and threw at the target hitting it and making it go down. "And that's how it's done."

"I totally let you do that." Dak answered with his ego hurt a little.

"Here it is girl, for your boy," The man said handing her a brown bear.

"Don't let that get you, just because I'm the best man around," she said with a innocent face.

"You are so paying for that. And give me my bear," Dak said taking the bear from her hands.

"Have you planned our first date yet?"

"Well, actually I think we are in it now. And maybe later we can have our second date?"

"If it's a first date we should get know each other."

"Camille, we've know each other for years"

"My favorite color is red, I love pizza, I want to be an Actress," she said ignoring him.

"Okay, green, steak and I don't know what I want to do with my life."

"I can help you figure that out, we're still juniors we can do this calmly," the girl said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Do you know what college you wanna go?"

"Well, I want to go to L.A. So UCLA, it's 20 minutes from Hollywood so it will be a great start."

"And I know I always dreamed of UCLA," he said smiling charmingly staring straight at her eyes.

"Shut up, you can't decide your future based on another person."

"I can if the only future I see is with her, or shall I say, you." He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her.

"Well, it is a nice first date," Camille said smiling bright.

* * *

"Now that we are up here what do you wanna talk?" Carlos was slightly angry at Kendall and everyone could notice that.

"You and me."

"Let me know if I got this right. You make out with whoever you want but you like me? That doesn't make sense Kendall." The wheel had stopped moving leaving them on the highest place.

"It does because I stayed away from you because I wanted you to be protected."

"From who?" He was getting angrier and angrier, the complete opposite from his usual self.

"Me," The blonde was louder than Carlos and took a second to calm himself down and continue. "I was afraid Carlos. I was afraid to make you kill yourself. I'm a fucking killer and you're happy Carlos."

"You have to stop blaming yourself. " The Latin boy was trying not to sound angry as he was seeing Kendall breaking down.

"Easy to say it when you're innocent."

"I'm gonna be honest with you okay?" Kendall nodded so Carlos continued. "Yes you made his life a hell, but you weren't the one who made him take those pills okay? He did, he had a choice and he decided the one he thought it was the best for him. And if he was still alive you would still be an ass. He killed himself but that was how it was meant to be, you got better so, move on." Kendall stared at the landscape and felt some tears in his face, less than a second later Carlos was wiping them away.

"Stop destroying yourself Kendall, it's not making anyone happy." The blonde looked at Carlos saw his face, he could see how much the short boy cared about him. He wanted Carlos to know how much he cared about him so he did the first thing on his mind. He kissed him and he felt the other boy kiss him back. It has been a longtime since the blonde felt so happy. Until Carlos gave him a light push. "Stop it, I'm still angry."

"What did I do?" It didn't matter, he just wanted Carlos to be his forever.

"Show me you mean it, that you like me. And no kissing because we're not dating."

"Fine let's go on a date. Tomorrow after we win the game." Kendall was smiling when Carlos smiled but became worried when Carlos let out a groan.

"Yeah, about tomorrow night. I have a date."

"You what?" Kendall was back to his old self where he wouldn't care to torture someone but he needed a name so he asked. "Who?"

"Mike, hm, Weathers."

"The geek? You kidding me right?"

"Stop judging him, he is actually nice and cute. He asked me out I said yes, I'm single Kendall."

"Okay, I have no right. You see he is boring when you go to... where are you going?" He already had a plan forming and he need to know everything about their date.

"Movies and eat something at Jenny's"

"And you will realize he is so boring you'll have to pinch yourself to stay awake during date."

"Stop doing this. You can't sabotage my date."

"Fine, can I hug you and enjoy the view from up here?" Carlos rolled his eyes but his heart was jumping inside.

"Ok. But I'm still mad at you."

* * *

"And I'm fat. Now too thin. Look I'm fat again."

"Aren't you adorable?" Damon asked his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

"I love those mirrors."

"And I love you," he said putting his arms around her and seeing their reflection at the mirror that made them fat.

"I love you too. And you should stop worrying about us. I can see in your face the fear."

"Well, you'll be a senior, alone, away from me, in a lot of parties with guys with great bodies."

"And you'll have lots of hot girls around you in college, but I don't worry because I love you. Everyday I wake up and I wish I was with you, you are the one. My soulmate and stop worrying or I'll tell Carlos we had sex in his bed." Damon smiled and turned his girlfriend around to kiss her.

"I have no idea how I'll survive without you in college."

"It's only 1 year, I'll go to your college later ."

"You know what I think?" Jo just raised an eyebrow knowing what he would say. "Find a quiet place so you can show why I have nothing to worry about."

"Horndog. Let's go," she said dragging his boyfriend.

* * *

"So, what's your story?"

"What do you mean James?" Logan was getting intrigued with James asking that to Lucy.

"Well, I don't know you, so, what do you like to do? What do you wanna do with your life?"

"I wanna do something with music, I like to play guitar, I also play piano, bass, drum and flute."

"I know piano and that's all," Logan said staring at Lucy.

"Well I didn't have many friends so I use music to keep me occupied, and after Anna left I learned drums."

"Did she ever said goodbye to you?" James asked feeling a little guilty for making her losing her best friend.

"Only a note saying she would contact me when she is fine again. I guess she still is not, she changed numbers and ignores my emails. I just, miss her you know?"

"But you have other friends right? Who were you with at James' party?" Logan asked trying to cheer her up.

"What?" She started to blush after she asked because she remembered saying a friend left her alone there. "Oh, okay, I was alone. My parents forced me to go out, I heard about James' party and I decided to go."

"Well you have us now," James added smiling, a true smile.

"Never thought I would hear that from you." She was starting to like James the same way she liked Logan, they were actually starting to be friends and she liked that. She looked at them both and remembered everything so she said the only thing in her mind. "I'm going to the bathroom to fix my makeup." She left before they could say anything.

"I feel so sorry, I left her with no friends," James said feeling bad for the girl.

"You were a jerk," Logan said and James stared at him with sadness on his eyes. "what? I said were, you are trying to change at least."

"Guess you're making me a better person."

"What?" Logan wasn't sure if he hard right.

"Well, I don't wanna be that person again, not after I met you. I know you won't believe me but I do like you and that scares me to hell because I never felt that way for anyone and I'm not ready to open up but I want to try with you because yo..." He was silenced by Logan's mouth against his. He took a second to register what was happening and when he understood he kissed Logan back, for the first time it a kiss with meaning. It wasn't full of lust like he is used to but full of joy, care and a bunch of happy feelings. When Logan broke the kiss they stared at each other blushing a little before Logan started to laugh. He started to think that it was a sick joke but Logan explained soon.

"I kissed my new brother. So fucked up." James couldn't help but laugh with him. Logan's laugh was too sweet to make it stop so soon. When they finally stopped it was the smart boy who talked first. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know and don't care as long as you stay with me." Logan blushed again.

"I'm not pushing you away like Carlos is trying to do with Kendall because I do like you. But you can't push me out James. We're gonna have to be honest to each other."

"Give me some time and I'll tell you whatever you want."

"So," Logan was nervous, he wanted James but now he was scared of what to say; He didn't want the other boy to go away. "are you taking me on a date?"

* * *

_"I'm the best friend in the world. You can suck it Anna you lost me. I just really hope that Logan and James stay in love forever I don't want to see Logan with a broken heart he's like bambi. Yeah, bambi with a cool hairstyle. Oh wait someone killed Bambi's mom and Logan has no mother, okay never say that out loud."_ Lucy was thinking her way in the bathroom. _"Where are the others? I bet Jo and Damon are fucking, they are like rabbits."_ She reached the bathroom and found it empty. _"Look who's pretty today. God, I have to clone myself and become a lesbian, hm, if I have sex with myself is it masturbation?"_

She was fixing her hair when she heard a noise in one of the cabins. "Uh, hello? Who's there?" Nobody answered so she dropped _"Don't be a paranoid now Lucy, you're perfectly safe in this park. Where it's far from city, nobody knows where you at and it's pretty much empty."_ She was snapped out from her thoughts when she saw someone with a dog costume. "God you scared me." She laughed. When the person behind her started to unzip the front part she became uneasy when she noticed it was a muscular body from a guy. He had a sun tattoo near his hipbone. "Dude, this is ladies bathroom you can't come in here and start to undress." Her eyes went wild when she noticed he was running to her, he grabbed her and threw her inside a stall. He entered and locked the door, half a second later there were voices inside the bathroom.

"Oh my God look at this bathroom, we are so not having sex here." Lucy was sure it was Jo's voice and she was gonna scream when the guy shut her with a hand, the other one was making her stay in the same place. "Come on baby, let's go." The girl with red streaks started to cry when she heard the door closing. The hand that kept in place moved to the front of her jeans. When her pants and reached her ankles she heard the door again. She managed to scratch the guy in the arm that was making her stay on silence. She heard a groan and the guy took his hand away.

"Help me please, someone." She managed to say through her tears.

"Lucy?" It was Jo's voice again. "Lucy are you in there?" The blonde girl knocked on the door. The guy had his hand on her mouth again so she was unable to answer. She noticed how the guy was forcing her to stay away from the door, pulling her back so she used her force to her back smashing him in the wall. She managed to unlock the door and open to see Jo staring at her in her underwear and a guy with a dog face getting up to get her. "OH MY GOD DAMON, GET IN HERE QUICK." Less than a second later Damon made his way inside the ladies bathroom. He looked his girlfriend with a scary look on her face and saw Lucy pantless with a guy with a dog mask.

"No you won't you son of a bitch I'm gonna kill you." He ran to punch the guy but he managed to get away and left the room. Damon opened the door and saw the park with the guy out of sight. He heard Jo calling him again and went back to the bathroom to see Lucy crying. "I'ts alright Lucy, you're okay now."

* * *

**A.N: Sooo, guess who's back bitcheeeeeeees? Ok, I won't say it again. Sorry about taking so much time to update I had the worst author's block ever. **

**DO I HEAR HALLELUJAH FOR JAGAN? **

**Carlos... has a date, just go with Kendall and make my life simple.**

**Poor Lucy, now what's happening?**

**LoveSparkle did you liked the Jamon mention? hahaha**

**So next chapter, I don't know when it will be here, but I'll try my best to post it soon. And since I am a really nice guy let me tell you something, you can face this chapter as a midseason finale, you know with a cliffhanger and all. Which means one thing, next chapter, we are having a party WOOHOO. Expect some sexy scenes, Logan is so naughty, or was it Jo, maybe Dak? Wait I think I wrote about Carlos. Oh well, I'll read again.**

**I guess I said everything, thanks for reviewing and following and favoriting (is that a word?), keep reading and spread the love guys.**

**(:**


	10. One Month Later

Chapter 10: One Month Later.

When James awoke that morning he felt the cold air, he was going to move but having Logan in his arms made it difficult. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Logan brought him all the happiness he never felt. It's been almost a month since their first kiss. They had a few dates and they sleep in the same bed but no sex. Logan wasn't ready and James was cool with that. He kissed Logan's forehead and rubbed his arm gently.

"Wake up Logie, it's last day of school before holidays. We have to go." Logan started to move and groaned but didn't opened his eyes. "If you don't wake up I'm getting naked in this bed." That made his eyes open fast.

"I'm already up."

"Why are you so cute?"James asked giving a peck on his lips.

"It's a gift. Now kiss me for real or I'm not leaving this bed." James kissed him and soon they were fighting for dominance with Logan surprisingly winning, he sat on James' lap and started to kiss his jaw until he began to deliver a hickey on his neck. James moaned when Logan moved his hips giving him some friction. "And that's how you say good morning," the smart boy said admiring the purple mark on James neck.

"Fuck Logie, people will see this."

"You'll survive. My dad saw my pants full of... hm, love juice."

"You can't use sex as revenge, you're the cute, smart, virgin, defenseless lady in danger. I'm the sexual one who saves you from danger." Logan raised an eyebrow and made another movement with his hips, he felt James' hard member poking his ass and smiled hearing him moaning.

"But I'm so horny Jamie," he whispered in his ear and grabbed his hand placing on his bulge. "I dreamed about you and me with no clothes," he moved his hips again and bit James' earlobe. "I was riding you and it was so good, can we do this Jamie?" He applied more pressure on the pretty boy member who moaned in response.

"Logie please."

"But you kinda killed my mood calling me a lady," Logan said getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"I can't believe you're giving me blue balls," James said and Logan stopped right at the door turning around to face the pretty boy.

"I really woke up horny and was going to give you something but your big mouth ruined it. But you're lucky I'm a good boyfriend" he removed his shirt "I'll give you something to see," he turned around and bent while taking his pants off revealing his bare ass exposed to James who was biting his lower lip. "I would invite you to my bath but you're not deserving of it." He threw his pants at James and closed the door, he waited for James to moan to take his bath.

When he was done he wrapped himself in a towel and went back to the room to put some clothes, he forgot everything when he opened the door and found James on his bed touching himself, the pretty boy saw Logan on the door with his jaw open and finally let go letting his cum fall on his boyfriend's sheets moaning his name.

"J...J...James, what are you doing?" Logan was so lost in the scene that he lost James smirk while staring at the tent on his towel.

"Since I didn't get you, I thought I could use your bed. You should change your sheets, it's kinda a mess," James said with a smile getting up from his bed, Logan was so distracted with his boyfriend's little show that he only noticed James behind him when he kissed the back of his neck.

"Can I use your towel? I like to share things with you," he whispered, taking the towel away.

"Need a little hand?" James asked holding Logan's member, the other hand was playing with his nipples. "Did I do this in that dream?" He asked starting to jerk Logan who moaned and threw his head behind, when James felt he was close he stopped his hand in the base of Logan's cock.

"Don't stop please." The pale boy begged and the pretty one smirked.

"Tell me how much you need me."

"A lot, let me cum Jamie," he begged more and James moves his hand again only stopping after Logan's orgasm. He waited a few seconds before whispered in the smaller boy ear.

"And that's using sex for revenge with style." He gave one last bite at his neck and locked himself in the bathroom only hearing Logan cursing him.

* * *

When they arrived in school they soon met Kendall who recognized Logan's angry face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," the smart boy answered trying to drop the subject.

"He tried to use sex against me so I used it back against him. He's just pissed his plan didn't work." Logan immediately slapped his chest.

"Stop telling him about our sex life."

"But you were so sexy today Logie, I can't resist to think about you," James pressed Logan against the lockers and attacked his neck, earning a chuckle.

"Just when it can't get worst... Hey Carlos, Mike," Mike was taller than Kendall, with the same green eyes, a nose slightly bigger than it was supposed to be and more muscular than him with black, spiky hair. Dak calls him Kendall 2.0.

"Hey, have you seen Lucy?" Carlos asked Kendall since James and Logan were busy making out.

"Not yet. Why? Is she okay?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know if she wants a ride for Dak's party."

"Probably, are you coming too Mike?" And that was the cue for Logan to break his make out session. Kendall was extremely jealous of Mike so they were constantly trying to prevent him from doing any damage to the boy.

"Yes, Dak said I have to go or it would be boring," he answered trying not to be rude, he knew Kendall didn't liked him since the incident on the first date.

"Oh he said that? Well, don't forget to leave your books at home," he said with a fake smile and mentally noting to beat Dak up.

"Carlos told I shouldn't bring them, thanks for caring," the clueless boy said with a genuine smile believing Kendall was trying to be nice to him.

"Isn't he adorable?" the blonde asked looking at James and Logan, Carlos was silent and used to that. "So cute that you wanna slam his face on the locker til it bleeds"

"Kendall our class starts now, let's go. See you later guys. Bye Jamie," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and dragging him to their classroom. "Okay, you have to stop being so obvious about hating him."

"Oh really, what if James was dating someone else?" the blonde asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? You heard something about that? Who's the bitch?" Kendall smiled at Logan's response who understood that it was not a true story.

"That's my point. And Mike is weird."

"He's fine, you're just jealous"

"Carlos is doing this just to piss me off."

"For almost a month?"

"He's not that innocent."

"Stop before you quote a Britney Spears song," Logan said raising a hand. "Look, if it's not meant to be it won't. Just relax okay? You're pushing Carlos away by hating Mike."

"I hate when you go smart mode," Kendall said making Logan smile, the bell rang and the class started.

* * *

"Is everybody ready for the best party ever?" Dak asked sitting with Camille next to Jo and Damon.

"I'm gonna kill you Zevon, why did you invite Mike?" Kendall asked stabbing his food.

"He's dating Carlos," Kendall glared at him so he completed. "for now."

"Kendall stop hating Mike," Logan said sitting next to the blonde with James.

"How do you know? You weren't here."

"Your food is dead, cause of death: Jealousy," James informed pointing to the blonde's tray.

"So what Mike do this time?" Lucy asked sitting on the other side of Kendall.

"Am I that obvious?" Kendall groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You're food is." The girl replied pointing to his food the same way James did.

"Dak invited Mike to the party and he's coming."

"Nice move Dak, make sure I have popcorn for tonight," she said smiling.

"Stop it, I'm... Hey Carlos." Kendall smiled brightly at Carlos coming over their table but his smile fell when he noticed who was on his side. "And Mike, we were just talking about you."

"Really?" Both boys asked while sitting next to Dak and Camille.

"It's the first time you hang out with all of us so we're looking forward to it," the blonde said with a fake smiling getting a smile back from Mike and a suspicious look from Carlos.

"I sure am," Dak said being elbowed by Camille.

"Yeah, it will be... interesting," Lucy said smirking.

"Okay creeps, stop trying to scare him away," Carlos asked staring at Kendall. "Lucy do you need a ride? Mike is picking me up, do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll take her there," Kendall said throwing his arm around the girl next to him. Carlos sent him a glare but let go.

"Yeah, Kendall offered me, this morning," She said sounding more like a question.

"Ok, I'm having a deja vu," James said smirking.

"Psh, don't interrupt," Dak said making Camille roll her eyes. "so, my dear friend Kenny. Is there any reason you're taking Lucy?" Jo gasped, and looked at Dak trying to understand and looking at Kendall and Lucy again.

"Oh well, we are trying to see if we work out," the blonde said shrugging. Logan groaned with Damon while James and Dak started to laugh at Carlos face who had a open jaw just like Jo and Camille.

"I... I didn't know about that," the Latino said looking at Lucy.

"It was a secret, a really good secret," she replied sending Kendall a glare.

"So, Mike and I have something to do, see you guys later," Carlos said taking Mike by the hand and getting out of the cafeteria.

"Care to explain, honey?" Lucy asked the blonde crossing her arms.

"I panicked okay?" Kendall said resting his head in his hands.

"Why do you always pick me up to play jealous? First Logan, then Carlos, now you."

"This party is gonna be epic," Dak said getting slaps from Camille and Jo.

"Kendall, fix it," Camille said crossing her arms.

"No way, you saw his face? he was jealous and I'm breaking him and boring Mike up. We all know Carlos and I are endgame."

"You already screwed up in their date, explain to me again why you went to the same place knowing they would be there," Jo was the one that spoke this time.

"I just wanted to spy their date but Mike saw me and Carlos went mad. I'm telling you that guy is not stupid he is a evil mad geek."

"I get to date this lovely blonde with big nose and eyebrows," Lucy said batting her lashes. "Kendall, I'm gonna kill you." She changed her expression.

"Chillax, I always have a plan."

* * *

"Can you believe it? Why are they 'trying to see if it works'? Of course it won't work," Carlos said in an empty part of the school.

"Why it won't work?" Mike asked knowing why Carlos was acting like this.

"Because Kendall don't belong to her," he said so angry that he didn't notice Mike sighing.

"Does he belong to you?" The boy asked knowing the answer.

"Wait what? Of course no," Carlos answered surprised by the question.

"You still like him right? Please tell me the truth." The Latino was ready to lie and say no but Mike was so vulnerable and he didn't want to hurt him more than he would right now.

"I guess..."

"You should fight for him you know?" Mike said smiling for his surprise.

"What about us?"

"Oh come on, it takes two for a relationship. I like you but I need someone to like me the same way you like him."

"You are amazing, you know that right?" Mike blushed a little and Carlos hated himself for not being able to like him. "You're still coming to the party right?"

"Nah, I have to read some books anyway." He shrugged.

"I'm so sorry Mike."

"Don't worry, it wasn't meant to be." Carlos gave Mike one last kiss and walked to the bathroom not seeing Mike's single tear on his face.

* * *

Before the last class of the day James met Logan in his locker to go with him since they both had the same class.

"Hey beautiful," James greeted hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. The students that were near didn't mind about seeing them in public.

"Hi Jamie. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What can I give you for Christmas?"

"You're giving me something?" The pretty boy asked with the biggest smile he ever gave.

"Well, if you want to." Logan replied a little nervous biting his bottom lip.

"I'll like anything you get me. Actually, I'll give you your present when we get home, I don't wanna wait until Christmas anyway."

"You got me something?" The smaller boy's eyes was shining so bright like the lights in Paris.

"I made you something, I'm not saying anything else so let's change the subject. I forgot to tell you about our Christmas ritual."

"Please don't tell me we're sharing our blood," Logan said with a bit of fear making James laugh.

"After the last class we are all getting together we write our names on a small piece of paper and pick one in lucky. The person have to choose a theme for our Christmas jam, we always sing something for our parents and yes you have to do it." Logan was going to say no way but James was so excited about that, he just didn't want to ruin it.

"Of course I'm in." The bell rang signaling their class was about to start so James took him by the hand and they walked to class.

* * *

"About time," Dak said when Carlos made his way to the group.

"Sorry I had some trouble with my locker."

"Mike couldn't help?" Carlos only glared at Kendall after the blonde made this question.

"Just saying that if it's my name this year we are doing Taylor Swift" Dak said making his friends look at him confused.

"You can't be serious." Lucy groaned.

"You kidding me? She has a million relationship songs, it will be hilarious," he replied using his hands to point at Kendall and Carlos.

"Honey, I like you, a lot. But shut up and don't speak again without my authorization," Camille said kissing his cheek and rubbing his arm.

"Okay here are the papers they all have the same size, write your names down," Jo said giving a small piece of paper to each one, after they write their own names and folded Jo covered with her hands and shook them. She stood in front of Lucy with a smile "Pick one." The rocker girl took one paper and unfolded reading the name loud and clear for everybody.

"Carlos"

"Singers from Disney," the Latino said and a few groans we're heard by him. "My choice, deal with it."

"But we already did Demi for sectionals can't you change it?" Kendall asked but regretted after seeing the glare Carlos gave him.

"No Kendall, we can't change. I get to choose, it's not about what you want or how you want. It's about my choice. Damon take me home," Carlos yelled in the front of the school where a few students peeked at them. Damon and Jo went after him with Dak and Camille.

"What did I do?" The blonde asked to his friends.

"Well you've been trying to ruin his relationship for the past month," James said shrugging.

"I am fighting for him."

"The problems with fights is that someone always get hurt," Lucy said gaining a curious look from the others. "What? I'm not stupid you know?"

* * *

Logan drove the way back home and when they reached their place they found their parents on the living room watching a movie cuddling.

"Hey kids, how was the last day?" Phil asked politely.

"Great, but it lasted forever. Logie and I are going to our bedroom, get everything ready for the party later," James said taking his boyfriend by the hand.

"Logie? Since when they share nicknames?"

"Relax honey, they are living like brothers and getting along. James really cares about Logan, I can see it," Brooke said calming her lover down.

"Yeah I just have this feeling, whatever let's watch a movie."

* * *

"You have to keep your eyes closed."

"They already are," Logan said with a smile on his face. He heard James looking for something and soon he heard his voice in front of him.

"Open your hands," The smaller boy did as he was told and felt a paper on his hands. "now your eyes." He opened his eyes and saw a perfect drawn of himself sleeping. He could see his expression perfectly, he was sleeping in peace. He could think it was a photo.

"You did this?" He asked incredulous, his eyes never leaving his gift.

"Well, yes. You didn't liked? I knew I suck at this." James was so insecure that Logan would laugh if he wasn't hypnotized by his drawn.

"You kidding me? James this is perfect, I loved it. I'm surprised I didn't know you had that talent."

"I never showed any drawing to anyone. I love doing this but I'm kinda insecure." Logan smiled at that and sat on James lap.

"You are the most talented person I ever met and I would love to see every little thing you've ever drawn." He gave his boyfriend a kiss before continuing "And this is my favorite gift ever. Thank you for opening up." He gave another kiss this time more passionate, and their tongues fought for dominance. When he felt a squeeze on his ass he stopped the kiss. "Jamie I'm not ready yet. Sorry." he sounded ashamed so James held him protectively.

"It's alright Logie, I don't care when we're gonna do it or if we're gonna do it. I just want you to stay with me." One thing Logan learned the last month was that James rarely said what he was feeling so listening to this made his heart skip a beat.

"And for that you'll be rewarded if you show me your sketchbook," the taller boy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"With what?"

"Later we can get ready together for the party. And by that I mean a shower. Together, you and me." Logan was trying his best to be seductive but he wasn't anything like James who was born with the flirt gene.

"I'll get my book." James placed Logan on the bed and got the book with his favorite drawings, he sat next to his boyfriend who took the book and started to go through the pages.

The first page had a tiger, he was staring at whoever was staring him. It looked like it could jump on you anytime. Then, there was a lot of landscapes. The skyscraper was beautiful, with the sunset behind. Every page turned it was magical. One of the last ones got Logan's attention maybe it was because James' body went rigid, maybe it was the sigh that meant he was mentally cursing himself. But what got him was the familiar face, it was almost like him except the sketch was more manly, he had a different chin and there was only one thing he thought he could say.

"It's okay to make a little mistake Jamie, it looks a lot like me still," he said and James closed the book placing him on the floor. He held Logan close and tight kissing his jaw and whispering in his ear.

"Just forget you ever saw that." There was something in his voice that made Logan suspicious and he wanted to know what James was hiding but he decided to think about that later when his boyfriend wouldn't be attacking his neck.

* * *

There was a knock on the door snapping Carlos out of his thoughts.

"Hey 'Los," Damon said entering the room.

"I never said 'come in' get out." His eyes were lightly red and that caught Damon's attention.

"Were you crying?" Carlos sighed and refused to look into his eyes. "Since when you hide things from me?"

"Mike and I broke up."

"Did he do something? He tried anything you didn't want to? I swear to God I'm gonna make him pay."

"Stop it, he is perfect but after Kendall dropped the Lucy bomb in lunch he thought we should break up."

"Oh come on 'Litos, you love Kendall. You both belong together."

"Lucy doesn't think this way."

"You bought that? He made that up because he didn't wanted to be the one hurt." Carlos expression changed from sad to anger after that sentence.

"So he lied? He wanted to hurt me? I hate him so bad, he thinks he can control everything. I bet he knew Mike would break up with me. That was his plan, make me think he was the knight in shining armor when I would be sad. I'm gonna kill him," He stopped talking when he noticed Damon was silent. "what?"

"Are you done? Save the drama for TV shows alright? You and I know you love him, you are incapable of hate and that all this theory is shit. So stop being a little ass and stop denying your own happiness." Damon got up and walked out but Carlos called him when he was at the door.

"Thanks for protecting me, I love you D."

"Love you too Litos" He replied with a smile on his face closing the door.

* * *

When Logan reached Dak's house with James, Kendall and Lucy in the car, it was iluminated with christmas lights giving contrast with the snow. The music was loud enough to hear from outside but not enough for the neighbours to call the police. They saw a few students, some waved, some didn't even knew who they were and some didn't care enough to look at them. When they entered the house Logan took a moment to analyze the decoration, it was a Christmas decoration but in a mature way.

"Can I get a drink or do we have to play happy couple?" Lucy asked glaring at Kendall.

"Wait for Carlos and you can go." He said while searching for the short boy in the living room.

"You know," Lucy started changing her tone and pulling Kendall by the jacket. "since we're playing couple and I can't hook up with anyone else, I think we should make it realistic."

"Stop being a slut, God I thought this phase was over with James and Dak calming down." He removed her hands and found Carlos behind her with a angry look. "Hey 'Los."

"Hi," He said with a bitter tone. "hi Logan, hi James." He changed the tone to his usual happy when directing it to James and Logan.

"Nice to see we're still friends," Lucy said crossing her arms but Carlos ignored her.

"Where's Mike?" James said not finding the other boy.

"He's not coming, we broke up today." Kendall was about to say something but was interrupted by Carlos. "Don't even think about saying you're sorry, and stop pretending you're dating Lucy I know you're not."

"Thank God, I'm getting a drink and if you want some, I won't bring it because I'll be getting laid soon," she said walking away while Kendall face-palmed himself and Logan and James fought against their laughs.

"And why were you mad at me for saying that? You were with Mike. You were the one that said, and I quote, 'we are not an item'," The blonde made air quotes starting to get angry.

"Mike is not your friend. You know what? I'm not talking to you. You are a ghost Kendall. A GHOST," he yelled before going to the improvised dance floor near the chimney.

"Isn't he adorable?" Kendall asked ironically to Logan and James who gave a small smile.

"Come on buddy, let's find the others," James said throwing his arms around the blonde. They walked around with Kendall complaining about the Latino. The spotted Jo, Dak and Camille laughing and approached them. "Hey guys."

"Oh hi, see I told them Carlos was pissed because of Kendall. I'm always right," Camille said shrugging.

"Where's Lucy? I thought she would come with you and you would make him jealous," Jo said waiting for the response.

"She's getting drunk and looking for someone to make out with," Logan said grabbing the drink from Camille's hand and sipping.

"Am I the only one worried about her? She's not herself since that day," Jo whispered making sure no one could hear her.

"Well, it is one of those situations that changes you," Dak said trying to make sense.

"Yeah, changes to a paranoid person not into a whore," the blonde girl replied.

"Look, we can't force her to do anything, that's how she wanted to be, so let it be," James said.

"Well, well, the gang is almost here, where is Scooby and Scrappy-doo? The whore is gone too? What you all broke up?" A voice behind Logan said and Dak gave his drink for Camille to hold and took a step foward.

"You're not welcome in my house Derek." He said in a threatening tone.

"Don't be like that Dak, I just came here to talk," he said with a smirk and drinking from a red cup on his hand.

"Fine, let's talk. Don't be rude Dak, we are polite to who we don't like," Logan said not showing any emotion.

"Don't worry, my fist will be polite with his face."

"You know Dak your attitude will be your end. For example, the other day I heard this boy was in the bathroom and you threw him out so you, James and Kendall could talk. I think he said it was the first day Logan came here, lucky for you he told me the subject so you can remember well." James didn't even changed his face, Dak had his eyes wide open and Kendall took a step forward coming face to face with him.

"Derek, out," He said through his teeth trying his best to not lose control.

"You know what Kendall, you don't scare me. You used to be a badass and I respected you, but now you spend all you're time like a puppy following Carlos. Tell me something, does he really knows everything about you?" He smirked and continued when he didn't answer. "Didn't think so."

"Just tell us what you want and go away Derek. We don't want to have any trouble," Jo said crossing her arms.

"Where were we? Oh yeah the subject, apparently James was talking about something like destroy a Mitchell guy, something like you can't fuck and dump him but you can act like you care. Wait, oh my, Logan that's your last name right? Mitchell? Oh boy, now that's awkward," he said, not sorry at all, and with a smirk in the face that made him look like someone out of the sanitarium.

"Derek, leave my house or I swear I'm gonna rip your arms off and hit you with them," Dak said taking one more step closer to him. Logan had no emotion in his face while James was trying his best not to murder Derek.

"But I was just about to grab some popcorn and enjoy the show."

"Hey dickhead, leave or I'll scream and tell everyone you're trying to rape me," someone said from behind the rich boy.

"You would enjoy being raped," Derek Walsh said turning around to stare at Lucy, who smiled at his comment and kneed him in his manhood.

"You come near me or my friends and I'll tell everyone you are trying to rape Logan. I mean, I know what I saw, and I'm sure my friends saw it too," she said crossing her arms. "Now, get the fuck out before I lose my temper." He started to walk with a lot of pain and Lucy shouted at him. "Merry Christmas mother fucker!" She turned around proudly. "Man, I always wanted to say that, I feel good." And when she noticed their faces she stopped smiling. "What did he say?"

"Is it true?" Logan asked to James who didn't answered. "Dak, can you please show me the room I'm sleeping tonight? I really just wanna go to bed."

"I can go with you." Lucy offered when everyone stayed in silence.

"I rather stay alone, but thank you Lucy." He started to walk upstairs with Dak showing him the way.

"What is true? You better not hurt him or God helps you when I'm done with you James," the slightly drunk girl said.

"James why didn't you say anything?" Kendall asked.

"You knew about that Kendall? How could you?" Jo asked completely disgusted.

"Hello? I'm your friend who lost the conversation and kicked the bad guy out." Lucy tried again.

"James was messing with Logan," Camille said not even looking at the boy.

"And why is he upset? Sex was that bad?"

"Lucy, he was playing with Logan," Jo said and Lucy dropped her cup on the floor and slapped James' face hard enough to take him out of his trance. His face had no emotion before but now anyone could see he was hurt.

"You're dead to me," she said, walking away.

"Wait, Dak was in the bathroom. He knew that too." Camille was getting angrier.

"Look, we thought he dropped the idea. I still think, Jamie come on, tell us we are right." Kendall pleaded his friend who walked to the table grabbed a drink and walked away.

* * *

"You don't even know why you are pissed."

"Can you take my side and say I'm right?"

"Carlos, do you think it's cool pretend you hate him just so you can't say you love him? How does that makes sense?"

"Damon, I love you, but I don't want you to change my mind. I just can't be here for him when he decides he wants to," he said drinking from his cup.

"Hey Doo family, I was looking for you before I left." Both boys turned around and found Derek still in pain from Lucy's knee. "If I were you, I would look for your friends. Who knows what happens right?" He turned around and walked away when he saw Lucy walking in his direction.

"What the fuck did he do?" Damon asked before Lucy came to give him the news.

* * *

**A.N: Wazaaaaaaaaaaaaa? New chapter and well, a lot happened. Oh James why didn't you said anything? **

**I'm curious to you guys opinion, you liked? What do you think about Kendall's secret, and that sketch James made. And what the hell happened on that carnival after Lucy was almost raped? Thank God I have the answers in my twisted mind. ****  
**

**Next chapter we have music yay. A Cargan duet. And for you who likes Katie, she'll have a little talk with her brother. And well, will be christmas a magical night right? Who knows what can happen.**

**Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing, everytime I read one I smile. See ya next chapter (((((((((:**


	11. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Chapter 11: All I Want For Christmas Is You**

It was cold, he could watch the snow falling from his window. It was supposed to be a morning full of joy, full of happy thoughts and wishing Merry Christmas but not for James Diamond. It was three days after Dak's party and Logan refused to talk or even look at him. He could see Logan cried sometimes and even though he wanted more than ever talk to him, he couldn't do it. He wanted to tell him everything but there was something inside him telling him it wouldn't work so he did what he did the best. He pretended he was fine.

Phil and Brooke knew something was wrong with Logan but when they looked at James he was perfect, like always. Kendall and Dak were the only ones who talked to him, but they knew better than to pressure James. He got a few messages from Camille saying they needed to talk but that was it. He didn't get much interaction, he basically worked on his song for Christmas. Since Logan didn't know much about Disney songs he asked Carlos for help so they could do something. James' mind was on Logan the whole weekend, they were sleeping in the same room and still not talking.

He sighed when he looked to the bed next to his and saw it empty, the door of the bathroom opened and Logan was getting out of it in only a towel, stopping when he noticed that James was awake. They both stared at each other awkwardly, about three seconds later Logan remembered what he was supposed to do. He grabbed his clothes from a chair and walked back to the bathroom. James sighed and checked his phone, never leaving his bed. He got a few "Merry Christmas" texts, from some people. Mostly from people who he slept with. The door opened again giving James a small scare, Logan quickly walked out of the room. He stopped briefly to mutter a "Merry Christmas" at the door, not bothering to hear a response from James.

* * *

Kendall was lying on the couch staring at the ceilling thinking about the last couple days when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Did I ever mention how you look like crap?" A smile appeared on his face when he saw his little sister.

"Mom won't like to hear you mention it."

"Like I would stop saying it anyway. Come on, what's on your mind? It's usually so empty." She lifted his legs and sat placing them on her lap.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Timmy or Carlos?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"If I talk would you stop asking questions?"

"No, but continue."

"Well, if you have a secret and someone knows that secret can pretty much destroy you, what do you do?" The blonde asked looking at his sister's eyes.

"You kill him, " she said instantly and saw Kendall's face changing. "Oh come on, get over Timmy."

"I can't."

"Ok asshole, listen to me. You have two choices, you can come back to earth and live your life fully happy, or stay at Kendallville where only losers live and throw self-pity parties, population: one. You." He laughed at that.

"I hate when you get insensible and still funny."

"Whatever, why are you sad over Carlos?" Kendall bit his bottom lip and looked away. "What happened this time? You're not stalking him again right? I told you it was a bad move going to the movies after him."

"What? No. It's just," The boy sighed and sat next to Katie. "Some secrets are meant to be kept."

"Please tell me you're not doing drugs," she said getting worried and Kendall could laugh at that if he wasn't serious about the whole situation.

"Of course no. I can't chase after Carlos, not anymore."

"Well, you can't change your past but you can choose your destiny." Katie gave a kiss on her brother's cheek before walking away.

* * *

James was called by Phil in his room. It wasn't that he was comfortable, he was trying for real to get along with him but it was hard to forget the past. But for James Diamond, everyday it was a day for practicing his acting skills.

"Yeah, you called me?" he asked, entering the room. Phil was sitting on the bed with a gift next to him.

"Yes, I know I should wait until midnight but I really wanted to give you this." Phil handed the box wrapped in blue paper to James who took a second before he grabbed the box. He opened and found a book and his eyes went wide when he noticed what book was.

"I know you're not really a reader but Logan told me "Les Miserables" is your favorite musical and I know you want to be an actor so I thought you would like to have the book." James was speechless, in front of him was the man he spent all his life hating, the same man who just gave him the best gift he had ever been given. There were so many things going through his mind that he didn't felt a tear coming down his face. "Come here kid no need to cry." Phil gave him a hug, a hug that almost felt paternal, something James never felt.

"I'm not gonna try to be your father, I just want you to think of me as family since your mom and I are gonna spend the rest of our loves together." James interrupted the hug and stared at the can't face.

"Are you proposing to her?"

"What? No, too soon for that."

"We live together and I got the news when I met you. Don't use the too soon card."

"Yeah, but marriage it's different."

"Why? I thought you said you two would be together forever." James was pissed and he wasn't trying to deny it.

"We will but we're not getting married right now, not if you and Logan are against it." James knew it was true Brooke would never do something that would make him mad. He saw that Phil was a little sad and said that with all the honesty in his heart.

"I'm not against it, I mean, we are family right?" Phil looked like a kid on Disney with so much excitement. He went to hug him again but James put his hand in front. "I'm gonna stop you before you get to emotional, I'm allergic to feelings."

"You call Logan by Logie and tell me you're allergic to feelings? Nice try." The face of the boy fell at the mention of his step brother.

"We kinda had a fight, he's not talking to me."

"Welcome to brothers land. Brothers fights all of the time." James then reminded himself how they were a secret couple and mentally kicked himself.

"Brothers right. I just don't think he can forgive me."

"Logan hates to fight, he won't stand being angry with you. He looks at you with affection I can tell you that. And Christmas is a magical day."

"Right, thanks for the talk and for the gift." James walked out of the room with something new in his heart, some affection towards Phil. He walked to his own room to place his book on his bed so he could read later but when he opened the door he found Logan staring at a drawer. The smaller boy didn't saw him so he was going in and out without sayind anything but at the last second he decides to say something. "Thank you, for helping your father. He gave me the book." Logan turned aroud quickly closing the drawer and not sure how to answer James.

"You're welcome," he said and the pretty boy started to walk away. "James wait," He stopped and walked back inside the room, he sensed what kind of talk this would be so he closed the door. "So, we're never talking again?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"Is it true?" was all that Logan asked, he was vulnerable but trying to be strong.

"Derek wasn't lying." James was ready for the next question, but Logan didn't make the one he thought he would.

"Why did you draw my father's face? I took some time to realize that wasn't me, but I figured it out so, start talking."

"Look, I..." He sighed and took a breath before continuing. "I really like you, everything I had planned, you ruined because I really, really like you."

"And my father? What did he do? Why did you draw his face?" The smart boy knew James was telling him the truth, he could see it on his face but he wanted to know the whole truth.

"I can't tell you this, not right now."

"You told me that before and look how it ended." Logan gave a ironical smile and left the room bumping shoulders with James.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" The Knight family said in unison when Brooke opened the door for the last guests.

"Merry Christmas my dears, you were the last ones to arrive."

"That's because Kendall is a lady and need five days to get ready." Kendall gave the back of his sister's head a slap.

"You two calm down, it's Christmas and it's a family holiday." Mrs. Knight said, giving both of her children a glare. "Brooke, show me the wine."

"This way," Brooke said taking Mrs. Knight by the hand.

"Hang on, I'll get help." Katie left Kendall with the bags and walked to the living room. "Hey, can someone help?"

"On my way." Dak said getting up. He walked past the younger girl and messed her hair. "Merry Christmas buddy." He said when he saw Kendall with lots of bags.

"Yeah yeah, help me out, those gifts are really heavy." Dak helped him and after a few steps he asked "How is the situation?"

"They're not talking."

"I'm solving it." He dropped the gifts under the tree and went to the living room. "Merry Christmas dear friends."

"Merry Christmas." They all said back except for James who was quiet.

"Hey Logan, I need something from your room." Kendall said.

"What?"

"You know? That thing that does that thing," Kendall said trying to find an excuse. "Whatever, let's go." James was staring at them but didn't say anything, when Logan left the room Camille spoke.

"Alright, let's talk about the giant elephant on the room."

"Carlos' head looking like a perfect ball?" Katie asked tilting her head.

"Now that you mentioned, it kinda looks like a basketball," Lucy agreed.

"James, spill it out. Did you plan to ruin Logan's life?" she asked ignoring the girls.

"Yes," he confessed staring at his foot.

"Did you actually try?" Jo asked when Camille was ready to punch him.

"No, I fell for him," he blushed telling his feelings out loud to so many people.

"I knew it," Dak said smiling big.

"Why didn't you said anything to him?" Carlos asked.

"James is not good with feelings," Dak said.

"Yeah but why? Do you think he had a traumatizing experience?" Lucy asked.

"Or he is stupid," Katie answered, shrugging.

"I"m right here Katie," James said waving his hand.

"You know I love you like family. Back to the subject."

"Why don't we let James talk it to Logan and if, only IF, they feel comfortable they share with us," Jo said and Camille chuckled at her tone.

"Your wife is no fun Damon." He only shrugged at Katie's comment.

* * *

"Sit." Kendall ordered.

"I'm taking orders in my own room? I feel like a whore," Logan said sitting at his bed.

"Look, you and James didn't talk right?"

"No," he said with a sadness tone.

"Since I'm amazing, I'll tell you everything. Do you know your father used to date his mother years ago?" The blond asked not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Yeah, he mentioned but I never asked anything about that."

"Back all those years, they were dating and James met your father, until one day you two left. He said goodbye to her and she was so broken. You know that his mother is everything to him, but the worst part is that- and please don't tell your father about it-" He took a breath before continue. "Brooke was pregnant, you two left and she never told him. She went into depression and she lost the baby."

"Oh my God." That was all that Logan managed to say.

"So when you went back James wanted you to pay for all the pain your father made his mother go through. And I think that's also the reason he never had a relationship. He doesn't believe in love. At least until he met you, I mean his father left, yours walked away, why would he? I know he has feelings for you just, try to walk into his shoes." Logan was about to answer but there was a knock on the door and it was opened by Brooke.

"Come on boys, let's start the show. I wanna see my babies practicing for being stars." she said with a typical bright smile from the Diamond family. Logan was thinking about what Kendall told him, they walked downstairs and made their way to the music room, all the others were waiting for them. James looked at him and they locked eyes. It was Lucy's voice that broke them out of the trance.

"Since I'm the most amazing person in this room, I'll start."

"You go honey," her mother said proudly. Lucy put the iPod on the device connecting to speakers. She pressed play and started to move with the music.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain_

_And the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl_

_Don't like the back seat_

_Gotta be first_

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots _

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

She started to make some sexy moves and her parents were a little scared of seeing their daughter like that but still proud.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spot light on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer_

_The dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready_

_Hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me_

_In the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip_

_Everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me_

_Follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go_

_We can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

She moved until she was in front of Kendall, she danced in front of him, passed to Logan's lap and made a sensual dance to Camille. The parents had their eyes open wide while Mrs. Knight kept drinking the wine.

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang with me_

_And ones that are scared_

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship_

_So beware_

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots _

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spot light on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer_

_The dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready_

_Hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me_

_In the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip_

_Everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me_

_Follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go_

_We can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

For the bridge, she grabbed a chair and danced with her. Making some difficult moves and changing the parents expression to one surprised at her dance ability,

_Let's go_

_(Uh, uh, uh, uh, Uh-huh)_

_Let me see what you can do_

_(Uh, uh, uh, uh, Uh-huh)_

_I'm running this_

_(Like, like, like, like a circus)_

_Yeah, like a what?_

_(Like, like, like, like a circus)_

_All eyes on me_

_In the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip_

_Everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me_

_Follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go_

_We can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

_All eyes on me_

_In the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip_

_Everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me_

_Follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go_

_We can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

She stopped in a position while everybody was clapping except Carlos.

"I said Disney singers."

"And she was from Disney when she was a kid. What was I suppose to sing, Hannah Montana?" the girl asked shrugging.

"Well, something like that."

"Gross."

"Ok, who's next?" Damon asked cutting their brief discussion, Camille was about to say something when James was faster than her.

"I am." He got up and walked to the piano. He looked at Logan and sighed before he started to play the first notes of a song.

_Mama never taught me how to love_

_Daddy never taught me how to feel_

_Mama never taught me how to touch_

_Daddy never showed me how to heal_

_Mama never set a good example_

_Daddy never held mama's hand_

_Mama found everything hard to handle_

_Daddy never stood up like a man_

_I've walked around broken, emotionally frozen_

_Getting it on, getting it wrong_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_I was always the chosen child_

_The biggest scandal I became_

_They told me I'd never survive_

_But "survival" is my middle name_

_I've walked around hopin', just barely copin'_

_Gettin' it on, gettin' it wrong_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_It's hard to talk... to say what's deep inside_

_It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love someone and make it last?_

_How do you love someone without tripping out the past?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

The whole performance they could feel James emotion through the song and when it was over no one said anything. Brooke was fighting hard to not start crying and Logan saw her face. Before anyone could say anything he got up.

"We need to talk, in our room." He tried his best to not show any emotion towards the boy since their parents were there but the other teens could easily see what kind of talk they would have. They left the room and it was still silent, it was only broken by Katie.

"Awkward." Kendall gave her a death glare. "What? It really is."

"I love that little girl," Lucy said to Camille.

* * *

Logan got into their shared room first and James came right behind him. The smart boy locked the door and turned around. He gave James face a slap, the pretty boy had sadness on his eyes feelings the pain. Soon the pain was forgotten when Logan pulled him in and kissed him. It was a kiss full of feelings like almost of theirs kiss. Logan stopped kissing him and locked eyes with James.

"Kendall told me everything." The other boy's eyes were open wide. "I get it now and I'm sorry that you were through that."

"Stop saying you're sorry, I'm the one who is sorry. I should have told you everything but I was so afraid and sure that you would walk away, it's the story of my life. I learned that I should walk away before someone else does and I wouldn't get hurt. But with you I'm hurt all the seconds you're mad at me. I'm hurt when I think about me without you. I... I love you." Both boys were surprised at those words. Both knew it was true but still were a little bit scared of hearing it.

"I never said it to anyone and I'm telling you now, and I mean it I love you like I never thought it could happen, like I never learned I could." Logan's heart was beating fast, as fast as James', it was like seeing James for the first time. Vulnerable, real. He kissed the pretty boy again and this time full of passion, he started to push James until they both fell on Logan's bed. Logan's hands were already at the button on James' pants and when the taller boy stopped him. "Logan, you're not thinking straight."

"The only straight thing I need right now is in your pants." Logan said and James started to laugh, the first laugh after he and Logan started to fight. He was crying for laughing that much.

"You really know how to turn me on." He said through the laughs and Logan was fighting a smile and embarassment thinking of what he said.

"I can be sexy too."

"I know you are but you're not good at seducing someone."

"We'll see that tonight." He was ready to leave the bed but James pulled him back on top of him, his expression was a serious one.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you. I won't blame you if you leave." Logan took a second analyzing his face, he gently touched James cheek and gave a peck on his lips.

"Everyone has troubles, besides, I can't leave someone I love." He smiled and James eyes were open just as wide as a white shark's mouth.

"You do?"

"You kinda are freaking charming." The smart boy was pulled in a kiss, a gentle one. "Oh, and that song. You do realize in sang in front of your mother right?" The pretty boy's mouth made a shape of "O". "Yeah, you should say you love her or something like that later. And we also should go back because I still have an amazing song that you might like." He gave him another kiss, and both got up. Logan unlocked the door and when they were about to go out Logan stopped and shoved James against the wall. "I'm quoting you right now because 'I'll make your night a fucking hell', " he said trying to copy the other boy's voice and use the same words.

"Did you get turned on when I did that?"

"I'm seducing you tonight," he said lightly biting his boyfriend's neck. "Let's go." He pulled James by the hand out of the room. Both happier, they felt complete. Even just holding hands their heartbeats were stronger and faster than anything else in the world. When they were about to enter the music room they dropped hands. Once they stepped in everyone else looked at them and pretended to talk about something that it wasn't them. "Alright, Carlos, it's our turn buddy."

"Thank God," the Latino said getting up and placing the iPod on the same device Lucy used earlier. Logan made his way through the room and awaited for the song to start next to Carlos. He started singing the first lines.

_Think the clouds are clogging up my brain_

_Like the weather the drain same as the tears on my Face_

Then Carlos sang the slower part.

_And i'm stuck up in this storm eye_

_I guess I'll be all right,_

_oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh, Oh, uh oh, uh oh,_

_Then it hits me like,_

_Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh No, uh oh, uh oh,_

And Logan sang again the fastest part, repeating this order the whole song.

_And you're that wind that swept me off my feet_

_Got me flyin' till im cryin' and i'm down on my knee-ee-ees_

_That's what Dorthy was afraid of_

_The sneaky tornado,_

_Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh Oh, uh oh, uh oh,_

_There's no place like_

_Home, Ho-ome_

When the chorus came, both sang in harmony

_I'm boarding up the windows_

_Lockin' up my heart_

_It's like everytime the wind blows_

_I feel it tearin' us apart_

_Everytime he smiles,_

_I Let him in again_

_Everything is fine when_

_You're standin' in the eye of the Hurricane_

_Here comes the sun_

_here comes the rain_

_Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane_

_Here comes the sun_

_here comes the rain_

_Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane_

Logan moved and posed like some rapper while singing his next lines.

_I'm floppin' on my bed like a flyin' squirrel_

_Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world_

Carlos was acting like he was a little girl overdramatic.

_Yeah, It's twistin' up my insides_

_Can't hide it on the outside,_

_OH,uh oh, uh oh, Oh Oh, uh oh, uh oh,_

_Then it hits me like,_

_Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh no_

Logan found James and locked eyes with him.

_And thats when you hold me, you hold me_

_You tell me that ya know me I'll never be lonely_

Carlos nervously looked at Kendall who had a poker face watching their performance.

_Say we've made it through the storm now_

_But i'm still on the look out,_

_Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh Oh, uh oh, uh oh,_

_The airs gettin' cold, Cold_

_I'm boarding up the windows_

_Lockin' up my heart_

_It's like everytime the wind blows_

_I feel it tearin' us apart_

_Everytime he smiles, I_

_Let him in again_

_Everything is fine when_

_You're standin' in the eye of the Hurricane_

_Here comes the sun_

_here comes the rain_

_Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane_

_Here comes the sun_

_here comes the rain_

_Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane_

For the bridge each boy sang a line, starting with Carlos and ending with Logan singing a high note.

_He pickes me up, Like_

_He's got the way of the hurricane_

_And I think i'm fine, like_

_I'm In the eye of the hurricane_

_He pickes me up, Like_

_He's got the way of the hurricane_

_And I think i'm fine, like_

_I'm In the eye of the hurricane_

_But i'm floatin' floatin'_

_And i don't know when, know when_

_I'm gonna drop_

_He's got the way, he's got the way_

On the last chorus Carlos sang while Logan sustained the last note he sang, and the smart boy joined his friend only on the fourth line.

_I'm boarding up the windows_

_Lockin' up my heart_

_It's like everytime the wind blows_

_I feel it tearin' us apart_

_Everytime he smiles, I_

_Let him in again_

_Everything is fine when_

_You're standin' in the eye of the Hurricane_

_Here comes the sun_

_here comes the rain_

_Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane_

_Here comes the sun_

_here comes the rain_

_Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane_

_He pickes me up, Like_

_He's got the way of the hurricane_

_And I think i'm fine, like_

_I'm In the eye of the hurricane_

_Yeah, He pickes me up, Like_

_He's got the way of the hurricane_

_And I think i'm fine, like_

_I'm In the eye of the hurricane_

_Ooooooo, Oo, Oooooo_

_Ooooooo, Oo, Oooooo_

"That's my boy," both fathers said in unison.

"You all are so talented," Carlos' mom said and Phil was hugging his son. Logan sat at his precious spot not near James and felt a buzz on his pants. He checked his phone and saw a message from James.

**"You are amazing. -J"**

Logan smiled and looked at the pretty boy typing the response as Jo spoke and got up.

**"You are sexy. -L"**

"Well, I asked Carlos for help because I want this song to mean something for the best boyfriend in the world."

"She's obviously talking about me," Dak said to Camille who chuckled and Lucy and Katie both slapped him, one in the back of his head and the other his chest.

"Shut up," Carlos said while Jo grabbed the guitar and started to play the first notes and James replied to the text.

**"Stop trying to take me to bed. -J"**

_I know exactly how you feel_

_It doesnt matter what you say_

_I see the sun begin to set_

_And we gotta, gotta get away_

_I got a patch of open road_

_I already miss you with all of my soul_

_So before we both get old,_

_I think we gotta, gotta get away_

**"Only after you're naked. -L"**

_I keep wishing for all the tickets, stack em on my wall_

_Let's rip them down & leave the town before the cops can call_

_And bring us back, cover our tracks in the dust_

_I think we must_

_Take on the world, lets go crazy, love will tell us where to go_

_I'll be your girl, be my baby, love will tell us where to go_

_Oh oh oh, through a dark night_

_Oh oh oh, without a sunrise_

_oh oh oh, and we will be alright_

_love will tell us where to go_

_love will tell us where to go_

_love will tell us where to go_

**"I don't want to rush anything. -J"**

_The wheels on this train keep turning_

_We're flying with the birds &_

_The world so bright it hurts when_

_We're on the get away_

_I'm the bonnie to your clyde_

_You're the moon & I'm the tide_

_I want this for all my life_

_Since the night that we got away_

**"Make up sex is the golden rule after a fight. -L"**

_I keep wishing for all the tickets, stack em on my wall_

_Let's rip them down & leave the town before the cops can call_

_And bring us back, cover our tracks in the dust_

_I think we must_

**"We'll take it slow, I don't your first time being ruined because we did it too soon. -J"**

_Take on the world, lets go crazy, love will tell us where to go_

_I'll be your girl, be my baby, love will tell us where to go_

_Oh oh oh, through a dark night_

_Oh oh oh, without a sunrise_

_oh oh oh, and we will be alright_

_love will tell us where to go_

_love will tell us where to go_

_love will tell us where to go_

**"You are such a girl. -L"**

_When things get rough_

_When we have loved_

_We've got enough (to tell us where to go)_

_when we get lost,_

_When love is all we got (to tell us where to go)_

_Then we're alright, we'll be alright (love will tell us where to go)_

_Then we're alright, we'll be alright (love will tell us where to go)_

_Take on the world, lets go crazy, love will tell us where to go_

_I'll be your girl, be my baby, love will tell us where to go_

_Oh oh oh, through a dark night_

_Oh oh oh, without a sunrise_

_oh oh oh, and we will be alright_

_love will tell us where to go_

_love will tell us where to go_

_love will tell us where to go_

**"You love it. -J"**

Logan smiled at the last text, he knew James was right, but he wanted the pretty boy to know how much he loved him, even if they fought a lot.

Once she finished Damon got up and kissed her, a kiss full of promises and hope for them.

"Gross," Katie said.

"Yeah get a room," Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Says the whore." Katie replied looking at the girl who looked at her with a confused look. "Kendall talks a lot about you guys."

"At least he told the truth."

"LUCY," Her father said sending her a glare.

"I'm kidding dad, relax," She said and when her father turned around she mouthed to Katie "No, I'm not."

"Kendall should go now, so the best number ends the night," Dak said staring at his blond friend.

"When did our son become so cocky?"

"Your fault." Mrs. Zevon answered her husmand shrugging while Kendall got up and took the same guitar Jo used. He started to play while looking at Carlos for a brief moment.

_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told_

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold_

_Who needs all the answers?_

_Who takes all the chances?_

_Who said the truth's gonna save you?_

_When the truth could be dangerous_

_Like the way I feel_

_It's alright to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

_I was alone into myself_

_When you found me out on my own_

_Together nothing was sacred_

_Together we were alone_

_Who needs all the questions?_

_Who lost their direction?_

_Who said a lie's gonna break you?_

_When a lie could be dangerous_

_Like the way I feel_

_It's alright to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

_Ignorance is best_

_You're safe when you resist_

_There's no safety_

_In a kiss like this_

_It's dangerous_

_So kiss me_

_Kiss me_

_Like the way I feel_

_It's alright to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous, dangerous_

_Like the way I feel_

_It's alright to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

_Know, know, know_

_Some secrets need to be kept_

They clapped for him but it was still kinda awkward watching the blonde say those things. Katie had a frown on her face watching her brother and Dak said before anyone else.

"Well, nice, but this is a party and it's time to get a little bump in here. Let's go Cam," he said helping his girlfriend get up and going to the center of the room using his own iPod on the device that Logan and Lucy used. From the beginning of the beat they knew this was a dancing song. Dak started singing the first lines

_Too low_

_Turn it up some more_

_Too chill_

_To get us on the floor_

_Hot jam_

_Where's the volume at_

_Make it loud_

_Loud as it can get_

Camille continued while starting to dance with him in a teasing way.

_You say_

_Bump up the groove_

Dak completed in a different note.

_You say_

Camille started again this time doing a dance move that was like a street dance.

_808_

_Makes you move_

_So big_

_Walls start to shake_

Dak again in the same note before as he watched the girl dancing.

_Come on_

Camille sang alone again before they both sang together doing hip hop moves while singing the chorus.

_You like_

_All you can take_

_You say you wannna get a little bump in here_

_Shaking the room, give it the boom_

_Cmon_

_You say you wanna get a little bump in here_

_It's all good_

_You gotta listen when the girls say_

_Everybody get a little bump in here_

_Level to ten, bump it again_

_Cmon_

_Say you wannna get a little bump in here_

_It's all good_

_You gotta listen when the boys say_

Camille was singing now, dancing far from Dak and teasing him from a distance.

_Phatt beat_

_Like to feel the drops_

_Dj_

_Never gonna stop_

_The heat is on_

_Turn it up some more_

_I know_

_What you're waiting for_

Dak sang and made the same moves as Camille did on the first part.

_You say_

_Bump up the jam_

_Push it_

_Loud as you can_

She sang one line in a higher note before Dak continued.

_Loud as you can_

_So big_

_House starts to shake_

_Volume_

_Walls start to break_

_You say you wannna get a little bump in here_

_Shaking the room, give it the boom_

_Cmon_

_You say you wanna get a little bump in here_

_It's all good_

_You gotta listen when the girls say_

_Everybody get a little bump in here_

_Level to ten, bump it again_

_Cmon_

_Say you wannna get a little bump in here_

_It's all good_

_You gotta listen when the boys say_

_Bump it in the big ride...gotta get the party on_

_Ready for the good time...we'll be jammin all night long_

_Even in the head phones...gotta get it loud enough_

_Never keep it too low...put it on the big ones and pump it up_

_You say you wannna get a little bump in here_

_Shaking the room, give it the boom_

_Cmon_

_You say you wanna get a little bump in here_

_It's all good_

_You gotta listen when the girls say_

_Everybody get a little bump in here_

_Level to ten, bump it again_

_Cmon_

_Say you wannna get a little bump in here_

_It's all good_

_You gotta listen when the boys say_

_You say you wannna get a little bump in here_

_Shaking the room, give it the boom_

_Cmon_

_You say you wanna get a little bump in here_

_It's all good_

_You gotta listen when the girls say_

_Everybody get a little bump in here_

_Level to ten, bump it again_

_Cmon_

_Say you wannna get a little bump in here_

_It's all good_

_You gotta listen when the boys say_

_Dak's gonna get a little bump in here_

_Shaking the room, give it the boom_

_Cmon_

_You say you wanna get a little bump in here_

_It's all good_

_You gotta listen when the girls say_

_Camille's gonna get a little bump in here_

_Level to ten, bump it again_

_Cmon_

_Say you wannna get a little bump in here_

_It's all good_

_You gotta listen when the boys say_

They both stopped dancing and their family and friends were laughing and saying how great they were together. They took a second to look at each other and realized that all they need was each other. This moment, it was magical.

They had dinner, as one big family, there wasn't enough room for all of them in the table so they ate on the living room, sitting at random places. The parents were taking their time getting to know Lucy's parents and Phillip. The kids were just talking about random things. It was a few minutes past midnight when Mrs. Knight announced it was time to leave, since Katie was still young.

"Oh come on mom, I'm starting high school next year, I can stay awake." She pouted, trying her famous puppy eyes.

"No way," was all she said and Lucy intervened.

"Mrs. Knight, let her sleep here, she can stay in the same room as me." She was so polite that every other human being in the room found it unusual.

"Fine, Kendall you better take care of my baby or you'll stay in your room for a long time," she said with a dangerous tone, she said goodbye to everyone, taking more time with her kids and left the place.

"Thank you Lucy," Katie said with a huge smile.

"Oh please, we are made from the same super bitch amazingness thing," she replied with a smile.

"Katie can sleep with me." Kendall spoke.

"No way," both girls said in unison, the blonde was about to say something but Lucy was faster.

"But she can sleep with you," she said and left everyone with confusion written on their faces, Katie was going to say something but noticed that Lucy had plan, she knew it because she usually make the same face.

"So, what the hell were you thinking?" James asked getting on the bed and leaving room for Logan to lay next to him.

"What do you mean?" The smaller boy was a little bit confused as he crawled and placed his head on the same pillow James' head was.

"When we were having dinner."

"Oh, it's just, every christmas it was just me and my dad, it was lonely, cool, but lonely, we traded gifts and..." Logan's eyes were wide and he got up quickly almost falling in the process, he opened the closet and started to look for something, he only stopped when he found a box with green and blue stripes. He turned around and walked back to the bed.

"I almost forgot your gift." James smiled and grabbed the box, he opened without a word, and his smile went giant when he saw a purple comb inside. "It's ok if you hate it, I didn't know what to buy, and you love your hair, and purple." Logan was freaking out and James shut him up with a kiss.

"I loved it, thank you. For eveyrthing. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that, right?" he said placing the box with the comb on the floor next to the bed and laying down, opening his arms as an invitation for Logan to sleep with him.

"I may or may not know that," he answered, placing his head on James' chest as the taller boy closed his arms around him.

"Cocky, good night."

"Good night Diamond," he replied closing his eyes and quickly losing his senses.

* * *

"It was actually a lovely night, right?" Jo asked on the bed next to Damon.

"It's Christmas, everything always work out on Christmas eve."

"Even Logan and James, I'm so happy for them," she said getting even more closer to her boyfriend.

"Luckily Lucy and Katie will make Kendall and Carlos work out."

"I know right? They totally have a plan."

"You know what I loved most tonight?" he asked, getting her attention. "You, that song was amazing. I love you so much, we're gonna be epic Jo. E-P-I-C," he said placing a kiss on her lips as he spelled.

"You are the best Christmas gift ever, you know that right?"

* * *

"You are the biggest cliche, you know that right?" Camille asked, teasing her boyfriend. "I think Christmas is my favorite new holiday."

"It was better thanThanksgiving." He smiled staring at her eyes. "I love you." It was the first time they said it and Camille had a smile on her face that it was priceless for him, it was the same when she replied.

"I love you too." They kissed, and by the kiss she gave him, he knew exactly what was on her mind, even before she said it. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Logan told me we could use this room," Katie said dragging her brother by the hand, she opened the door and saw Carlos in his underwear, taking off his pants. And Lucy sitting on the other side of the room.

"Sorry wrong room." The blond said after losing his mind seeing the latino, he was about to close the door when Lucy shouted.

"I need to talk to you blondie." She started to walk and he waited by the door. She let the door wide open and when she was close to him she pushed him inside the room, closed the door and locked it. The blonde got up and started to open the door, but it was useless.

"You are going to thank me, and I'm leaving so your sister won't hear you saying bad things to me. Night blondie," she said from the other side of the door and walking away with the little girl.

"She locked it, in case you didn't notice," Carlos said to Kendall who was still trying to open the door.

"I know." He replied angry.

"Whatever, I'm sleeping on the floor, you can stay on bed." Kendall turned around and now Carlos was in pajamas, taking a pillow.

"You can stay on the bed, I will sleep on the floor." He took the pillow and some sheets and laid on floor, Carlos went to the bed and after long 5 minutes, he gave it away.

"Kendall, are you sleeping?"

"Not yet, is everything ok?" The blonde asked worried, but still trying to sound like he didn't care. He needed to push Carlos away.

"Come to bed, I can't sleep if you're on the cold floor."

"I'm fine."

"But I"m not, just come, please." The Latino sounded so broken and Kendall couldn't say no to that, he got up and went to the bed. He was next to Carlos both looking at the ceiling. "I'm not mad at you anymore," he said softly and Kendall closed his eyes trying to think the best way to keep himself away from Carlos.

"Ok, I'm not shutting up, Lucy told me Derek said something about you not telling me everything and I'm pretty sure that's the reason you are avoiding me, you don't even look at me. So you tell me now what the fuck is going on." The Latino was sitting on the bed now, and Kendall stayed with his eyes closing, thinking if he should tell him.

"I can't ok? Life is not a fairy tale and do not have a happy ending." His eyes were closed and Carlos took the opportunity to kiss him, it wasn't like the other kiss they had, this one was full of luxury, it took a few seconds but Kendall managed to get Carlos away from him. "What are you doing?"

"You said it yourself, this is not a fairytale, no one fucks on fairytales so we fucking now to prove myself this is not a fairytale." It was the stupidest thing the blonde ever heard but he stopped think when he felt Carlos on top of him, and something hard through the fabrics trying to get some friction on his hips.

* * *

"You think it will work?" Katie Knight asked to Lucy who was on another bed on the same room as her.

"Sure will, they will fuck and fall in love. Or the other way around." The young girl smirked.

"No one says those things next to me."

"I'm the best person on earth so I can say anything." Lucy shrugged even though it was dark and the other girl couldn't see her.

"You deserve happiness Lucy," she said, and knew Lucy didn't know what to say when the room fell silent. "I hope my brother doesn't screw up."

"You know what they say right? Christmas, it's magical." The older girl replied and both girl closed their eyes, falling asleep, making their own Christmas wish, on their minds.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wasuuuuuup? It's been a while since the last update and I'm so sorry for that, I just hope that I can do the next one soon. So, let's talk about story shall we? I just mentioned sex and let your imagination flew because**

**A) writting three sex scenes it's too dirty. **

**B) it would be a longer chapter than it already is lol.**

**Also the songs used on this chaptes was, Circus - Britney Spears, How Do You Love Someone by Ashley Tisdale, Hurricane (which premiered the video yesterday) and Love Will Tell Us Where To Go by Bridgit Mendler, Dangerous To Know by Hilary Duff and Bump by Raven-Symoné. Sadly I don't own any of them, oh boy.**

**So, since I"m really nice I'll give you some news about what's coming up. We have a couple breaking up, like, for ever, not like a Taylor Swift song but forever, yeah. We have a bad guy showing up. A new crush to someone. And, in a few chapters, someone will die.**

**I hope this make you wanna read this story hahaha. Oh well, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting and everything. 3**

**P.S: While I was writing this chapter my amazing friend and Beta, finished her story named "They're Private Matters" you will love it.**

**fictionpress*com/s/3102244/1/  
**

**Beta's Note: Damn, this took me two and a half hours to edit (because it was so long.)**


	12. The Midnight Kiss

**Chapter 12: The Midnight Kiss**

New Year's Eve, the night where every single person thinks about their lives, when they usually decide to make their lives different, for Logan Mitchell the thought was "It's the day to become a man." He saw the empty room and soon the door for the bathroom opened to reveal his step brother, also, boyfriend.

"Get back to bed I miss you," Logan said rubbing his eyes, the other boy stood there with a stupid smile seeing how adorable his boyfriend could be and how he loved to think of him as his boyfriend. "What?" the sleepy boy asked blushing a little for being stated at.

"Nothing, I just like to see you."

"Stop seeing me and come back to bed hold me, I want more sleep," he pouted and James smiled bigger making his way to the bed. He got under the blankets and held Logan from behind spooning him. "That's so much better."

"Hey Logie?" he asked for attention and his boyfriend hummed in response so he continued. "I have a resolution for the new year." Logan sighed and turned around.

"Kinda early to talk but okay, spill it out."

"The only thing on the my list is to make you happy everyday and make sure you're safe. Make sure to fight for you. And love you more everyday." Logan was looking directly on his eyes and smiled lightly still a little bit sleepy but more awake.

"You are so cheesy, lucky for you. You are pretty so I can live with that," the smart boy replied moving so he could kiss James who was taken over by Logan who managed to dominate the kiss and soon was straddling him kissing his neck, he kissed his way to James's left ear and whispered seductively "I have something on my list you can take." He said putting more pressure with his hips. James moaned but soon regained control stopping Logan.

"We already talked about that Logan." The smaller boy stopped and pouted as James turned them around pinning him against the bed.

"My virginity, my choice. Come on Jamie I love and you love me, not in a teenage full of hormones way but in a forever couple real love way. The only person I'm doing for life is you it can be in days, weeks or months but it's gonna be you, forever will so we can take advantage on the fact that our parents are on a trip and we can be loud and free or I can handcuff you to the bed, leave you here, go to a sex shop and buy a dildo so I can come back and make you watch me fuck myself with it, you won't be able to touch yourself so I'll make you beg me to ride you and when you do it, I'll leave with no cum for the next months." He explained calmly wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's hips and pulling him closer until he could feel the erection on his ass through the fabric of their pants. He stared at his face for a few moments before James smirked.

"You finally were able to turn me on with your words, but I think that for your first time we go more romantically." He said before kissing Logan calmly. The kiss had sexual tension but still, love. Soon both boys were naked. James started to trail kisses down Logan's body but was stopped by a hand grabbing his head.

"Please James, I'm done with foreplay just do it." The boy on top nodded and was getting up but was stopped again.

"I'm gonna get the lube on the drawer," he said next to Logan's face.

"Don't want, just do it." Logan was usually a shy kid but when he was horny he changed to a completely different personality.

"I don't want you to get hurt, so I'm taking the lube." James was about to get up and Logan pulled him against himself, both boys staring at each others eyes.

"I love you Jamie." Logan said before starting to kiss his boyfriend, when he felt James relaxing with the kiss he lined his ass against James' cock. When they touched both boys moaned on each others throats.

James started to enter on him and Logan gasped ending the kiss. His eyes were shut as he felt the pain. James stopped moving when he saw his love's face, who opened his eyes.

"Go all the way in before you stop, I'll tell you when I'm ready." His knees were close to his chest to make it easier so James pushed himself in, until every inch of his dick was buried in Logan's ass.

Logan closed his eyes again feeling more pain and for a second he wished he used the lube, he tried not to think about the pain and opened his again, James was looking him, obviously he was having a hard time not to move. Logan placed his hand gently on James face.

"I love you," he said before pulling him into a kiss. That was the signal James was waiting so he thrusted slowly while kissing him. Logan felt his body shiver from the great amount of pain and a little bit of pleasure. He instinctively moaned and grabbed James hair. That turned the boy on and the next thrusts were more stronger and a bit faster.

They were looking at each others eyes feeling more connected than ever, every time he forced himself inside Logan he felt complete, not for the act but for the person with him. Soon Logan's pain turned into pleasure and he smiled feeling complete just like James. That gave the pretty boy the confidence he needed to speed it up. Both boys moaning loud, with nothing on their minds except each other.

In a few minutes James felt himself coming closer to the edge so he grabbed Logan's neglected dick and stroked at the same pace he thrusted onto him.

When James sensed he was going to lose it he kissed Logan again, and that was all they needed to get an orgasm. James did it inside Logan who right after shot his load on their abs and James's hand.

For a few seconds they stayed still. When he felt he could move without fainting, James tried his best to pull out without hurting Logan in the process and laid down next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried that he was too hard for his first time. Usually he didn't care, it was always for his own pleasure he usually never thought about the other person in bed with him.

"Yes, it hurts a bit, but it was totally worth it. I love you and I'm happy you were my first because you are going to be my last James Diamond," he answered while placing his head on his boyfriend's chest and listening to his heart beat.

"I'll always be yours Logie, don't you dare to ever forget about that alright?"

"I can try," Logan smiled when he heard him and remembered what day it was. "How about we sleep some more, than later we clean ourselves up, eat something and leave for the party? I mean, it's not like our parents will know we didn't clean up the house for the new year, they are miles away."

"I like your plan smart boy." He replied kissing the top of the smaller boy's head and embracing him. Both boys soon fell asleep feeling happier than ever on their lives.

* * *

"Every party we go it turns into a bad night."

"Don't go neurotic on all of us, enjoy tonight Carlos. We're all together, in a nice hotel party," Jo said smiling at Carlos who spent the whole day pessimist.

"Thanks to me," Dak interrupted.

"Well, actually, your parents," Damon replied smirking at Dak's face.

"And you have a midnight kiss, that's what you always wanted right?" Jo completely ignored the two boys and Carlos blushed at the mention of the midnight kiss. Ever since he heard about the tradition he wanted for himself.

"Well, I don't know about that."

"You two have been fucking since Christmas. And seriously, sex on the birth of Jesus? Now I know I'm not going alone to hell," Lucy said and Carlos blushed with Kendall while the people walked around them. "I meant it for all of you, I could mentally see you all hornydogs."

"Now that we're talking about that... who's the bottom?" Dak asked and like usual, Camille slapped his chest.

"I don't know why I'm with you."

"Oh come on I don't wanna know about my little adopted brother's sex life," Damon said hugging Jo.

"Can't believe you're asking this," Lucy said to the shock of her friends.

"Thank you Lucy finally someone is thinking," Kendall said thankful to the girl.

"I know, I mean, the way you were walking on Christmas I bet on you." Kendall was about to reply, while his friends were laughing but Carlos interrupted.

"Hey look James and Logan are here, thank God." They saw both boys coming over and when they finally reached their friends Lucy opened her jaw in shock and said:

"Oh my God you lost your v-card." Logan blushed all shades of red when his friends stared at him.

"How do you know?" Dak asked the girl.

"Please, I can smell sex even after hours, and Logan was the bottom, Dak."

"Of course, it would be weird if they tried the other way around, Logan is just too bottom."

"Classy," James said while Logan stayed silent.

"Another reason to celebrate and not be paranoid like Carlos," Camille said earning a curious look from everyone. "What? If you can't beat them, join them."

"That's my girl," Dak said kissing her.

"Oh my God I just puked 50 times in my own mouth in less than a second." Lucy said grabbing a drink from a waiter passing by who didn't bother to ask her age.

"I'm happy we're here together, the last few months were... something. So, we all deserve the next year, like the best ever," Damon said, smiling

"Hello bitches," a voice said approaching them.

"Oh come on," Dak groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me." Camille said closing her eyes.

"And the party is ruined," Carlos said sighing.

"What do you want now Derek?" James asked still angry about the last time they saw him.

"Actually it's not of your business," he said smirking and when James was about to answer he quickly continued. "I want Kendall to come with me."

"Hell no, you're not taking him anywhere." Carlos said stepping forward as if he was protecting the blonde who wasn't showing his emotions at all.

"Cute but annoying, Kendall come with me." He snapped his fingers but no one moved.

"I said he's not going anywhere."

"Alright, I don't know how it works with, wherever place you from, but in this land, white man says, Latinos from Puerto-Guardala-Mexico-Rico do. And you don't test my patience Knight, you know how small it is." He smirked in a way that gave Logan shivers. Kendall started to walk and Carlos stood in front of him.

"Oh come on you're kidding right?"

"Don't wait him for your midnight kiss Alejandro," Derek said to Carlos. "Come on Blondie," he said grabbing Kendall by the arm and dragging him through the room.

"Where are we going?"

I have a room for the night and you and I are going to talk."

* * *

"How could he go with him? Fuck it, I need a drink." A Latino was mumbling in the hall and left not really listening to anyone.

"Do you guys think Derek will hurt him?" Logan asked his boyfriend.

"Nah, Kendall can beat the shit out of him. He is a badass skinny son of a bitch." The answer made Logan smile for a second before remembering what was going on.

"What did Kendall do?" Lucy asked Dak and James and both boys shared a look, both wishing that the other knew what was going on, and they shrugged in response.

"Do you guys think that he, I don't know, killed someone?" Camille asked rubbing her arms.

"He felt too guilty for making Timmy commit suicide he wouldn't hurt anyone," Damon said pulling Jo closer for a hug.

"What if he did a porn movie?" Dak asked and as usual, Camille slapped him. "Ouch. It could happen you know."

"We need to talk to him, he needs to know we are here for him," Jo said from Damon's arms.

"Can we have fun? Every single fucking party is ruined by something and it's New Year's Eve. We are suppose to dream about next year and wish that thin..." Lucy was getting dramatic and waved her hand, hitting a glass that a guy was holding. The liquid, probably champagne fell on his white shirt. "Shit, I'm so so so sorry."

"It's okay, I hated this shirt anyway, my mom made me use it," the guy said and that was when Lucy noticed him, he was tall with a tanned skin, his hair was dark brown with brown eyes and a mole on his upper lip, on the right side. "I'm Louis," he said giving his hand to the girl.

"I'm Lucy." She shook hands with him and they locked eyes before Dak coughed. "Right, those are my friends. Dak, Camille, Jo, Damon, James and Logan," she said pointing at each of them.

"Aren't you a little bit young to be here?" the guy asked with a funny face.

"My parents knows the owner of the hotel, you don't look older than us." Dak answered.

"I'm 22 actually."

"And you are in college?" Jo asked not really liking the guy.

"Yeah, I'll major on music."

"Oh my God that's so cool, did I just said "Oh my God?" Lucy said and asked in less than a second.

"Our friend is retarded, we are sorry for her," Dak said and, again, Camille slapped him.

"My boyfriend is just stupid, I'm sorry."

* * *

"What do you want?" Kendall asked as he got into the room. It was on a high floor so it had a beautiful view.

"Don't be like this Knight," Derek answered locking the door behind him and starting move to the bottle of champagne he ordered earlier.

"Sorry, I forgot we were best friends." The blonde was impatient and his mood right now wasn't the best.

"You better start to treat me as one," Derek smirked and let the bottle alone, not opening it.

"What do you want?" he asked again irritated.

"You see I was watching TV the other day and they were talking about how someone homophobe is probably gay."

"Jut get to the point," Kendall said sighing and got pinned against the wall by the other boy, his face only inches away.

"If only I knew some gay guy willing to do anything to keep a secret that I know I could test that theory." Kendall started to laugh at Derek's face who let him go with a smirk.

"So you're going to rape me and blackmail me so I don't tell anyone, you know that's worse than what you got against me right?"

"Jesus Kendall what kind of person do you think I am? I wouldn't rape you, besides, from now on, you are my slave."

"Okay, you are watching too much 90210 or Gossip Girl or I don't know, any teen drama TV show." Kendall started to walk to the door.

"Walk away from this room and in five minutes every single person will know what you did, including your mom, it wasn't easy but I got her phone." He smirked grabbing the phone like a threat.

"You want me to be your fuck buddy, I can tell everyone you're gay."

"I would rather if you use the term "bicurious", besides my parents are used to it, there are gay people in my family, are your mom and little sister used to have..."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Kendall asked not wanting to hear the word he knew he was about to say.

"Strip," he ordered simply.

"I thought you said no rapes."

"We're not doing it, you can keep your boxes." The blonde didn't said anything else, he just started to take off all of his clothes, except for his underwear. "Funny, you're thin but still have some muscles from hockey, it is kinda hot, now you just need one thing."He took a few steps and gave a bow-tie to Kendall who gave him an "are you fucking serious look", the blonde took the bow-tie and placed it around his neck.

"You look adorable with that." Derek didn't say this with his usual tone, but in a soft one, and he did compliment Kendall who actually felt embarrassed.

"Thanks."

"Now, let's have some champagne," he said grabbing the bottle and popping it.

* * *

"Hi I want a drink."

"Sorry kiddo, I will need your ID," the barman said to Carlos.

"Oh come on, I need a drink. My whatever-he-was just walked away and left me alone."

"He?" The barman asked and Carlos got a bit angrier with him, he stared at him and noticed he looked exactly like he was 21, with pale skin, just like Logan's. Brown eyes and hair and his lips were slightly red.

"Yeah, you got a fucking problem with me dating a guy?" Carlos was furious and decided he had enough, but the barman started to laugh.

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to sound it like that. Actually I'm gay too and my boyfriend dumped me two weeks ago because he didn't wanted a serious relationship, so I understand you."

"Is that an English accent?" Carlos asked ignoring everything he said so far.

"I'm from London."

"Oh, I'm sorry about me getting angry. It's just that I spent two years crushing on this guy, and we finally hook up but then he pushed me away, then we had sex, lots of it, and now he just walks away. I'm so done." He started to complain again and the barman smiled and gave him a drink. "I thought you needed my ID."

"Consider it my gift." He smiled to Carlos who was speechless and blushing a little bit.

"I'm Carlos."

"Julian."

"Well, I have to go back to my friends before they think I'm killing someone."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you around. Just know that bartenders are the best listeners in the world, so if you want to talk you can come back. It's not like those old people are coming here to get drinks anyway." Carlos smiled at him while waking away, making his way back to his friends, taking one last glance from above his shoulders.

"Why are you smiling like a idiot?" Logan asked when the Latino got to the group.

"Who were you flirting with?" Dak asked not knowing he was doing it but Carlos blushed. "Oh my god you really were flirting with someone." Carlos was about to answer but noticed a guy he didn't know.

"Oh hello."

"This is Louis nice to meet you blah blah blah, just tell us who were you flirting with," Lucy said and Louis smiled at the girl not letting him answer.

"The bartender."

"You whore, sex and free drinks. When did you become so smart?" Lucy questioned, completely surprised.

"Seriously Lucy? Like, seriously?" Jo said looking at the girl, then to Louis then to the girl again who just shrugged.

"Anyway, so I guess you don't want to know about Mike being here."

"We decided we would keep it a secret, Lucy," Camille said not believing the girl.

"Yeah well, that was before Kendall went with hot version of Norman Bates, besides, he's already slutting up with the barman, at least he has the option."

"And where's Mike?" Carlos asked not really paying attention to his friends.

"Right there, all alone, go get him," Dak said pointing across the room and Camille glared at him. "What?"

"Nice way to support your best friend."

"He choose to go with Derek and Carlos deserve a happy night, not crying over the night about Kendall." At this point Carlos rolled his eyes and walked at the direction of Mike. "Hey"

"Carlos, hi, didn't know you would be here."

"Yeah, Dak's parents are friends with the owner of this place so here we are. How are you here? I mean it's for people older than 18."

"My uncle is the owner."

"Oh, right, you told me that once." Carlos looked at the boy and remembered all the good times they had, they would probably be together if Kendall didn't ruin it. "So, you wanna hang out with me? I mean, us." Mike smiled at the blush on Carlos' face.

"I have to stay close to my family, but maybe I can escape for a while later." He left and Carlos stayed there and ready to drink more from his whatever alcohol drink it was but it was empty so he got back to the bar where Julian was doing nothing.

"Hey, think you can give me more of that drink?" He got the bartender's attention who smiled at him.

"Sure, and it was a Blood Mary. You seem better, what happened? Are you back with your boyfriend?" There was something on the way he said that it almost sounded like sadness.

"Nah, Kendall left the building. I actually ran into another ex, we broke up because of my feelings for Kendall. I think we could work it out and now that Kendall is gone..."

"Oh come on get back with ex is a big no no, unless you're Taylor Swift and about to write a new album. I mean you already tried with him and you still had feelings for another guy. If your ex was enough and truly the one you wouldn't look at another person with those eyes. His love should be enough."

"Jesus, you are a bartender you were supposed to be a stupid guy with no dreams and bills to pay."

"I'm British, my people are sexy and smart by nature. I mean have you heard my accent? People have orgasms by talking to me." He gave the Latino his drink smirking.

"Okay sexy man, tell me what I should do with my love life then."

"I think you are the one who needs to decide. You can go back to your ex, that didn't work out before. Or you can take a chance on the sexy amazing British bartender that is working on this lame old people party." He got closer to Carlos as he talked to him, the younger boy smiled at him.

"Sure you're what, 21?" He waited for the bartender to nod before continuing. "I'm 16 how is that interesting for you?"

"We both are at the freedom ages."

"Yeah you can legally go to clubs and drink alcohol while I get a thrill having a driver license."

"So what? I think you are cute and I feel you are a good person not the kind of guy who would screw me over. It's worth a shot." He leaned in dangerously close to Carlos who thought about kissing before deciding no.

"I think I should find my friends." He started to walk away but turned around when he heard his name with a British accent.

"If you want more drinks or, you know, me. You know where to find me." Both boys smiled at each other before Carlos resumed his walking.

* * *

"So Blondie, come here I'll warm you. You look like you're cold," he said in the bed underneath the duvet.

"The only reason I'm cold is because you are keeping me almost completely naked," Kendall said as he got in the bed and Derek spooned him immediately.

"I'm a nice person. Come on let's talk, tell me about you and Latino boy," he whispered on his ear.

"There is nothing to tell you, thanks to you."

"Come on don't blame me, if you thought he was worth it you wouldn't keep any secret from him. You chose to come with me because your own safety is more important than your relationship with him. That's not true love, that's high school romance. I just gave you a little help to figure out." Kendall stayed silent and Derek sighed behind him. "Turn around." And the blonde did as he was told, staring coldly directly at Derek. "I know you think I'm a jerk, and well, I am. But I can be nice too okay?" The clock started to beep indicating that it was midnight. "Happy new year." Kendall looked at Derek and he didn't look like his usual stupid self, he looked calm, nice. And that was all it need before he kissed Derek Walsh for the first time.

* * *

As the clock turned midnight Damon kissed Jo, Camille kissed Dak and Lucy kissed a guy named Louis. James was about to kiss Logan but the smaller boy stopped him when he looked at Carlos.

"Go ahead Logan, I won't get hurt if I'm the only one who didn't get a midnight kiss." The Latino boy said rolling his eyes.

"Come on Carlos you can't lose another year, you want this kiss and you should go get it. You have 45 seconds." The pale smart boy of the group said to his best friend before kissing his boyfriend.

Carlos looked around, the couples were kissing. Some with love, some with luxury.

40 seconds.

He saw Mike alone in the corner, he was clearly away from his family. He wished that they were together. Their relationship was easy, they both knew what they wanted and they liked each other but Carlos screwed up because of Kendall.

30 seconds.

He started to think about the blond, if he was okay. If he still was with Derek, what happened? And he wanted to know what to do, if he was supposed to move on not knowing why Kendall left him that night.

20 seconds.

He looked over at the bar. Julian had a smile on his face while texting someone. He couldn't help but feel attracted to the guy. He was older and from another country. He just met him but he seemed someone nice and that he could talk with.

10 seconds.

He closed his eyes and decided to forget Kendall. He thought about Mike and Julian an decided what to do.

5 seconds.

He ran through the people just in time because when he started the kiss he had 1 second before 00:01. The kiss was all the that he wished all of those years. The kiss was a surprise for the other boy so after he pulled away the other boy said the only thing on his mind.

"Happy New Year"

* * *

**A.N: Hey guys what's up? I hope you guys like this chapter and don't have me for breaking Kenlos up but come on, not every high school couple lasts forever. So who do you guys think it was Carlos' midnight kiss? Mike or Julian?**** And what about Lucy's new crush? And Derek's change of heart. And Logan and James are just so cute, I think i want a relationship with their relationship. BTW, soon we'll say bye bye to someone, maybe the person can wait Regionals before dying, who knows. Maybe on chapter 15 we will find out. And guess what female character is getting a great story next chapter?  
**

**Like everytime I update the story I just wanna thank you guys for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting.**

**P.S: Did you watch Big Time Invasion? Mama Knight was so hilarious that I just wanted her own show after watching it.**


	13. Texting 1, 2, 3

**Chapter 13: Texting, 1, 2, 3**

"Okay, you know those weeks where you don't have anything new to tell?" Dak asked on the table they were having lunch.

"I know, nothing big happened. I hate routine," Lucy groaned right in front of him.

"Well, you haven't seen that guy Louis?" Jo was trying her best to start a conversation.

"We went out on a date and you won't believe this but I liked him so, guess what? Mama closed her legs on the first date!" She was so happy saying that that all of her friends kept the laughs and jokes to themselves and Logan decided to act before Dak said something to ruin it.

"So when is the next date?"

"Oh well, you know how he is in college right? So next date is on regionals." Her friends all said "Oh" together in unison as if they practiced.

"Regionals are on Valentine's day and for a second date it's like you are screaming to be loved," James explained being backed up by the group except for Camille.

"Come on guys it's romantic, I mean Lucy didn't spread her legs open for him, he is special. I think it will work, he is a sweetheart."

"He gave me chills," Jo said stabbing her food.

"He is cool," Kendall protested.

"No, Julian is cool, a sweetheart that doesn't give me chills. I'm telling you there is something about him."

"Okay, Carlos how about you and sexy British?" Logan asked and James glared at him.

"Sexy British? Really?"

"Oh come on, British people are hot by nature with that sexy accent." James crossed his arms and intensified his glare. "You are hotter then all of them put together." Now his boyfriend smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"That's so much better."

"But you totally pop a boner when I do the accent," Logan faked an accent and James stared at him for a second biting his lower lip.

"You are so fucking hot." He started to kiss Logan but was interrupted with food being throw at them by Kendall.

"In the middle of the cafeteria? Seriously?"

"Back to Carlos' boyfriend..." Damon rolled his eyes at how stupid his friends were and thought how much he would miss them at college.

"First, he is not my boyfriend. Second, he is amazing. He lives nearby, is funny, cute and is studying to be a cooker. Oh and his favorite food: corndog."

"Dude you have to marry him, he is like your soul mate or som..." Dak was interrupted by a poke by Camille who indicated Kendall with her eyes. Jo, as usual, noticed and tried to save the situation.

"He seems great, he should come to hang out with us one of those days."

"And make me drinks, lots of drinks," Lucy completed and Carlos smiled at the girl.

"So Kendall, where have you been the last days?" Dak asked the boy innocently.

"What do you mean?" The blond knew what he meant but played dumb.

"I never see you anymore, only at lunch. You're my best friend I miss hanging out with you."

"Wait? Dak saying something not related to sex? Must be the apocalypse," Damon teased and Kendall smiled, he knew he had been an awful friend, but Derek wanted to see him a lot.

"We can hang out later," He answered and Dak smiled.

"Sweet."

"Are you hanging out with Derek? Is that why you have been ditching us?" Carlos asked drawing the attention to him while Jo groaned. He stared at her in confusion. "What? I totally mean that like in a friendly way, not in a you can kill him and let him become a zombie so he can eat your brains."

"Carlos," Damon warned like an older brother.

"It's fine," Kendall started sighing before continuing. "I deserve that, I'm sorry but there is more than you know it, any of you. So please, be there for me because I need my friends."

"Friends don't use other friends or keep a secret from them. You should get a dictionary and see the definition of friendship because you are a selfish person who doesn't even know what that means." Kendall stared at Carlos and didn't know how to answer, he was grateful that the bell rang indicating that lunch was over and they had class.

"I'm going to class." He left his tray on the table and walked away.

"You will tell him you're sorry later," Damon said to Carlos who was still angry.

"Yeah, in another life." The Latino got up and walked to his class leaving his friends wondering what to do.

* * *

Lucy was in history class not paying attention when her phone buzzed indicating a text.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She read the text and saw it was from Louis.

"Thinking of ways to become invisible and get away from this boring class." She pressed send and waited seconds before she got a reply.

"I can picture that, you in the middle of the classroom wearing your black jacket giving death glares to your old history teacher." She read and smiled but then a thought came across her mind and she started to type.

"How do you know I'm with the black jacket and that my teacher is old?"

She sent the text and began to look around her, she looked through the window but didn't saw anyone staring through it. She looked to her phone and awaited one minute before the answer came.

"You are wearing it in almost all of you photos on Facebook. Besides, history teachers are always old. Afraid I'm stalking you?"

She smiled relaxed looking at the text and started to reply with a smirk.

"Well, you stalked my Facebook already."

In a few seconds she got a text but the teacher spotted her phone.

"Mrs. Stone is there something you wanna share with us?" the old teacher asked her and the whole class payed attention on her. She checked her phone and read the text in silent.

"Gotta get to class, call you later."

She smiled and pretended to read aloud.

"Just bought a huge 12-inch dil..."

"Enough Mrs. Stone. You try to be a smartass again and you're going to detention."

* * *

James and Logan got into calculus together, and were ready to sit next to each other but the teacher interrupted.

"Mr. Diamond and Mr. Mitchell I need you two to pay attention so you won't sit next to each other today, I don't want you two talking in my class."

Both boys knew better than try to argue so James sat behind Logan. The class started and Logan was paying attention. James tried but failed completely when Logan dropped his pen and had to get up and bend over to get it. James saw Logan's ass in his tight jeans and he forgot he was in class. The noises we're blocked out of his mind and when Logan sat again in front of him, he grabbed his phone and sent him a text.

"I think you should drop your pen again."

Logan opened the text and blushed knowing what his boyfriend meant with that so he replied.

"Keep dreaming, Diamond. I'm paying attention to class and you're not going to distract me."

Logan was proud of his text, he loved his boyfriend but he knew education is important. The teacher had his back to the students as he wrote in the blackboard and as Logan was writing he felt a mouth on his neck. Kissing him, soon it was only a tongue making his way right behind his ear and James knew what happened when he sucked that point. Logan moaned and James got back to his previous position as nothing happened. The class and the teacher were all staring at Logan who blushed.

"Mr. Mitchell I presume you know the right behavior to a classroom," the teacher said clearly annoyed.

"I do. I hurt my finger in the chair." The smart boy couldn't think straight and was embarrassed by the looks he was receiving.

"You wanna go to the nurse room?" the teacher asked rolling his eyes. Logan was about to decline but he had a better idea and turned around to look at James with the angrier look he ever gave him.

"Yes, please." He got up and grabbed the pass walking out of the room.

James stood there feeling bad. He was afraid Logan was mad at him. So he texted him again.

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't thought you would moan too loud. Don't be mad."

He kept staring at his phone until he got a text.

"You are already being punished."

James read it three times not understanding.

"What punishment? Where are you?"

He sent the text and awaited afraid that Logan was cheating on him so when the phone announced a new text he quickly opened it.

"You don't get to do this."

He was about to ask what but a new text came and this time it was a photo. He opened it and he gasped when he saw Logan inside a bathroom stall with no pants and two fingers buried in his ass. He could see half if his face, only his lower lip being bitten. It was the sexiest thing he ever saw and he needed to remember he was in class. He threw his hand in the air.

"Can I please go to the bathroom?" The teacher looked at him and rolled his eyes before talking.

"Mr. Diamond I assume you think I'm stupid if you honestly think I'm letting you go outside this class while your boyfriend is wandering around school. I've been your age so pay attention in my class." James groaned and was about to keep trying when a new text came in.

"I don't think our teacher will let you come out so I'll play by myself. And I'll give you every detail."

James cursed himself for dating someone so smart, he hated that there was nothing he could do. Blue balls via texting is the worst thing he could think of and soon he received a new text.

"I understand why you like to fuck me so much, I'm so tight Jamie."

James bit his tongue to prevent a moan coming out and typed quickly.

"Logan please, it's not funny. You are making me horny and I'm stuck here. Please stop."

He was so hard he was about to cry. It was getting uncomfortable since he was on skinny jeans. He tried to adjust his member in a better position when his phone buzzed.

"But it is fun baby. I haven't even started to touch my cock and I'm close already."

The pretty boy wanted it to end and another text came, it was another photo. This time Logan adjusted the camera so James could see his blushed face with a smirk. His other hand was now holding his hard member and James almost got an orgasm seeing how hot his boyfriend is. And another text came.

"Baby omg, I sent the last picture to Carlos too."

James bit his tongue again, this time so he wouldn't laugh in the middle of the class. He could imagine how Logan was desperate in the bathroom. He wrote a new text.

"I love you so much, I love how clumsy you are."

He sent and smiled thinking about Logan blushing so he started to type a new one.

"Also, I didn't know you wanted a threesome, I mean it won't be a threesome. He can watch me fuck you because no one can touch and stay alive."

He pressed sent and got a new one.

"I don't wanna be clumsy I wanna be sexy."

James smiled, he really loved Logan.

"My underwear can prove you were sexy until you mentioned Carlos."

And again a text came when he sent one.

"Of course I don't want anyone else. You are all I need."

James smiled as he read the text again, before he could answer a new one came.

"I always screw up. ):"

That broke James heart, he knew how many times Logan tried to seduce him and he always said or did something that made James laugh totally killing the mood. He typed one last message.

"Tell you what, I will let you do whatever you want with me tonight. Just come back to class, as much as I loved your two photos, I rather to see you in front of me, even from behind. So, get your pretty ass back to class."

* * *

"When I said I wanted help in biology I didn't mean that."

Carlos sent the text after Logan obviously sent _him_ the wrong thing. He got a text but it wasn't from Logan as he awaited, it was from Camille.

"I need to tell you something, I still haven't told Dak and you're my best friend I just need to."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, Camille was the type of person who used this expression only on really serious subjects. When he got an idea of what could it be he quickly typed a new message.

"Is this a baby thing?"

He got a new text.

"I'm so sorry, God please forget you ever saw my junk. I'll help 24/7 so you can get an A."

He smiled again at Logan's mistake. The only reason he wasn't even more embarrassed was because he loved Logan like a brother. A huge statement for such a small time of friendship but it was something he knew since they were kids, even if Logan can't remember him. His thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone announcing a new message.

"No, I mean kinda but I'm not pregnant. Last night I heard my parents talking on the kitchen and they were talking about a woman who came looking for me. They said that they needed to tell me the truth, that I should know where I came from. Carlos I'm pretty sure I was adopted."

He read it three times to make sure he read it right. His jaw was open and if he wasn't paying attention before, now his attention was definitely out of the building.

"OMG Camille, have you talked to them? How are you dealing with this?"

Carlos' heart broke thinking about his friend. Not that adoption was a bad thing, especially since it was adoption that gave him Damon as a brother. He knew Camille probably spent the night crying and it was confirmed when he got a new text from her.

"Of course I haven't. I don't know what to do. All of this time I was so sure I was their daughter but now... I mean why my real parents would abandon me? And I love the fact that my parents took me in and loved me like I was their real daughter but still, they lied to me for almost 17 years. I don't know how to deal with it."

That was what he needed to want to cry.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you, Dak will be there for you too. We can talk about this later in person so I can hold you while you tell me about. For now, let me tell you something funny, Logan sent me a photo of his dick."

Carlos was the type of person who wanted people to laugh. He waited a few seconds and text popped in.

"I don't know who I love more. Logan for sending you this or you for telling me this."

* * *

"Hey, is it alright if I hang out with Dak today?"

Kendall sent the message to Derek, who was in the same class as him. He kept being a slave and doing anything he wanted, except the sex part because Kendall wasn't comfortable with it and Derek kept his word of not making him do anything he didn't want to. He watched Derek read the text. The other boy turned his face knowing Kendall was staring at him and rolled his eyes. The blond wanted to laugh, Derek was a pain in the ass but underneath everything he had a soul. And soon, Kendall got a text.

"Did you see my eyes rolling? That was me hating your friends."

Kendall smiled and tried to make Derek used his emotion.

"Starting to hate being far from me? Do I smell a heart coming from the black hole in your chest?"

He sent and observed Derek, he saw him moving his head as if he was chuckling. He watched his arms flexing as he typed. He knew it was stupid but he was falling for Derek Walsh. Yes, destiny liked to fuck with Kendall.

"You are so funny that tomorrow you will clean my room in a french maid outfit."

Kendall looked at the boy who texted him and saw him staring at him with a smirk.

"You will realize, sooner or later how you are falling for me. Anyway, I think I can meet Dak right?"

He pressed sent and stared at him again. He never got a reply on the phone, only another smirk. Their eyes connected when the voice of the principal filled the room.

"Damon Jenner, come to my office right now."

* * *

"I didn't do it, you have to believe me!" Damon was screaming in the principal's office.

"I do but there's nothing I can't do Mr. Jenner. Look I know you have a great spirit and would never change your own grades but I don't have proof you didn't do it. I'm sorry but I have to suspend you."

"Oh come on Mr. Rocque we have a big game coming and I'm the captain, I can't be suspended."

"Damon I am so sorry and to show you I believe you I won't call your uncles, you can deal with them the way you want. I'm sorry kid that's the best I could do." Damon was speechless, his whole life with the Garcias he learned to do the right thing and he always did, he wanted to make his parents proud wherever they were. He knew that he couldn't do much so he left the office in a hurry and gone to his car texting Jo on his way.

"As soon as your class is finished come meet me on my car, I'm waiting."

He sighed when he reached his car, he got in and thanked God that it was almost time to go home. He decided to listen to the radio and as soon as he relaxed he broke down, feeling ashamed of what everyone would think about him and angry that someone could change his grades just to incriminate him.

* * *

"Kids we have to get ready to Regionals," Mrs. Evans announced. "Give me ideas for the theme."

"Broadway classics," James said with his hand in the air.

"British songs," Carlos said.

"Rock 'n Roll," Logan raised his hand to say.

"Hell no," A girl said and they turned around to see the blonde Jennifer.

"We will decide the theme." The one with the straight hair got up and the other two followed her to the center of the room.

"We are doing girl power and demand to have solos because I am so tired of waving in the background." This time it was the one with curly hair who spoke.

"Even Lady Vampire did a solo in sectionals and he is here for a few monthes."

"Okay, Tweedledee, Tweeddledumb and Tweeddleslut. You three have talent just like a fat cat called Elise whose only function in life is to poop so if you wanna win, go to the back, harmonize, and wave pretending that you can do something good." Lucy snapped her fingers in a diva way.

"Enough, you three will have no solos, neither will you Lucy." Mrs. Evans was mad and breathing heavily.

"Then we are out and you will have to find three persons in days or you can't compete." Blonde Jennifer who was in the middle crossed her arms as she spoke.

"You guys do a song that you choose, we find a group song and someone do a solo," Logan suggested trying to calm down.

"Mr. Mitchell since you did the last solo, choose the next one." Mrs. Evans stated and a few people rolled eyes waiting for James to be choose.

"Lucy. If someone should do a solo it should be someone who is the girl power." The girl smiled at the three girls triumphantly as Logan chose her.

"Okay, now we choose the songs and work together as a team because if we lose, I'm gonna make you all eat the thophy from sectionals." Mrs. Evans was getting very angry at them.

"I have an idea, we could use a song to get together and get some people to cheer for us," Logan said excited.

"God you are such a teacher's pet," James said and his boyfriend glared at him. "Sorry baby but you are." Logan kept glaring at him with arms crossed. "I love you." And that made him crack a smile.

"Logan, back to us," Dak said as Camille snapped her fingers next to his ear.

"Right, we do the ultimate girl power song to rock this school."

"What song?" Carlos asked excited wanting to know everything.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are doing a big hit that will make you blow your mind away," Logan said writing the name of the performer on the blackboard.

* * *

**A.N: Hey guys wasup? Hope you liked this chapter, it is actually more of a filler. I needed it to get ready to next chapter which will be great. What song do you think Logan was talking about? The one that is the ultimate girl power song. And now that you know that we'll get to see Julian and Louis more, what do you think about them? And Camille finally got a story yay. And poor Damon, who would have done that?  
**

**Well I'm planning a very busy Valentine's Day. Guess you'll have to wait to find out what happens, like if there is a fight and if things get bloody. Who knows.**

**Thanks for reading guys, it would be awesome if you leave me a review.**

**Stay safe. (:**


	14. My Bloody Valentine

Chapter 14: My Bloody Valentine.

Logan walked to the center of the cafeteria with Lucy, and he looked around and saw each of his friends in different corners. He looked to his right and saw a band ready. He nodded and started to sing gaining attention.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

Lucy sang the next line and more people were curious with what was going on. They both sang a line until the chorus was over.

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna_

_I wanna really really really wanna zig-a-zig, ah_

James came from one corner singing to everyone he passed by.

_If you want my future, forget my past_

Carlos came running from the other side to sing his part.

_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

Dak ran to where the food was and threw a little spaghetti in the air while singing.

_Now don't go wasting my precious time_

Kendall finished the first part singing to a table near Derek. He got a quick glance but saw a smirk and he was pretty sure Derek winked at him.

_Get your act together, we could be just fine_

For the chorus Logan and Lucy did the same parts as before.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna_

_I wanna really really really wanna zig-a-zig, ah_

The rest of the Glee club got up from where they were sitting and sang together.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

Camille got up and and sang being on top of one of the table where the kids got their food off.

_What do you think about that? Now you know how I feel_

Jo sang sitting on Damon's desk and grabbed his hand while singing.

_Say you can handle my love, are you for real?_

Blonde Jennifer crawled on a table in the direction of a jock on her part.

_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_

The curly haired Jennifer completed the verse pushing a boy from his chair.

_If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye_

Logan and Lucy did their part again with Lucy on Logan's back and running through the room.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna_

_I wanna really really really wanna zig-a-zig, ah_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

Lucy jumped from Logan's back and walked around flirting with the boys that she passed by as she sang the small rap.

_So here's a story from A to Z_

_You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_

_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face_

_We got G like MC who likes it on an_

_Easy V doesn't come for free_

_She's a real lady_

The Jennifer with straight hair finished the solos getting on top of the center table.

_And as for me, ha, you'll see_

When all of the club began to sing again the girls were on top of tables marking their power over the people.

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta_

_You gotta, you gotta, you gotta_

_You gotta slam, slam, slam, slam_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and zig-a-zig, ah_

_If you wanna be my lover_

When it was over some students were staring, happily screaming, some were looking bored and some looked embarrassed to watch. The only voice that came was from the principal that echoed through the speaker.

"I hope you all cheer for the glee club tonight on regionals, which will take place in our school so I'm counting on all of you to come cheer for our music team. Thank you."

* * *

"Can you take this blindfold off please? I'm getting the feeling that you will go all Carrie on me and throw me some pig blood."

"If you take this thing off I will make your life miserable."

"Sure you will Derek." Kendall rolled his eyes even though he couldn't see. He was getting uneasy not knowing where he was being taken to.

"Just a few more steps. Okay, now you can take it off." Kendall quickly took the blindfold off and saw the room. It was dark so his eyes adjusted pretty fast. He looked around and they were alone, on his feet it had a bottle of wine and a few snacks. Derek was sitting smiling at him, he pointed to the ceiling and Kendall's confused face changed to amazed. On the ceiling there were a lot of stars, Derek brought him to the planetary and that got Kendall a doubt.

"How did you manage to get us alone in the middle of the day? Wait is that related to that fight you had the other day? Please tell me you didn't kill anyone." Derek's face was relaxed and he laughed at the idea.

"First of all I paid for it. Second, come on. Yes I talk big game, I may have threatened some people, but I would never kill anyone." Kendall smiled and sat down in front of Derek.

"I know, you do have a heart, Mr. Tin man. I mean you made me this on Valentine's day."

"I knew you would like this gay surprise and I had nothing better to do, so here I am."

"Yeah, this totally took your time planning." Derek didn't answer so Kendall leaned forward and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like doing it." Both boys smiled at each other and laid down to see the stars. Kendall placed his head on Derek's chest and felt good. He felt like something good was finally coming and smiled thinking about what future had for them.

* * *

Logan and James got home happy and wanting to celebrate Valentine's day. They opened the door to their home to find both parents sitting on the couch with arms crossed and serious expressions on their faces.

"Jesus, how long have you been sitting there?" James tried to play cool and run to his room.

"Sit," Phillip ordered pointing to the couch in front of them. Both boys walked silently not sure of what was going on. "Today I got a phone call. A friend of yours is very worried."

"Dad, is this an intervention because we are not doing drugs and I would kill James if he tried," Logan said explaining.

"Derek told me you two have been dating." Logan's jaw dropped and James closed his fists. "I was hoping he was lying but apparently he wasn't."

"He had no right. We were going to tell you but we didn't want to upset you. God, I hate him," Logan spoke so fast they could barely understand.

"Don't. He was worried about what this would mean to our family." James applied more force on his fist and Logan laughed sarcastically.

"Derek is not a friend, he spends his days thinking about how to make us miserable. I swear I'm gonna cut his head off and throw it somewhere no one will..."

"Enough," Phillip cut in and Brooke placed her hand on his leg to calm him down.

"James, I never interfered in your sex life and let's be honest you are a whore so why the hell are you dating Logan?" Logan found it funny that she called her own son a whore and he would definitely laugh if it was another situation.

"At first I just wanted to mess with him but I love him." He was calm like in every nerve wracking situation. Logan was tense and calmed when he heard James said he loved him, that always made him better so he grabbed James' hand and looked at him.

"Boys that's hormones. You two are stepbrothers you can't date." Phillip had a vein on his neck ready to explode.

"Daddy please. I love him, not in a sibling way but in true love way."

"How long has this been going on?" Brooke asked in a more calm manner now.

"Since November."

"Okay, let's suppose you two have a fight and breakup. What happens? You can't avoid each other." Mr. Mitchell was doing his best to put some sense into the boys heads.

"If we do, we will deal with it but I assure you this won't happen in this life." Phillip sighed before Logan continued. "Look dad, I get it. It's scary because if we screw things up you will take my side and will want to murder James and that would break you and Brooke up. You know I wouldn't risk your happiness, but for the first time I get it what those movies are about, I finally can relate to songs about love, I do love him and you can't take it away from me. Just trust me the same way you trusted me I would understand moving in with someone I just met." Phillip took a second to think and when he opened his mouth Brooke interrupted.

"Kids, go to your room. And don't lock the door."

James got up and took Logan by his arm out of the living room.

* * *

"You booked us a 5-star hotel room?"

"Only the best for my dear Josephine," Damon said smiling at the blonde girl who crossed her arms.

"You know I hate my name and I'm feeling kinda PMS do you really wanna mess with me?"

"Of course not baby."

"Since this is the same hotel we spent New Year's Eve I'm guessing Dak has something to do with it." She threw herself on the bed.

"Yeah I asked him, I thought we deserved something nice to forget about everything."

"I was thinking, do you think Derek actually changed your grades? I mean there is no one in that school that doesn't like you, only him."

"Possibly, but I don't know how to prove it. And we can't accuse him of something if we don't know for sure."

"I know, and he has Kendall wrapped around his finger. What could he possibly have against him?" Damon went to the bed laying above Jo with his face a few inches away.

"And that is the reason I brought you to this hotel room." He kissed her neck and Jo chuckled.

"I thought it was so we could have sex." He stopped and looked her in the eyes while smirking.

"Oh yeah, that too."

* * *

"Hm, something smells really good."

"I'm really hoping you are talking about me or my food cause I swear that if you're hitting on Freddie we'll have a talk about your intentions," Julian screamed from the kitchen while Carlos was on the couch. He was petting a small Yorkshire who was sleeping on his lap.

"You know you can't compete with this little cute thing," Carlos said and Freddie stared at his quickly running to his face to lick face, giving light bites in the process.

"God, I should have never introduced you two," Julian said smirking at Carlos from the doorway.

"Oh come on, Freddie Mercury here is a real gentleman and treats me right," Carlos joked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Julian asked getting closer to Carlos.

"Sure." Freddie was still on his lap so he wasn't paying attention.

"Am I your rebound?" Carlos stopped petting the small dog and looked at Julian which made Freddie glare at Carlos not wanting him to stop.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I met you the same day that Kendall left you and you told me how you had feelings for him for a couple of years." Julian sat next to Carlos and Freddie ran to his lap, laying down to sleep.

"You just have a great timing. Yes I have feelings for Kendall but only the friendly ones, and actually right now I kinda hate him because he's been ditching all of us. And Kendall never was my boyfriend I already told you that." Julian smiled and looked at Carlos' eyes.

"So, you wanna be my boyfriend? Like, officially?" he blushed and Carlos took a second to appreciate how handsome the British boy was.

"I would like that. But be a decent gay American and do the right question." Julian furrowed his eyebrows trying to understand and pretended to get it.

"Oh you mean do you wanna go to a Madonna or GaGa concert? I have no idea what you're talking about." Carlos chuckled, which he mentally kicked himself for.

"I'll give you a hint, Valentine's day." And that made something click on Julian's head.

"Aren't you a cliche?" He placed Freddie on the couch and he remained sit staring as his owner got down on one knee and grabbed on of Carlos' hand. "Carlos Garcia, would you be my Valentine?"

"I'll think about that," he said seriously and Julian pulled him into a kiss that sealed their relationship. The kiss was only interrupted by Freddie who started to bark and tried to lick their faces.

"Looks like someone likes his stepfather."

"Think of me as your father Freddie. Your good looking father." Freddie jumped on Carlos and started to lick his face forgetting about Julian who rolled his eyes.

"Traitor. I'll check on our food, boyfriend."

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about here honey."

"It was our first date," Dak said throwing his arm around Camille's shoulders.

"Yeah and remember how it ended?"

"But today it's all about you and team Damille and I'm not leaving your side for a second so you won't get hurt," he said kissing her cheek while she stayed still with arms crossed.

"I'm still mad at you so stop being charming."

"Fine we can go to another place."

"Dak this is not about the place and you know it. Tell me the truth about that fight you had the other day. I know you well enough to know you wouldn't fight any guy in the street." The boy took some time looking at his girlfriend before starting to talk.

"Look Mills let's just leave it in the past."

"I told you everything about my adoption and you won't tell me anything about a fight? Seriously?"

"Okay fine, this is how it happened."

* * *

_"You son of a bitch!" Dak yelled a few steps away from Derek._

_"Oh hello Dak, having a nice day?" Two seconds later, Derek was pinned against his own car by Dak who was deadly angry._

_"You listen to me you little bastard, I don't know how but I know you did it and you are going to tell the principal you were the one who changed his grades."_

_"I have no idea what you are talking about." That was the answer needed for Dak to tighten his grip on Derek's collar._

_"I don't like you, actually I hate you and God help me if you keep trying to hurt my friends or screwing them up in school, I don't know how but I'm gonna prove you were the one who did it, and I'll leave you so fucked up that you will beg to die because I'm gonna torture your fucking mind so bad." Dak was so angry that he wasn't sounding like himself but Derek just laughed at his face._

_"You know what? If I were a fag like your friends I would be so turned on right now that the only begging I would do would be for you to fuck me. You can't hurt me Dak." He continued to laugh so Dak punched him on his right eye and slammed his head on the top of his car. He let go before he could hurt him more and started to walk away._

_Derek got up and walked to his car, he saw Dak slowly walking away and turned the car on. He pressed the accelerator and just before he could hit Dak, the boy turned to see it and jumped out of the way, landing badly on some bushes and hurting his ankle. He tried to get up when he hard the car door slamming and saw Derek coming his way looking pissed but it was useless. Derek calmly walked to him and pinned him on the floor immobilizing his arms._

_"Now you fucking listen to me Dak boy, you don't threat me, why? Because I'm fucked up and I will fucking kill whoever tries to do it. And if you ever try to do anything again I will kill you, after I fuck and kill Camille. Don't mess with me you fucking slut," he threatened him whispering in his ears with his knees placed on Dak's arms. "And I almost forgot." He changed his tone as if he was going to say something good but punched Dak in the face two times and the brunette groaned in pain. "Bye friend." Derek walked away leaving Dak in pain alone._

* * *

"Oh my God. Baby this is serious, we have to warn the others about Derek."

"Yeah, no," he said and Camilla crossed her arms again so he continued. "I may seem stupid but I'm not. He has something against Kendall and I have no idea what is going on but if we tell Kendall they will fight and Kendall will be fucked up. Besides, I think he has something for Derek, do you think Derek could be gay or bi?" Camille furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you fucking high? This guy is creepy and he may hurt Kendall."

"What if we hurt Kendall indirectly?" Camille grabbed her phone to text and looked at her boyfriend.

"We can't let him in danger. Kendall has a secret that can be bad, we will be by his side, that's what friendships are for." She took some steps and kissed Dak on the cheek. "I'll text Lucy, she'll know what we should do."

* * *

"Oh my God I can't believe you brought me to the zoo."

"It reminds me of my childhood. No matter what happened my mom would bring me here and tell me everything was going to be okay," Louis said walking inside the zoo. Lucy was excited like it was the first she was there.

"This place reminds me of my childhood. When I was a kid I didn't have too many friends so instead of playing with other kids I asked my grandpa to come here. My parents never allowed so he said he would take me to learn music. And every time we practiced it was here. He bought me my first guitar and he was the one responsible for me loving music." By the end of her story she had tears on her eyes and Louis wiped them away.

"Come on if you are going to cry we can go to somewhere else. I have plenty of good memories in this town." Lucy stopped and loomed at him directly.

"Oh my God you just saw me cry. Tell this to anyone and you make a trip to the lion's cage, I don't care how cute you are." He smiled and she remained serious.

"You are so cute. Come on I wanna see the penguins." He grabbed her hand and started to pull her as he walked.

"If I didn't know I would say you want to bang the penguins," she murmured and he turned his face to look at her.

"What?"

"I said, you must really love the penguins."

"Yeah, it was my special place. It has always been my favorite animal and I used to pretend I was a super hero that could talk to them." They were already at the gates to where the penguin was and Lucy chuckled trying to picture Louis as a little boy.

"Did you came here with underwear over your pants?" she asked as they could finally see the penguins.

"Of course not, I was normal. I got a cape and used my underwear as a mask like any other kid," he said staring at the penguins with a smile while Lucy started to laugh loudly getting some curious glances from people nearby.

"They are beautiful," she said looking at the penguins.

"I know, I'm glad you're here with me. I mean it is our second date and it's Valentine's day. I saw enough chick flicks to know I shouldn't say this but I do like you. You are pretty and amazing. And I bet you are great at singing, wish I could see you tonight at regionals."

"You can see me perform any other time, besides someday you will turn on the TV and will see me." Lucy was smiling and before he could answer her phone made a noise. She grabbed and read a message from Camille. She took some seconds to fully read and when she finished she groaned angrily.

"What's going on?" Louis asked curious but also worried.

"Am I a bad person for wishing someone dead? Derek would do a favor to the world if he just disappeared. I just," she sighed trying to relax before starting to speak again. "Now I'm better. I just need to send a text to inform the only person who can do anything against this snake, then I'm yours."

* * *

"What a great Valentine's day," James said ironically throwing himself on bed.

"We can still celebrate," Logan said looking for something on his wardrobe.

"Not how I planned." Logan turned around with a notebook on his hand.

"Okay remember when you showed me your sketches and you said it was something no one knew?" James nodded not sure where this was going. Logan grabbed the guitar from under his bed and sat down. "I write songs. Not great songs, only things I feel. Things I can't keep for myself and I wrote one about you. I will play it and you will have to tell me you liked even if it sucks."

_Maybe this could be the line_

_That starts the whole story_

_Maybe you could be the one_

_The one who's meant for me_

_I know that I should wait_

_But what if you're my soulmate?_

_Slow down_

_Then you say_

_Slow down_

_'Cause we can_

_We can_

_Party like the weekend_

_You got me thinking_

_We could be a thing yeah_

_I know you know I got_

_Your heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_We could_

_Be on to something so good_

_Tell me that you're mine_

_I know you know_

_You got my heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_You know this ain't me at all_

_I'm usually lost for words_

_You know I can't help but fall_

_I've never felt so sure_

_You got me in a hurry_

_But don't you gotta worry_

_'Cause I'll slow down_

_When you say slow down_

_But we can_

_We can_

_Party like the weekend_

_You got me thinking_

_We could be a thing yeah_

_I know you know I got_

_Your heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_We could_

_Be on to something so good_

_Tell me that you're mine_

_I know you know_

_You got my heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_Right_

_We're two of a kind_

_So let's party like it's '99_

_Yeah_

_I know you know I got_

_Your heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_Hey baby you drive me crazy_

_It ain't about what you done for me lately_

_It's all about you_

_Know lie it's the truth just wanna say_

_I gotta big time crush on you_

_I know you know _

_We could be something_

_I know you know_

_We got something_

_We can_

_Party like the weekend_

_You got me thinking_

_We could be a thing yeah_

_I know you know I got_

_Your heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_We could_

_Be on to something so good_

_Tell me that you're mine_

_I know you know_

_You got my heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_Right_

_We're two of a kind_

_So let's party like it's '99_

_Yeah_

_Yeah I know you know we know_

_We got something_

Logan played the whole song with his eyes closed not seeing James reaction, he decided it was better that way. So when he opened his eyes he sighed with relief when he saw James smiling at him, it took only a second before James spoke.

"If this is a gift, it was the best one ever. Why did I never see you writing?" Logan blushed a bit and placed the guitar on the bed.

"Because I keep everything in my head until I'm alone, it's my dirty little secret I guess."

"Can I see the rest of the lyrics?" James asked going to the same bed his boyfriend was.

"Yeah, but not every one of them is completed." He gave the book to James who started to take quick glances through the pages and placed it down looking at Logan.

"I loved it and I do have a big time crush on you too you know?" He kissed Logan and the door of their room opened to reveal both of their parents, Phil coughed so they could stop kissing. Logan noticed them both and blushed even harder than before.

"Rules," Phil started and both boys got confusing looks on their faces. "We are not taking sides if you two fight. If you're going to have sex, do it while we're not home because if we catch you, you two be sure that you will catch us." Brooke hit him in the chest lightly chuckling.

"Wait," Logan looked to the adults, then James and back to their parents. "So you're okay with this?"

"No. But I can deal with it. I have to trust you two on this, and we might have heard your song, which is great I'm proud of you." He gave a thumb up to his son while James smiled. "And I don't wanna be the villain here, I want my son to be happy and if that means he needs to date my step son I will deal with it and support you two." Logan ran from the bed to his father to hug him

"Thank you daddy, I love you so much." Phil smiled, since his wife passed away Logan was all he had and he didn't want Logan to be alone like he knew he was back in L.A. That was half a reason for them to go back to Minnesota, the other half being Brooke. He couldn't help but think that destiny has a weird way to act.

"Love you too. And you can lock the door. From what Brooke told me about James I'm pretty sure leaving the door unlocked won't stop you two from doing it."

"Hey," James protested from the bed with crossed arms.

"Sweetie, you have no idea how many mothers you pissed off by banging their daughters and sons," Brooke said smiling at him.

"Okay, first don't ever use the word banging again. Second, Logan was the one who forced me to have sex." Logan turned around with his face red like a tomato.

"JAMES. Oh God, can you two please walk out the room so I can kill him with no witness before Regionals?" Logan asked and both parents nodded smiling leaving the room. Logan took some steps after and locked the door before returning to bed.

"Like I said, what a great Valentine's day," James said smirking kissing Logan and pinning him on the bed.

* * *

Kendall checked his phone and saw he had a message. He read the text a few times with a strange look on his face and Derek noticed that.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" he asked truly concerned. Kendall looked at the phone and blocked the screen before answering.

"My mom said Katie has a really bad flu," he said looking directly at Derek.

"Want me to take you home? My parents probably know someone in the hospital so she can get the best treatment." Kendall just stared at him and asked a question that had nothing to do with the subject.

"Did you change Damon's grades?" Derek looked shocked at Kendall and took a breathe before answering.

"Was that the text was about?"

"Answer me Derek."

"I bet Dak was the one who said that." Kendall's face was a mix of emotions. He felt anger, confused, hurt and betrayed.

"So you really tried to kill him?"

"I just beat him up and to be fair he started it." Kendall was almost completely filled with anger by now. He was standing up not sure if he should run away or beat Derek.

"You tried to run him over with your car."

"I wanted him hurt not dead chill out." And that sentence made Kendall explode.

"You could have killed my best friend. Someone I love the most and you are telling me to chill out? What is wrong with you? Did you change Derek's grades too?" Derek was now standing up and keeping himself away from Kendall.

"I thought you didn't want to know what I would do to your friends."

"Answer me."

"Or what? Did you forget who is the one who have a bad secret?" he teased with a smirk.

"I don't give any shit about it anymore, the only reason I kept doing it was because I thought you were worth it. That you had a soul and were capable of actually feeling anything. But you are a piece of shit and you deserve all the loneliness you are going to have in your pathetic life." For a second there was silence. And Derek finally spoke.

"I did it. And you know what? I wish I have done worse." Kendall started to walk away with his phone in hand. "You think you are so good Kendall, you are just a piece of shit like me." Kendall turned around to face Derek one last time.

"I can be shit but at least I'm not alone, who do you have Derek?" He walked away not looking back only hearing Derek breaking something he assumed it was the bottle of wine.

* * *

"Nice way to replace bad memories baby," Camille said kissing Dak while walking out a rollercoaster.

"I know, and I think we should get back now if we wanna get ready to Regionals."

"Yeah su..." Camille stopped talking when she saw something. "Dak, when Lucy was attacked you remember what she told us?"

"A guy in a dog costume?" He asked and Camille pointed to the exact same costume that attacked Lucy. They looked at each other before following the person who saw them both and started to walk the other way. "Wait." Dak ran and tackled him down. He turned the person around and took the head off to reveal a blonde girl inside.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Why were you running away?" Camille asked from Dak's side.

"I thought he was my ex-boyfriend. Can you get fuck off of me?" the girl demanded and Dak got up helping her too.

"How long have you worked here?"

"December. Who are you people? FBI?"

"What is going on here?" The old man they talked once asked. It was the owner of the Carnival and he groaned when he saw Dak and Camille. "You again, Brianna go back to work, I'll talk to those two," he said to the girl who put the dog head on again and went through the park.

"I thought you didn't have this costume," Camille said staring at the old man.

"A few days after that happened to your friend a guy came and gave me this." Camille looked at Dak who spoke next.

"And you didn't give it to the police why?"

"Because, I have a business. If people know a girl was almost raped here, I'm broke," he said and Dak got angry, calming down only when Camille held his hand.

"Who was the guy?" Camille asked knowing she had to ask something before Dak exploded.

"I never saw him before or again. Dark hair, tall, he was fit. He had muscles everywhere. And a zit, but what teenager doesn't have one right?"

"You took something from someone you didn't know, that could have evidence from a crime?" Dak said not believing the guy.

"Like I told you, I can't get this involved in scandals. I'm sorry about what happened but my business come first." Dak was about to punch him when Camille started to drag him.

"Dak, let's go." He looked at Camille whose face was screaming at him not to do anything and they both walked away from the carnival.

* * *

**Beta's Note: Uh, don't you hate it when assholes get all protective over things like this, instead of doing the right thing? He deserved a kick in the balls. **

**A.N: Oh boy oh boy. What a busy Valentine's day. Dark hair and tall, I saw this description somewhere I swear. Julian is so cute. I want names for the couples Julian X Carlos and Lucy X Louis. **

**And Derek oh Derek. **

**Obviously I don't own the songs Wannabe by Spice Girls and I Know You Know by, you know who.**

**Ok, next chapter someone is saying bye bye to life. Let me know who do you think it is. And also, June 11th is the realease for 24/seven and I have something planned. **

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following. Peace.**


	15. Regionals

**Chapter 15: Regionals**

"Did you get it?" Lucy asked in one of the empty classroom.

"Yeah, I recorded Derek admitting his fault so Damon will be fine," Kendall answered with his phone in hand.

"Thank you so much buddy." Damon hugged him thanking him again and again.

"Are you okay?" James asked the blond who had a sad face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on man, you've been my best friend since I pooped in diapers. I know you better than this." Kendall sighed and looked down feeling some tears coming.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would do something like this. I should have know and done something." He took some steps and hugged Dak hiding his face on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for the fight and the car." He was crying, for the first time in their friendship they were seeing Kendall crying.

"It's not your fault Kenny. Besides I'm fine, no need for feeling like shit."

"Yeah, I mean you have been a shit friend no doubts but he had something against you," Lucy spoke and Jo gave her a dirty look.

"You should do work helping people who are thinking about suicide." Kendall gave them a weak laugh.

"I love you guys and she's right. The only reason I've been with him was because of my past. Since he's probably telling everyone, I think you should know it from me." Kendall said and his friends stayed silent waiting for him to talk. "James, Dak remember that little shop we used to go to freshman year?"

"Yeah, every time we've gone there you shoplifted something," Dak said and Logan was surprised to hear that.

"Except I didn't shoplift."

"You went back to pay?" Camille asked not sure where this was going.

"Wow what a bad-ass." Lucy rolled her eyes while scratching the back of her head.

"I was the guy's slut. He let me get anything in front of the guys from school as long as I had sex with him." The blond felt good telling someone about that but still he felt ashamed for it, so the tears started to come again. James was the first one to walk to him and hug him.

"I love you bro." He then let him go and punched his arms. "And don't you ever keep anything like that from me again you heard me?" Dak punched the other arm.

"From me too. I thought we said everything to each other, like that time I told you I had diarrhea after I had sex with that senior girl and blamed her grandpa who had Alzheimer's." Right after he said that he closed his eyes knowing he talked too much as his friends started to laugh loud enough so they could be heard in the hallway.

"Alright, I think we should go to the auditorium, we have a few minutes before going on stage." Lucy took two steps and stopped turning around. "Dak try to not shit your pants," she said smiling before leaving the room while her friends followed her, except for Camille who stayed behind and silently asked Dak to do the same. She walked to him and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Like you would accidentally tell this story. I love you." They both smiled at each other and before he could answer her she continued. "I want you to come with me and meet my real mom. I don't wanna face her alone." He caressed her cheek smiling thinking about how much she meant to him.

"Wait, so I wasn't invited until now?" She playfully hit his chest and kissed him again before taking him by the hand and out of there.

* * *

"No needs to be like that you know?" Kendall looked at Lucy. They were waiting for their turn to perform and no one else seemed to pay attention on they both.

"I'm fine."

"Fine like shit. Look I know that I'm a bitch which is what makes me awesome let's face it. And maybe you can get the feeling that I don't like you because I make lots of jokes about your nose, eyebrows, forehead, skinny ass, your lack of muscles, your kinda weird chin..."

"Lucy, go to the point," he said a bit annoyed and the girl seemed to wake from a trance.

"Right, the point is I'm your friend and I love you, Derek is a selfish spoiled son of a bitch who deserves eternal misery not your heart." Kendall smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, my heart is protected. The only reason I was doing whatever he wanted was to protect myself from him. But I'm done, as long as I have my friends I can deal with whatever shit he throws at me." Lucy smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Don't forget I'm the super bitch around here and I will protect you from him no matter what." She let him go with a smirk. "Now let me go on stage before you suck all the air around and I can't sing." He rolled her eyes as she walked to the center of the stage. It was dark and she breathed in as a single spotlight was on her. Every single person in the audience watched Lucy on the stage. The song started and she felt all of the emotions she could as she started to sing.

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_

_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_

_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down_

_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_

_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_

_So bright, she can burn your eyes_

_Better look the other way_

_You can try but you'll never forget her name_

_She's on top of the world_

_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground_

_And we're burning it down_

_Oh, got our head in the clouds_

_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

Lucy choose the song because it described her, she started to think the lonely girl she used to be; and how everything that affected her brought her to this confident version of her.

_Everybody stands, as she goes by_

_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_

_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_

_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_

_And it's a lonely world_

_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

The lights went black and Lucy felt complete. She always felt that music was what she wanted to do for life, but now she was sure of it. She quickly made her way out while the Jennifers took their places. Logan awaited for her with a hug and a huge smile.

"You are a truly diva you know that right?"

"I know, I just hope that Alvin, Simon and Theodore don't screw up."

* * *

_"We wanted to announce that we will do a Pussycat Dolls song on Regionals." Blonde Jennifer said in front of the rest of the glee club._

_"I thought the theme was girl power not whore power." Lucy commented from her sit and Mrs. Evans glared at her._

_"Girls, I don't think Pussycat Dolls is actually related to Girl Power, the only thing they do is use their body to be sexy." The teacher tried to say in the best way possible._

_"That's what is about. We are powerful because we have our bodies and men do whatever we want for it." The curly-haired Jennifer spoke._

_"God help us." James whispered to his boyfriend who chuckled._

_"They do have a point." Dak agreed and Camille glared at him._

_"For God sakes, you are performing for judges who think they will see Girl Power not 'Neon'." Lucy was annoyed by the girls naturally but now they got under her skin._

_"The lights?" Carlos asked innocently._

_"The strip club a few blocks away." Dak explained and the Latino nodded understanding._

_"Fine, we do Like a Virgin by Madonna. She is a real Queen after all," The last Jennifer said rolling her eyes._

_"It's about sex, why not Ray of Light?" Jo tried to persuade the girls who thought about it for a second and agreed in unison._

_"I can picture us dancing with neon." The blonde one said looking at the wall dreaming._

_"The strip club?" Carlos asked confused._

_"The lights, dude don't be a pervert," Dak said with a disgusted face._

* * *

The blonde Jennifer started to sing in the middle of the stage

_Zephyr in the sky at night_

_I wonder_

_Do my tears of morning_

_Sink beneath the sun?_

_She's got herself a universe gone quickly_

_For the call of thunder_

_Threatens everyone_

The three of them started to sing together with the curly-haired one leading the vocals as they danced through the stage and the lights behind them started to shine.

_And I feel_

_Like I just got home_

_And I feel_

_And I feel_

_Like I just got home_

_And I feel_

The straight haired Jennifer then went to the middle to sing her part.

_Faster than the speeding light_

_She's flying_

_Trying to remember_

_Where it all began_

_She's got herself a little piece of heaven_

_Waiting for the time when_

_Earth shall be as one_

The chorus was done again by the three and the one with curly hair leading.

_And I feel_

_Like I just got home_

_And I feel_

_And I feel_

_Like I just got home_

_And I feel_

_Quicker than a ray of light_

_Quicker than a ray of light_

_Quicker than a ray of light_

The Jennifer that was leading sang alone while the other two grabbed something from behind the curtains.

_Zephyr in the sky at night_

_I wonder_

_Do my tears of mourning_

_Sink beneath the sun?_

_She's got herself a universe gone quickly_

_For the call of thunder_

_Threatens everyone_

_And I feel_

_Quicker than a ray of light_

_Then gone for_

_Someone else shall be there_

_Through the endless years_

They kept their back to the audience doing something no one could see.

_She's got herself a universe_

_She's got herself a universe_

_She's got herself a universe_

When they turned around they were painted with paints that glow in the dark and as they danced the rest of the club got in the stage, also painted.

_And I feel_

_And I feel_

_And I feel_

_Like I just got home_

_And I feel_

_Quicker than a ray of light_

_She's flying_

_Quicker than a ray of light_

_I'm flying_

They stopped singing and in less than 3 seconds the next song started with Camille singing alone.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_

_I knew he must a been about seventeen_

_The beat was goin' strong_

_Playin' my favorite song_

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

The club sang the chorus together clapping hands with with the beat and the lights flashing so it had effect with the paint on their body.

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

James screamed the high note before Logan started to sing.

_Ow!_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_

_That don't matter, he said,_

_'Cause it's all the same_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

Jo took the lead and in the chorus the group sang while Dak and Camille took the dancing lead in the front doing difficult moves.

_An' next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

James did the scream in the high note again and Carlos sang his solo before the chorus repeated. The band stopped to play and the club did the beat clapping and stepping on the floor with the lights still flashing while the crowd started to scream at them.

_Ow!_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_Next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me,_

_An we'll be movin' on_

_An' singin' that same old song_

_Yeah with me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

They stopped and the lights remained off so the audience could see only the painting on their body glowing. The lights were turned on and the audience started to scream. They left the stage to await the judges deliberate and choose the winner.

* * *

"Didn't know you were that great." Carlos turned around and found Julian behind him with a single red rose. "I thought that it would be awesome if the winner got a rose." Carlos hugged him and took the rose from his hand.

"How did you know I would win?"

"I wasn't planning to tell you this but... Freddie is kinda a psychic." Carlos chuckled and was reminded of who was talking to him before by a cough.

"Yeah, Dad and mom this is Julian. My..." Carlos hesitated to say the word boyfriend next and was afraid that Julian got mad if he said friend but Julian was the one who said.

"Favourite British in the world and also new best friend." He smiled at Carlos who felt relieved. "I'm Julian and it's an honour to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Garcia." He kissed the woman's hand and shook the father's hand being a true gentleman.

"Guess British people really are polite," Sylvia said holding her husband's hand who still had an eyebrow arched.

"And how old are you?" He asked completely suspicious and Carlos started to beat himself up in his own mind.

"Twenty-one, sir."

"Do you study?"

"I do sir."

"What?"

"Cooking school, sir."

"Jesus Christ you talk like a cop." Julian wasn't sure if it was a compliment and he saw Carlos look tense. "I like you." Both boys smiled reliever and Carlos started to think if he would still like Julian knowing he was his son's boyfriend. "Okay woman, let's go. It's my night to work, son are you still coming back with us?" Carlos looked at Julian who smiled and nodded.

"I will gladly take him home." Mr. Garcia glared at him so Julian completed with "sir." Both parents left and Carlos almost fell on the floor.

"Now that was awkward."

"Sorry, I forgot to ask you if you're parents knew about you being gay." Carlos took a better look at his boyfriend who was wearing a black shirt and made a contrast with his pale skin.

"I do forgive you," he said looking him from up and down.

"Are you checking me out?"

"Maybe?" He gave a peck to Julian's lips. "We're going to Logan's place, take me home first so I can change clothes it will be really quick."

"Fine, I'll take you there, wait for you and then I take you to Logan. But I have to go home to feed my son- I didn't know we would do something." Carlos smiled at that.

"So you came here just to see me perform and go home?"

"Yeah." Carlos kissed him happier than ever.

* * *

"Now it's a date. Tomorrow I'll meet her," Camille said to Dak as she placed the cellphone in her pocket.

"And I'll be with you to kick any ass that needs it."

"I love you." She kissed him again while thinking about everything that could happen the following day.

* * *

"You're coming to Logan's place right?" Lucy asked Kendall who was obviously upset.

"I guess I'll go home and hang out with my sister."

"But you won't, she's out with her friends. I texted her earlier. I'll go home and get something to sleep at Logan's and when I get there you better be there or you will suffer." He smiled because he knew that was Lucy way to say that she cared about him.

"Fine, I guess I do have to go then." She smiled and grabbed her phone to let Louis know she won since he was probably on his college campus right now.

* * *

Lucy Stone was feeling like the happiest girl for the first time in her life, she had everything she wanted. She had friends, her solo helped the glee club to win regionals and she could have anyone she wanted. She had some clothes on her backpack to sleep at Logan's place and something was telling her to not go to the park but still, it was a shortcut. When she was almost out she heard someone calling her name and when she turned around she found someone she really wasn't happy to see. Derek Walsh. The boy had his signature smile.

"What do you want Derek? I really have to go," she said a bit impatient.

"You are a pain in the ass you know?" he asked with a sick time that could be heard from some crazy people.

"Considering you we're the one who changed Damon's grades, told Logan's dad and James' mom they're dating, tried to run over Dak and were blackmailing Kendall, I would say you are the pain in the ass."

"You forgot, and I quote, 'a selfish and spoiled son of a bitch." She was curious and confused.

"You heard that, why were you there?" She asked the boy who was getting strange.

"I was going to tell Kendall that everyone would know about him. Tell me something my sweet Lucy," She rolled her eyes to intimidate by him, "You know I was the one who did all of this, why not turn me in?" He took a step closer to the girl.

"We're telling the principal about you, just won't tell that you tried to kill Dak. Kendall recorded you earlier you know?" Lucy knew he was unstable so she took a step back as a sickest version of his smile appeared at the mention of Kendall's name.

"Who knew the whore has brains right?" Lucy thought she saw some kind of hurt on his face but forgot when he called Kendall a whore.

"You know what? I'm so done with you, I don't give a fuck to you, I'm talking to Carlos' father tonight, who is a cop, and I'm spilling on everything you did." She turned around to walk away but the boy was faster and grabbed her arm.

"I won't stop but since you're sending me to hell, I will do something to teach you a lesson, bitch." He held her in place and kissed her. Something about it was familiar to her and it made her panic, she tried to struggle but he was stronger than her. And when she pushed him he got angry punching her in the face. Lucy fell and could take a glance on the big clock on the center of the park, it said 09:46 p.m. When her body met the ground she felt something hit her head and after that she saw everything turn into a blue haze for a split of a second before everything went black.

* * *

**A.N: HAPPY 15 CHAPTERS, can't believe I wrote that much so far. Poor Lucy, she just can't catch a break. How many of you is hating Derek right now? And Am I the only one who wants to live with the Garcias? They are just too cute to handle. Ok, let me know what you think of this chapter by clicking on review. Thanks again for reading and see yaaa.  
**

**P.S: Tomorrow 24/Seven is out YAY and I have a story to celebrate the date. Check me out tomorrow. ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((:**


End file.
